Hogwarts Inner Demons
by PuppyBeBad
Summary: ADOPTED BY "Deadelven", Naruto is a half demon attending Hogwarts. Harry is a prophesize savior of the world. How will fate react to a demon fiddling with the mortal verse. Warning: Spanking and Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Fear, a mixture of fear and terrior with just a pinch of dread. These were the things he's felt as he stood there in front of the sea of wizard waiting for his enevitable fate. The black slits of his blue eyes quickly scanned the large room, looking for the slightest aggressive gesture. He nerviously squeezed his tail, ruining the fluffy coat he'd spent well over an hour brushing. Large furry ears on the sides of his head flickered in the direction of the slightest noise. Long spike blonde hair entirely untaimed, a perfect match for his furry tail and ears, gave at least an extra three inches to the boy's height and he still qualified as short. His cheeks decorated by three black lines were slightly pinked due to nerves.

Naruto was doing his best to look brave as he stood before them but was clearly failing. At least he knew he wouldn't end up in Gryffindor. Those guys would case him around the school and try to skin his tail for 'the glory of the hunt'. If he was lucky he'd be a Hufflepuff. Hard working, loyal, honorable Hufflepuff. It seemed a match made in heaven.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Another boy was called, one that smelled of dog and chocolate chips.

Naruto recognized the boy from one of the estates just outside Hogsmeade. Most of the larger and wealthier families had one within a few miles of the small wizarding village. Naruto had spotted their kids running around the village. Unlike them Naruto had no choice but to stay in Hogsmeade, the ministry forbidding him from interacting with the muggle world to any degree.

Naruto squirmed ackwardly hugging his tail even tighter. He wasn't normally this timid but... Wizards really hated people like him. "Partial humans" was the group they lumped him in or worse "sub-humans". His mother was a kitsune that had a one night stand with dear old dad then left a baby at the man's doorstep 5 months later (demon fetuses mature faster). So Naruto was a genuine bastard in addition to being "less then" human.

He'd prove them wrong though. Naruto would prove himself the greatest wizard in the land. He'd reveal his weakness to be an advantage. He'd rule over all of Britan and change the way people saw his 'lesser' race. He'd show them all just what his demon blood could do.

"Gryffindor!" The boom of clapping made the hanyou flinch and look about in every possible direction like a farrel animal. He couldn't help it. He did this very time they clapped and/or cheered. There were well over 40 students lined up to be sorted and so far he flinched every time. He continued to do so right up until a voice caught his attention.

"Wasn't a witch or wizard that went bad wasn't in Slytherin" a red head whispered to a raven haired child

"What about Merlin?" Naruto couldn't help but interject

"What?" The red head sneered at him, his eyes becoming even more suspicious after seeing the 'creature' that spoke to him.

"Merlin" Naruto continued hugging his tail even tighter for strength "He was a Slytherin"

"One wizard"

"The greatest wizard!"

"You Know Who was in Slytherin" the ginger hissed as his Naruto didn't know that.

"One wizard" Naruto turned his arguement against him "One horrible wizard who did horrible things. Blaming an entire group of people because of Voldemort is wrong" the red head gasped at the name but Naruto was taught not to let anything as trivium as a name stop him "Isn't bigotry what allowed him to get to power in the first place?"

"Leave it to a demon to defend a house of monsters"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For proving my point"

"Listen you-"

"Voldemort killed my father" Naruto interupted "I don't blame the house he was in no more then the food that he ate! I blame HIM because that is were it belongs!" At this point Naruto noticed he was yelling and the entire school was apparently listening to this debate.

A loud clapping turned his eyes towards the teacher's table to find the headmaster the source of the noise "Well said Mr. Uzumaki" the old man smiled his eyes twinkling brightly.

Naruto's face turned tomato red and he quickly ducked behind another first year, oddly thankful for the first time in his life that he was so short.

"If your quite finished lets get back to the sorting" McGonagall's voice remained stern yet a tad more forced then before.

"If we must" The headmaster sighed

"Harry Potter" the entire school erupted in hushed whispers as the raven haired boy the ginger was talking to approached the stool. The raging debate completely forgotten.

Naruto's ears flattened into his skull as he realize he'd just made a fool of himself infront of the Boy-Who-Lived. This would be one of those moments, they were frequent and easily provoked, where his godfather would rant about there being a bizzilion sacrifice spells out there so it didn't make any sense for anyone to think a baby was responsible for the dark lord's death. How it was just common sense the boy's parents were responsible and should be rightly credited so.

"Slytherin!" The school stopped dead save for the echos of a glass crashing against the table as it slipped from the Slytherin Head of House's fingers.

No one clapped as Harry took his seat, his fellow Slytherins too shell shocked.

"See!" The ginger growled."It corrupted Harry Potter!" staying true to the biggest demon clichie in history.

"Congratulations Mr. Weasley" the headmaster smiled "you just broke the record for quickest detention ever earned. Before even being sorted yes it will be an awfully hard record to beat"

"Yay Ron!" Two red heads at the Slytherin table cheered. They were tall boys and obviouse clones of eachother, for someone with a less sensitive nose they would be impossible to tell apart "That's our brother, woohoo!"

Suddenly one of the older Slytherins stood up along side them, his hair long and tied back into a ponytail and his eyes as jet black as his hair. He screamed at the top of his lungs "In your face Gryffindorks, We've got Harry Potter!" At that all the other Slytherins finally burst into cheer, the shock evidently over.

The rest of the sorting was pretty uneventful after that... until his own sorting. He felt his insides turn as he approached the stool. The hat being slipped onto his head appeared to be even slower then this world usually turned.

"Now lets see here... Uhm an amazing work ethic, very loyal, a strong sense of fair play, not the slightest bit patient that's a vircue you know"

"I know" Naruto rolled his eyes as the hat parited his godfather

"Quite clever as well, resourceful, but not particularly caring of knowledge found in books. Oh some world domination plans in the mix. You're quite ambitious aren't you?"

"Won't call it 'world domination' persay" Naruto thought but the hat ignored him

"Rather shy but equally as brave, an impressive hero complex in here. But where to put you. Hufflepuff I see, it's what you expect and you could find a place to belong, but it's not the best place for you. You need a challenge an obstacle to cross, you crave such things even if you won't admit it to yourself. I know where to put you there's only one place that will truly help you on the path to greatness. It better be Slytherin!"

"See!" The ginger roared

"Yes!" the same boy that started the cheering for Potter screamed "We have the corrupter"

"The corrupter is ours!" Four other boys cheered. One of them, Naruto happily noticed, was blue skinned. Another Hanyou in Slytherin... maybe it would be so bad at school after all.

Naruto was forced to take a seat at the end of the table. It wasn't like the name 'Uzumaki' got him a seat near the center, damn alphabet.

He nerviously watched his housemates. One of them stood out the most. His scent angry and possibly volient. He was a young boy but hadn't been sorted with the others so he was probably in his 3rd or 2nd year. Gray eyes without pupils glared, not at the fox but across the hall. Naruto followed them to find a girl with the same eyes looking shamed faced at her table. Hinata... Hyūga was it? She'd been sorted into Hufflepuff and it looked like her family disagreed with her choosen house. They smelled of family, closely related, first or second cousins? First, definatly first.

Naruto tested the air, with so many people in one place it made it hard to tell were all these new scents were coming from. One paricularly nasty scent filled his noice, it was like someone bathed in garlic, and it was coming from the the professors' table. A small man wrapped up in a turbin was seated beside Naruto's new head of house. There wasn't anything particularly wrong with the garlic man that Naruto could find just smelled bad.

Naruto jerked his head and snapped it in a new direction, to a new scent. Potter? Why'd he smell so stongly of pain? He didn't look injured. The boy who lived eyes seemed to be focused on the man with turbin as well. The kid was rubbing his scar? Beyond that the world's savior smelled... sickly almost, ill feed.

Naruto logged it away and continued to look around. It was just instinct to examine new scents and sounds like this. It made him feel, and probably look, like a farrell animal but it was hard to ignore instincts. Seriously he had no idea how normal wizards did it but it seemed to be so easy for them.

Their whole world moved in slow motion and he did his best to let it set the pass. His muscles were acking from the constant strain but after so many years he was just used to it. They walked slow, talked slow, even thought slow but he had to force himself to move at their speeds or they'd be screaming in fear every time he twitched his little finger. He was curious if humans were like this to all demons or if it was just a kitsune thing. That would make sense why fully human scholars thought of kitsune as absent minded with short attention spans. It was hard to stay interested or interpret words that took so long to say. Naruto had spent his whole life around humans so he managed to deal with it but to a full blooded demon, if Naruto was right, humans must appear just barely sentient.

Naruto's ears perked as food appeared before him and whatever philosophical conclusions he made were instantly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

A/N:

Thankyou for the reveiws they made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. A special shout out to Sanao Mikaru for being the first. However *snatch Naruto back* he's mine all mine Bawhahahaha!

Oh and yes that is the Weasley twins at the Slytherin and no (to anyone who might be concerned) I did not just drop them into that house. I have a reason they are there and it will be brought to light in later chapters

I know the story has some spelling mistakes but I am poor and writing this on my phone so it can be hard to clean it up ^^'

***Chaper 2***

Naruto hugged his tail as tight as he could as they made their way deep inside the dungeons.

The Slytherins all walked quitely in two lines as they followed the Prefects, unlike the other houses that just stormed out of the Great Hall. This was not a good sign as far as Naruto was concerned, obviously this house was alot stricter then the others and a look at his fellow first years showed they were thinking the same.

The line suddenly stopped in front of a wall and one of the prefects said "Itachi is our king" followed by an "Itachi is our god" and an "Itachi is OW what that for?" It was the older boy with jet black eyes and a long pony tail. The boy was rubbing the back of his head as a girl spoke the words "Rule one" and the wall opened.

"I know it's late" she said well herding the students inside "but we need to go over a few things then you can go to bed. Stay in the common room for now"

The common room had a low-ceiling and had tons of black and dark green sofas. There were several tables surrounded by green chairs and green lamps. The entire room had a greenish tinge. There was a beautiful fireplace with a massive window on either side of it looking out into pure darkness. A desk was in the far corner with a horrificly comfortable chair. A large noticeboard was in the opposite corner.

"Greetings you poor damned souls as you step within the belly of the serpent" Spoke the boy with jet black eyes. The snakes all gathered around him, most of the first years looked ready to drop. It was just cruel to make everyone listen to a series of speeches "I am Itachi but you may call me Prefect Uchiha. As this is my last year I must work harder then I ever have before to make your lives a living hell. If I'm persistent then at least half of you firsties will develope a bed wetting problem OW!" The rubbed the back of his head and glared at a girl standing next to "What was that for?"

"You know damn well, stop scaring them"

"But Gemma it's fuuunny" Itachi whined then quickly ducked out of the way of another blow "Alright alright no torturing of the younglings" he half sodded "You never ever let me have any fun. Fun stealer!"

"Please gods" A first year with the same jet black eyes groaned. Naruto recognize him as one of the boys that frequented Hogsmeade "Tell this isn't what you've done for the past 7 years"

"You mean make a complete fool of myself for no particular reason?" Itachi consideted "No, it's hardly been 7 years. It's 6 going ON 7, math little brother math, this year's not over yet"

"Like I want people to know I'm related to you" the younger boy snapped as if people couldn't tell just by looking at the pair.

"Sasuke, you wound me" Itachi gasped "Right here, right in my heart is the wound, I'm going to die of internal bleeding. I hope you're happy"

"Thrilled"

"At least promise me you won't dance on my grave"

"I make no such promise"

Itachi fake sobbed some more, making a few of the older students giggle. Naruto found that he wasn't the only first year staring at their prefect in confusion.

"Mr. Uchiha" A man dressed in dark robes strolled over "I hope you aren't forcing me to regret making you a Prefect"

"Sir!" Itachi saluted him well doing his best imitation of an Ametican soldior "Only every day of your life, Sir!"

"If there's a merciful god he'll make it brief" The man faced the students "I am Severus Snape, your head of house. I realize many of you are about to passout from exhaustion so I'll make this quick as its important allows. Here in Slytherin house I expect nothing but the best from all of you and regardless what celebrity manages to worm their way into my house you can expect no special treatment. There are several rules and I expect you to know them. You will deliver a three foot essay on our rules and your interpretation of them by Saturday.

"Rule One is the most important and WILL be obeyed. Here we are a united front. As Mr. Uzumaki pointed out there are unjust bais against our house, regardless what disagreements you have with your housemate you will NEVER allow them to spill outside these walls. To do so is to not only display but advertise weakness and I will not allow my house to appear weak. Your fellow Slytherins are closer then family, you are brothers in arms and will not disrespect that bond. The other rules of our house are on the noticeboard, a copy will be handed out by your prefects.

"I will arrange for private meetings with each and every one of you to discuss your goals and how we will work for you to accomplish them. If you are experiencing any issues that would be the appropriate time to bring them to my attention, although you should feel free to inform me prior to these meetings. I will post a schedule later this weak. They will normally be during my office hours which are between my classes but beyong that you will find me here hiding from the stupidity of lesser houses"

"That's Professor Snape's desk" Itachi pointed to corner which just so happened to have the comfiest chair "Not even us Prefects can touch it without experiencing bodily harm"

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha" Snape sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as Itachi rambled about how it was his job to inform his housemates of unwritten rules.

"Consequences will remain consistent for the individual. I do not believe deducting points is an effective means of discipline. There is no need to punish your housemates for your failures. This does NOT mean you will go unpunished or that I will be lenient" Snape crushed the hopes of many a first year "You will be assigned detentions or write lines. Be warned that I am a firm believer of corpal punishment but that all punishments will be delt with in house. You don't have to worry about a Gryffindor teasing you for having your bum smacked unless one of your housemates is stupid enough to brake rule one.

"Now goodnight I'll see you in the morning" the professor turned around and left the room without another word.

"Okay" Itachi clapped his hands "What our far from merciful head of house and oh so talented Potions Master didn't say is that you all better open up your potions books and read through them before his class. First years if you haven't read your books... well lets just say getting screwed by a gang of mountain trolls is easier on your backside then the horrible fate that awaits you. I'm being entirely serious here BUT FEAR NOT for I, Itachi, your one true savior am willing to stay by your side this fine night and bestow onto you a miracle. You will forgo sleep and spend the night studying! Yea! It's the ONLY time the professor will allow you to do this until 5th year. He's not likely to call any of you on your first day, mostly because he doesn't want to shame his own house, but it's a gamble and a life threatening one at that. Now" Itachi bowed his head in prayer "Praise be to our head of house for he is mighty" then perked up, "and don't worry kiddies he's only half as scary as he looks... to us anyway... and that's still pretty scary... Whatever shoo, go on scat. Anyone that needs help meet me by the largest sofa AFTER you're done getting ready"

The snakes shared a collective yawn and happily did as they were told.

Naruto smiled finding his trunk on the bed closest to the door. At least he would never feel cornered. He popped open his trank and took out a picture. Gingerly placing it on the cubby hole built into the head board of his bed.

There was a young man in the picture cuddling a baby with a long blonde tail and large pointy ears. Naruto's ears had looked so stupid until he grew into them, now his aunt liked to pinch them and talk about how cute they were... It was so much better when they just looked stupid.

Ignoing that little bit of embarrassment the man holding the baby was tall with blonde hair styled much like Naruto's and muscles uncharacteristic of a wizard. He dressed in heavy white and red robe over far heavier chainmail made from the finest deadric steel. The inside of his robes were covered in dozens of pockets each one filled with Shuriken and scrolls. The man was once a powerful Auror but in a few short years after this picture was taken he'd move up to be Minister of Magic... although the sort time he held that title left little room to make any real changes.

"What the hell is this?" The harsh tune forced Naruto to turn his head to a blonde child with gray eyes.

"It's called a bed" Sasuke informed the sneering blonde

"Not that, THAT!" The blonde pointed at his fellow blonde "Do those bloody elves think this is funny? Like hell am I sleeping next to that thing! I'll get flees"

Naruto could feel his ears flatten but remained silent.

"Sod off Malfoy" The boy who lived defended the half demon "It's bad enough I have to see that ugly mug of yours the last thing I need is to listen to your shrill voice!"

Malfoy was silent for all of ten seconds "First you side with a blood traitor over one of your housemates and now you side with a demon?" Malfoy sneered "What's your angle Potter"

"Maybe he really does think your voice is shrill" Suigetsu interjected. He'd been one of the few kids who ever bothered to play with the fox child growing up.

The Hōzuki had some demon blood running through their vains but their blood hasn't been truly demonic since the days of Merlin. They smelled very much of human after breading with nothing but wizards for over a thousand years. However much demon blood Suigetsu possesed didn't matter, the wizarding world still regarded his family as being comprised of 'sub-humans' so he knew what Naruto was going through. Although clinging to their demonic ancestry did give them an edge with their mercenary careers, good marketing and all that. They are stronger and faster then your average wizard but they were still very much mortal and their bodies behave as such.

"I know I always pray for earplugs whenever you open your mouth" of course he hardly acted mortal most of the time with that big mouth of his.

"You can go climb in the dirt with him" Malfoy sneered only to find a large sword pointed at his throat. The blade constantly twisted and bent well sparkling in the light.

"Remember who you're talking to mortal" see! "I'm the prize of the Hōzuki clan!"

"I thought Kisame was the prize of-" Sasuke began only to be interupted by the sword slashing across his face. Suigetsu wasn't able to make it anything more then a foating puddle yet but his water tricks sure looked scary enough. The water leaped off the Uchiha and flowed back into a pouch he wore on his side.

Naruto thought it was a good time to grab his pjs and slip out.

"Wow we got a herd of you guys this year" Itachi smiled seeing Naruto ackwardly step out of the bathroom and headed towards the sofa. Naruto was admittedly a little more then ashamed to find their were only two other students out of all the first year Slytherins that didn't understand the potions book. At least Harry Potter was one of them, that somehow made it a little better somehow "Normally we don't get awhole lot on account of... Well most noble families are Slytherins and Slytherins know better then to resk our Potions Master's wrath. It must be genetic"

"Ja-what-ick?" Naruto blinked

"A muggle term it means 'built into you'. Our Theory of Magic teacher uses lots of muggle terms. I think his mom was a muggle or something. Anyway" Itachi shrugged pulling out three viles from his robes "You guys need to drink this. It will help you stay up and absorb knowlegde more easily, don't go asking for more though this is a one time thing. First law of potions, they are addictive"

By the time Naruto was allowed back into his dorm, and regrettable to get ready for the day and not for sleep, he didn't know if he should be embarrassed or ashamed to find Itachi's little brother sleeping in the bed next to his. He must have traded beds with the Malfoy.

Naruto tried to tell himself it didn't matter. That it didn't bother him. So one kid openly thought of him as a less then human monster... He was used to that... Or should be...

Sasuke did his best to appear interested in what the Malfoy brat's ramblings at breakfast. Something about the standards of their house severly lacking to allow a demon in. It wasn't as if Naruto was the first partial human to be placed in Slytherin. Most of the Hōzuki family were in their house from what Sasuke heard although he didn't bother to point this out. The Malfoys and the Uchihas have been tightly sealed by various business adventures, not all of them legal, it wouldn't be wise to tell his future business partner to sod off.

Honestly he'd probably have nothing to do with the blonde once he graduated. His younger cousin Tobi was the heir to the family followed by father then Itachi then himself. Being fourth in line had perks but also ment he had to play nice with people he'd rather strangle in their sleep.

The Malfoys have been after the Uchihas secrets for generations, constantly offering brides to add the Uchihas rich bloodline to their own. Their are a few relatives that can trace their roots back to the Malfoy's or the Blacks but their children were purely Uchiha. The secrets of the clan never leaving them. The marriages had been adding to the Uchiha only so it was purely one sided but the Malfoys were under the impression they could guilt their betters into letting some of their woman marry into them, as if Uchihas were so easily manipulated. Regardless marriages were just an easier way to steal secrets from other families. It used to be people just broke into people's houses and kill each other to gain forbidden knowledge but nowadays it was mostly manipulating the hell out of each other.

All noble houses had secrets. The Malfoy knew an untold number of dark spells and dueling techniques. The Nara knew spells to manipulate shadows and the Akimichi could vastly increase their strength to an inhuman level. The Hyūga could see beyond flesh and could manipulate the magical pathways inside the human body. The Inuzuka were beast like in their nature and so could speak with canines well sharing their talents (Rumor have it they were descended from demons like the Hōzuki but it was only rumor). The Aburame had signed a contract with demonic insects, how else could they control them like that?

Where their secrets were well guarded for no greater purpose then to keep them secret it would ruin the Uchiha if their's ever leaked out. Maybe not "ruin" but badly inconvenience them. Blood spoke to the Uchiha. It had since before the days of Merlin. Twisting their bodies and empowered their descendents. Over a thousand years of perfecting the art. The Uchiha bloodline pushed beyond the limits of the human body. Eyes sharper and muscles as dense as stone beneath soft flawless skin. They were perfect by definition. Their power on par with a demon... At least he'd thought that been the case.

The hanyou proved that wrong. Sasuke shivered with delight just being near him. Feeling the liquid fire raging against it's walls. It was living magma inside the demon's veins. If this was what it was like to be beside a mere hanyou Sasuke could understand why blood mages often associated with demons. It was hard to resist that kind of power. To summon and command such beast would be an act of pure ecstasy.

Sasuke turned his eyes on Draco. The boy was STILL ranting, demanding sympathy. The young blood mage barely managed not to roll his eyes. The Uchiha believed they were better then everyone simply because they were, blood magic playing a large role in their blood purist veiws, but their was no need to shove it in everyone's faces like the Malfoys. The Uchiha were truly better so there was no need to constantly remind people of that. Facts were facts no matter how often you screamed them into the air. The Malfoys' constant reminders of their bloodline made it hard to respect them from the Uchiha point of veiw.

If anything being better ment you were obligated to guide the lesser people like the Hufflepuffs and muggle-borns. Many Uchihas were Auror, including father, and political figures in the ministry for this very reason. You couldn't very well leave children to their own devices and expect them to properly care for themselves.

"It's plain idiotic" the words left the young Uchiha's mouth before he realized he'd even thought them.

"I know!" Draco exclaimed leaving Sasuke to wonder what he just agreed with

Naruto yawned as he coated his plate in bacon. The potion having already worked it's way out of his system. On the other hand both Potter and Goyle, the other kid who had been in their study group last night, seemed perfectly fine. Not the slightest bit tired. Guess if Naruto ever considered taking that potion again he's need a much stronger dose. He was like that with most potions just like he needed to eat about four times as much as your average human. Everyone was staring at him like he was a freak and he was only on his fourth plate!

"Mine!" Suigetsu pinched one of the bagels on Naruto's plate. Naruto instinctively snapped at the hand but it was too late. The bagel was lost. Suigetsu grinned in victory, despite his dishonorable sneak attack, as he sunk his teeth into the dense bread forcing a small pitiful whimper to escape from Naruto's throat at the bagel that could never be.

"You have three others on your plate" Millicent rolled her eyes

"Don't belittle this cruel tale... of a fox and his bagel... A tragedy it is... They'll be singing about it for a thousand years" spoke the weasley twins

"We'd better start heading to class" Theodore observed as most of hall was getting up to leave.

"Yes wittle firsties better to run off... Else Snape paddle your hides... Hard wood that paddle... Comes complete with knives... No no the school made him get rid of the knives... Down sized to nails?... Rusty nails"

"Come on furry ball" Suigetsu rolled his eyes at the older boys attempt to scare them and dragged Naruto out of his seat

"My food" Naruto whined but let himself be dragged all the same.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Naruto jumped squeezing his tail to the point it hurt as the potions master burst into the room. The man's scent snarled angrily as he spoke with a sneer "In this class there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantation. As such I don't expect many of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron or the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. However for those select few who possess the correct aptitude I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death" the man turned up his nose and studied his class.

The turning of his mentle gears were too quick for a human to notice but Naruto recognize the gaze, the eyes of a predator looking for a victim. The fox's ears flattened as he pulled himself as far down as possible into his seat.

"Let's see if your as skilled as your brothers Mr. Weasley" the man glared at the red head "What is a bezoar?"

"I-I don't know sir" Ron admitted which the Professor to growl in irritation.

"Can you tell me the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"No sir" Even with his lesser human senses Ron could obviously tell the man's displeasure

"Pity, here I was hoping you'd be intelligent enough to at least open your book before class. Seems the only competent Weasleys are in my house. Lucky me" he added the last bit with further bitterness. Naruto had heard the older Slytherins complaining about how the Weasley twins had cost them the house cup every years since they entered Hogwarts.

"For your information a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant! It also goes by the name of aconite. Well! Why aren't you writing this down!" Snape snapped and Naruto practically jumped on his quill.

The kit was suddenly thankful to Itachi for completely exhausting him in that little study group. What the seventh year said was true. Coming to this class unprepared was a gamble and a life threatening one at that. Imagion what the man would do if someone from his own house missed those questions!

"You're brothers are in Slytherin?" Naruto's sensitive ears picked up the hushed whispers across the room from a pair of Gryffindor boys who obviously didn't know the difference between 'brave' and 'stupid'.

"They stood up and cheered even clapped when I got sorted into Gryffindor" Ron whispered back

"Those guys? I thought they were just being jerks"

"They were, what else can you expect from a pair of slimy snakes"

"Must be awful being related to Slytherins"

"Mum tries to pretend she doesn't care but how can she not! Slytherin, of all houses"

"Do you have an issue with my house Mister Weasley" Snape's voice spoke in a soft sneer that forced even a demon's skin to crawl.

###

Naruto yawned as he all but crawled back into the dungeons. Nott hot on his heels. The boy had been following Naruto around all day as if he was in heat... Naruto didn't really know what that expression meant but his godfathet used it alot whenever he visited. Naruto figured he meant it was hot and since his godfather was so tall girls tried to take shelter in his shadow.

Naruto shook his head as Nott's scent filled his nose. The young hanyou just couldn't place it. It was curious and almost... envious but that couldn't be right. Naruto didn't have alot of experience with that particular scent so he could be wrong.

The common room was empty save for a handful of older students were gathered around one of the larger/comfier sofas. They were gossiping about... Naruto's ears flattened as he heard talk of 'the demon that corrupted Harry Potter'.

"Uzumaki!" Itachi called "Speak of the devil"

"Demon" Theodore corrected helpfully "devils have slightly different mating habits and physical structure"

"That's nice" Itachi dismissed "Uzumaki come over pull up a chair" he grinned

"Yes Prefect Uchiha?" Naruto slowly approached

The older kids began to laugh but Naruto wasn't really sure why "You don't really have to call me that" Itachi explained "I was just messing with you. I am curious however what you're doing down here. Don't first years have class now?"

Naruto squirmed stroking his tail, more then aware that at this rate it be bold before christmas "Not really, I mean not for another few hours. Potions just got out"

"Oh? Tell me what you thought of our head of house in his natural environment"

"He was okay... but I guess a little scary" Naruto mumbled looking over the face of the older students. The Weasley twins, along with Neji, were with the gang of seventh years looking at Naruto expectanly "He made Ron cry"

"I knew it!" One of the twins shouted "Pay up George!"

"What are you talking about YOU'RE George. You owe ME money!"

"That's not funny George, give me my money!"

Neji just groaned rubbing his head.

Naruto could easily tell them apart by their scent but the twins switched names so often he didn't know what to call them.

"Corrupter" Itachi smiled "I'd like you to meet the gang: Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Gemma. The third years aren't worth mentioning" all three third years glared at Itachi.

"Nice to meet you" Gemma smiled her yellow eyes sparkling with something Naruto couldn't place. She smell of rich perfume but with... something rotten underneath. Naruto couldn't even catch it if he wasn't this close to her. It was masked so perfectly by the heavy perfume.

"You see gentleman with the corrupter by our side we shell conquer the would one first year at a time Bawhahahaha!" Itachi laughed

"I just came down here to sleep for a bit" Naruto was about to slowly walk away as the Weasleys went back to snapping at each other but a hand grabbed him

"You're tired?" Itachi asked his smile gone, replaced by a far too serious expression that made him look alot more grownup

"A little" Naruto lied, he felt like collapsing from exhaustion, as Itachi dragged him in front of him

"You should be feeling wide awake, at least until night fall"

"I burn through potions fast" the hanyou shrugged

"Still that was a pretty strong dose I gave you" Itachi closed his eyes before snapping them back open "Sharingan" all the white vanished from his eyes as his pupils dilated, red veins pumped vigorously within them slightly jetting out of his eyes.

Naruto held still as the older boy looked him over catching a mumbled "should have known better then to give a potion to a hanyou without months of testing" that was far to soft for human ears to pick up.

"Feeling any dizziness or nausea?" Itachi asked looking him over

"No just tired" Naruto assured "Ow" the fox bounced as a needle went through his skin

Itachi looked the slightly bloodied needle closely before it disappeared beneath his sleeve "You seem all right but you should get you to Madam Pomfrey just in case... Maybe Hagrid would be better?" He shrugged as his eyes turned back to normal "I'll go get him once we get to the infirmary"

"Sorry guys" Itachi smiled standing up "Prefecty things to do" and gently pushed Naruto out of the common room

###

"What were you thinking giving first years a study potion" Madam Pomfrey scorned fusing over Naruto, and finding nothing wrong with him but all the same.

Hagrid was right beside her, they were 'lucky enough' to run into him well on their way to the hospital wing.

"Would you rather he go to Professor Snape's class unprepared?" Itachi scoffed and as the healer didn't reply he continued "Snape's a great head of house, very dedicated, where as the others often make me question if they even know what their job entails, but when it comes to his class he's 20 different kinds of unreasonable. I'll do what I have to inorder to make sure my housemates are spared his wrath in that regard" itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "Snape's already pissed because the headmaster paired Gryffindor and Slytherin together again for his potions class. I seriously think Dumbledore gets off on potions blowing up because the students are too busy glaring at each other to mind them"

"Now ya no that's not true I'chi" Hagrid defended

"Yes yes brilliant sage" Itachi dismissed "If ever ever a wiz there was"

"Huh?"

"Muggle play, doesn't matter. How's our patient?"

"Seems fine" Pomfrey confirmed "But I'll need to keep him over night for observations"

Itachi sighed "I'll go tell Snape"

"The kit just need some rest" Hagrid "Maybe a raw fish or two"

Naruto smiled up at that and let his body fall limply. The side of his head crashing against the pillow


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto purred cheerfully as he made his way to the breakfast table feeling fully refreshed but just before he sat down he was bombarded by his fellow first years.

"Where the hell where you" Suigetsu demanded

Naruto blinked sitting beside him "The hospital wing"

Theodore nodded his head adamantly "I told you! Itachi was acting really weird then took him away"

"You okay?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Naruto promised

"There's a rumor going around that you caught some demonic cold that was going to rambage against all first years if they didn't get you quarantined" said Theodore

"That's what Itachi told us anyway" Suigetsu scoffed "He said the only way not to get it was to do our homework"

"There's another rumor that you don't need sleep" Harry eyed

"I slept in the infirmary" Naruto assured

"And another that you slept in the Forbidden Forest after hunting werewolves all day for the school" Harry continued "They're also saying you spent the night corrupting, or perfecting, the souls of Gryffindor" Naruto groaned "So that one day the world will be made of only Slytherin house"

"None of these rumors left the common room" Suigetsu sighed eying his friend's miserable face "No one wants to see what happens if you brake rule one. I think people were just bored and making up random stuff, AND the older students like to mess with us"

"Sauke was glaring angrily at your empty bed" Theodore giggled "I think he's got a crush on you" naruto's face turned bright pink

"Oh yea" Harry recalled "Another rumor was Sasuke glared at you so hard you got sucked into another dimensions"

"I'm telling you he can do that!" Theodore swore "He did it to my chocolate frogs!"

"Sasuke didn't send your frogs into purgatory" Suigetsu rolled his eyes "You ate them all"

"He did! We were at the Malfoy Christmas part and he was mad I wouldn't share and-"

"It was 4 years ago, get over it" Suigetsu growled

"You weren't there!"

"I've got better things to do" Suigetsu lied to cover up the fact his family never got invited to any of the famous Malfoy gatherings. The stuck up bastards will sure make good use of their services but won't so much as say 'hi' when passing eachother on the street "Anyway Naruto" Suigetsu smiled seeing the fox stealthfully put a pound of bacon on his plate "you missed alot yesterday. You should have seen him" Suigetsu suddenly laughed "Quirrell, our defence teacher, was jumping around freaking out over the slightest sound. I dropped my book on the floor like THREE TIMES and it kept making him jump like a grasshopper! He's more squirrely then YOU"

Naruto's ears flattened at that.

"I heard from Chōji, he's a decent sort of Gryffindor, that Kiba ran out of the room the second Quirrell come in screaming about the smell! I heard he was sniffing his dog's butt to get the man's smell out!"

"Dog?"

"The Inuzuka are allowed to have dogs as their familiars because of this weird link they have with them" Suigetsu shrugged then scowled "you won't believe this but we got stuck with Hufflepuff for our defence class! I heard tell that we'll share Theory of magic with then to!"

Theodore giggled and everyone looked up at him "Oh sorry, I was just... At the christmas party last year Kiba managed to smuggly some firewhiskey from his parents' stash and his dog Akamaru got so drunk. The little guy jumped on the snack table and began singing. It actually sounded like he was howling 'double, double toil and trouble'. Kiba got in so much trouble"

"Wicked" Suigetsu spoke with absolutely no enthusiasm, he hated hearing about that stupid party "Come on fuzz ball" he turned to Naruto, a little shocked to find all the food on the fox's plate gone. He hadn't even seen the kit poke at it. Suigetsu just shook his head "We'd better get to class"

"What? Already?" Naruto groaned his hand inching to get a bagel "I just got here"

Suigetsu grabbed him by the scarf of his neck and gragged him off, Theodore trailing behind.

###

'Professor Iruka Umino' read the chalkboard as a young man barely 20 sat at the desk infront of it. His skin held a healthy tan on youthful features but a large scar reaching from one cheek and across his nose to the other drew the eye away from his otherwise flawless skin.

The classroom was huge easily holding the first years from all houses. Naruto sank in his seat at seeing all of them entering the class. Way too many wizards in one place. He liked the smaller classes.

"A great man once said" The man began once the students finished piling in "'Magic is just science we don't understand yet' not to disagree with the brilliant Arthur C. Clarke, one of my favorite muggle authors by the way (their literature is a guilty pleasure, I'll admit), it is my humble opinion that 'Science is merely magic we mortals claim to comprehend' has a much better ring to it and is undoubtedly more accurate, wouldn't you say?"

Naruto scribbled down the name and quotes, not sure if they were important or not. The rest of his house seem disguised with the idea of muggle anything. Naruto on the other hand was disguised with the idea of books. Ew reading.

"Outside these walls, in the 'muggle world', science is always changing, always shifting. There's is always some new theory. Some new fact that's disproved not a hundred years later. We mages are the true scientist of this mortal verse. Vibrating particuals so quickly fire dances in our palms. We convert energy into mass to 'conjure' something as trival as a doll or as complex as a tank. We manipulate barriers between space and time to summom a demon to our plane.

"Our existance is not a contradiction to muggle science but the logical evolution required to understand nature's true laws. What separates us from muggles, beyond culture, is the advancement of our genetics... imperticular our brain. It is what always us to manipulate the world around us. It is agreed by most magical theories that the brain is what allows our souls to interact with the physical world and that our minds adapted to allow us the use of the magical pathways that intangle with our bodies. The pathways being our soul. We tape into the excess energy it produces in order to do the things we can do.

"We understand that this world is an illusion of our own creation. That thought holds far more power then that of an atomic bomb. To understand the science behind magic we surpass any limitations we place onto ourselves. By doing so, by definition, we become gods. Now if only it was as easy as it sounds.

"Here we will be exploring the science behind magic and the various philosophies of its nature. We will be focusing on your ability to think and not your skills with a wand"

'No foolish wand waving' immediately came to mind but this guy didn't seem half as scary as Snape.

"First we will be going over muggle science and branch out through the various ways it is wrong and the few remarkable laws they got right. Then we will move to the Elven Ideals of Magic"

"Elven!" Draco sneered "What could we possibly learn from elves OR muggles?"

"Quite alot actually. Muggles have the stepping stones and terminology needed to grasp the elven view point. America, Japan, and Italy have all accepted many of the elven theories to be correct" the young professor answered "but I assume you're thinking about house elves. Tell me do you know how many kinds of elves their are? No? Then shut up and let me teach"

Draco's mouth dropped and Suigetsu couldn't surpress his giggles.

"Yes Miss. Granger?" The man turned his eyes towards a hand held heigh in the air.

"Even the origins of mankind?" She blurted out

"Pardon?"

"I read it in the text book on elven philosophy where they believe humans came from"

"Yes that is hard to grasp" he sighed "No, as far as I am aware of no country acknowledges that particular theory as anything more then a religious view. It doesn't hold much stock"

Iruka looked at his class, eagerly waiting to be told the wrong notion elves had in their brains, and sighed. He'd hoped to bring it up later after they understood more about elven culture "The elves of purgatory are a very advanced people but many of their religious views have been thrown in with facts. This is why it is necessary to study all their ideas carefully. One particular biggy however is what elves think of the mortal verse. They believe their are trillions of intelligent lifeforms living on different world which could very well be possible but they also believe humans to be the most common.

"They claim that the first bread of humanity, yes as in multiple, ever to evolve intertwined technology and magic to the point they ascended into omniscient. But before that each time these ancient humans went to another galaxy they created a replica of their solar system as a familiar foothold. A few million years after they ascended humanity evolved again on each of the Earth replicas within those systems.

"I'll stress this is a religious view the elves take very seriously, no different then Christian or Hindu beliefs. They become heighly offended if it is questioned. I've actually heard of house elves forsaking their human family and returning to purgatory when this concept is mocked"

"But... house elves are bond to their masters" Theodore blinked

"By their own magic, they can very easily remove that bond but it's seen as a very large cultural taboo for them" Iruka explained "Miss. Granger perhaps you can tell me how many types of elves there are?"

"Four: the high elves, the common elves, the dark elves, and house elves"

"Good" he nodded "the Altmer, or high elves as they are often called, are tall golden skin and sharp fearures. The common elves are light skinned and never taller then 5'8, they are known for their beauty and grace. The Dunmer, or Dark elves, are blue or gray skinned with red or white eyes. They are equally as beautiful as common elves but are known for their aggressive nature. House elves...

"You see house elves did not evolve but were created by the Altmer. They were given to Merlin and his followers as gifts as the elves believed Merlin to be one of their Ascended gods posing as a mortal. It is in part the idea that they are serving the families choosen by their god that makes house elves so eager to serve. The idea of leaving them being blasphemous. That and they were designed to be very cheerful and helpful creature.

"Well were on the topic of elves who can tell me the four planes of exsistance according to them? Give someone else a chance Miss. Granger. Yes Miss. Haruno"

Naruto blushed seeing the pretty little Ravenclaw girl with pink hair that the professor picked.

She smiled sitting up straight "Reikai, Purgatory, the Mortalverse, and the Digitailverse. They all overlap eachother with Reikai being the center of the four"

"Good but what are they?" The professor smiled

"hum, the mortalverse is the one and only multiverse where every decision made by every living thing branches off another paralle reality. Reikai, is the realm of spirits. The elves believe it is where the ascended reside and mortal souls go when they die"

"As you said it's where MORTAL souls go" Iruka stressed "The ascended, according to the elves, do not much apprecaite the immortals of purgatory. Just because they cannot die of old age doesn't mean they cannot die. They are left to their own devices upon their death. Generally they are either captured or eaten by some unspeakable big bad, their souls destroyed so another may increase their power, but many know the secret to reincarnation. Unlike mortals they keep their memories. Death doesn't mean the same thing to them as it does to you and me"

"No matter if any of that is true Purgatory itself is a less then appealing place" he subconsciously his left cheek barely touching the scar.

"It is the realm of dreams. The gates of hell. Makai, demon world, the Fade. It is where many, if not all, of the 'gods' worshipped by mortals reside: Asgardians, Olympians, the Egyptian deities all beings of purgatory. To tell the truth demons are no better or worse then any other species. Good and bad like us all. They just get a bad rap...

"Purgatory is not like the mortalverse. There is no space, no emptiness. It is land and oceans, forest and mountains, plains but mostly deserts... barren with such limited resources all around... and what mimics sky. The clouds don't move. Oh they shift and turn, constintly altering their shape, but they stay set in one place never moving across the eternally red sky. These 'clouds' are nothing more then gas pockets, mostly toxic, that produce light. No space means no stars so these 'clouds' take their place in a sense. Floating islands coexist with the clouds. The elves live on one of these floating islands. Unlike most of Purgatory it's full of green planet life as many of the islands far to heigh to be touched by most lifeforms.

"On the ground below... Beneath the surface is what we often call Hell. Fire and brimstone, sulfur and ash. It's not a place of damnation... just a place. A horrible place filled with screaming and the most sadistic creatures you'd ever meet... Sorry it appears I've run off topic"

The students simply stared at him, noticing his low voice and tence body. It wasn't a lecture anymore. He was remembering something.

"Professor" Naruto hesitated "D-did you ever..."

"When I was young some friends and I played around with some magic we shouldn't have. No all of us survived the encounter... most didn't" he suddenly reliezed who he was talking to and smiled, shaking off whatever he was thinking

"The Digitailverse is an example of planar magic, if it in fact exsist. The elves sure go into alot of detail and categorizing the various plants and animals that live their for something that's only a fantasy. They claim it was created by the Athenians of 'EarthReplica82'. Those Athenians seem to have such interesting ends no matter what world they evolve to in elven folklore. These ones digitized themselves, that means they made it so they exist in technology, in the pursuit of immortality. They created seven items, seven Millennium items, that were used to anchor this digital realm drawing on the energies of purgatory to do it. Magic and technology work so beautifully together don't they. This Earth Replica overlaps with one of the clouds of purgatory. The humans, not knowing what it was, dubbed it the Shadow Realm. Not all that bright, according to the elves, seeing one little cloud and thinking it's an entire universe even if that cloud was the size of a solar system"

(A/N: EarthReplica82 is a mixture of Yu-Gi-Oh, Digimon, and Pokemon. I'm thinking of doing another fic off this later on)

"Anyway, eventually this world evolved into itself and although the anchors are still in place they are hardly needed anymore"

"So they created an entire universe?" One of the kids, not sure which one, asked

"So the elves say but if you believe that you have no choice but to believe the rest. If it exsist it would prove the exsistance of the Earth replica it originated from"

"Unless a different culture made it" Granger supplied

"Yes that's the problem with Elven philosophy, they mix so many facts into it its hard to tell what to believe"

###

A/N:

All my crossovers will take place in the same universe but different worlds. Most of this stuff will NOT make an appearance in this story but it is part of a much bigger picture you should be aware of. I put alot of thought into it and if anyone wants to use it feel free. I call my universe "Elven Philosophy" and would appreciate it if you labeled it as such in the summery if used.

**Finer Points:**

• The ancients from Stargate created entire replicas of their solar system in each new galaxy they visited. Millions of years after they ascended humanity evolved again on each of these worlds.

• As in Battle Star Galactica the humans follow an exact repeating pattern. Everything from the name of the cities to the people is almost identical unless interferance from interdimensional (demons and alike) or alien lifeforms. Because of this the ascended study humans and use them as a comparison for all mortal life. They don't like when outside influences interfere.

Please tell me what you think of the universe, stupid idea / great idea or somewhere in between. Even if you never reveiw again please tell me


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

The planet in the Alteran home galaxy is not a copy but the original. The Earth in the Milky Way galaxy is the copy. The Replicas are all in one universe, not a multiverse (though those exist to). They are exact replicas to the last detail and under those conditions humanity proves we are not snow flakes. That is what the ascended find so fascinating. If left to our own devices and under the same conditions we will do the exact same thing. "All of this has happened before, and it will all happen again"

Alien interferance is sometimes seen as an opportunity for furthur study (as long as there are control groups that never make first contact) but the immortals of purgatory are just seen as a nuisance since they aren't even meant to be on the same plane of existance. Harry / Naruto's planet as been irreversibly affected by immortals and is mostly ignored by ascended beings as a result. A 'tainted experiment' leads to free range for demons.

Elves and 'gods' can be moved back to purgatory without much fuss but Demons are very territory. If they claim something (even if it's in another dimension) they're keeping it, their coming back to it, and they could care less what omnipotent beings like the Ancients or the Q think about it. Hanyou, half elves, and demigods are the most hated creatures by the ascended because technically they are meant to be in the mortalverse (Demomic possestion falls under that same rule) but their influance alters human development. Merely existing can change how the world was meant to play out. Destiny takes a back seat.

Now heres a list of Naruto characters and their houses.

•Slytherin = Itachi (7year Prefect), Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Jūgo (3), Neji (3), Kimimaro (3), Zabuza (5), Haku (3), Deidara (7), Sasori (7), Kisame (7), Hidan (7), Shisui (7)

•Gryffindor = Chōji, Kiba

•Hufflepuff = Hinata

•Ravenclaw = Shino, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai

###

The sun was beating down against dark robes. Despite the heat's persistance it went unnoticed by the blonde hanyou that stood in the courtyard. His stomach twisting and turning, devouring itself well demanding more food.

It hadn't had a satisfying meal since that night he spent in the hospital wing. Hagrid had literally brought in a ton of the biggest juiciest fish he'd ever see. The raw juices tickling his tastebuds as it dripped down his throat appeasing his deprived belly. He hadn't had a good meal since.

All the food at Hogwarts was junk as far as his belly was concerned. The well cooked meat good for an occational snack but a poor source of nutrition. He needed something more, something raw, something bleeding. His insides were just wired that way but the school didn't take his needs into account. Not really their fault but his gut was too starved to care.

He'd managed a few rare stacks at dinner but it wasn't the same and not nearly enough. Suigetsu had made a habit out of dragging Naruto away from every meal so he never got his fill.

"I'm hungery" Naruto growned gribbing his broom tightly. The old wood filling frail in his hand.

"You just ate like a dozen sandwitches" Suigetsu rolled his eyes not understanding the needs of a true hanyou.

"Maybe we should sneak off to the kitchen" Theodore knew, he put a good bit of study into magical creatures. His scent, well laced with concern, showed he understood a hungery demon was something to be feared "The weasley twins know how to get in. They've been boasting about it"

"Ditch class? Are you serious? Snape would skin alive!"

They'd seen first hand what Snape could do when pissed. The Weasley twins had played a prank on the seventh year dorms. A pretty cool one involving a bee hive, an oiled floor, and a tube filled with jello. A prank that forced any self respecting kitsune to giggle with delight... right up until Snape found out.

The twins had to bend over a coach, trousers down, as a thin cane that injured the vary air it moved through cut apart their hides. The sound of it slicing through the air stang the hanyou's ears.

Luckily first years didn't have to worry about the cane unless they really messed up, rule one kind of mess up, but the threat of a trip over the knee was so much more embarrasing.

"I meant after class" Theodore assured

"Alright class" Madam Hooch called "Everyone got their broom? Good put them on the ground beside you put your hand over it and say 'up'" she instructed and moments later the air was filled with 'ups'

Harry Potter barely had to speak before his leaped into his hand and Malfoy got it on his third try! The stupid thing wouldn't even move for Naruto. It didn't even roll. This was how it was every class. Charms he still couldn't get the feather to float. Transfiguration he was just as big a dissapointment. Astronomy he didn't have the slightest clue what was going on... Well Potions and Herbology he was doing pretty well in but that's just because his hightened sense gave him a HUGE advantage and the plants were too scared of him to give him any trouble but anything that actually required magic he just could get.

"UP!" He barked, truly barked. The embarrassing puppyish yelp forcing all his classmates to jump but the broom stayed perfectly still.

He could feel his blood boiling in anger. Closing his eyes, ignoring the weird looks he was getting, he stretched out his fingers. He concentrated, feeling the wood, calling out to it in his mind. "up" nothing happened "Up" he used more force feeling his palm tingle as his magic circulated in it but still nothing. He stopped feeling something brush against his palm. A leaf?

Opening his eyes he was shocked to find branchs streching out of the wood and twisting up to his hand

"I-I think I broke my broom" he groaned

"That's alright Mr. Uzumaki, we'll get you a new one" Madam Hooch sighed walking off to the broom closest

"Planet affinate" Granger nodded "That's really rare"

"Not really" Nott shrugged "Kitsune are naturally very intone with nature. They also master illusionist, even going so far as to make them solid!"

Draco suddenly looked smug as Granger was corrected by a Slytherin.

"I've never done an illusion" Naruto grumbled

"Just cause they can doesn't mean you'll be" Suigetsu patted his back "It's cool you got the plant thing"

Madam Hooch came back and handed Naruto his new broom "mount your brooms" she instructed "Kick off, havor for a moment then land again. On three one, two..."

One of the Gryffindors kicked off too soon and before Naruto could even process it the boy was zipping around out of control. His heart stopped as the boy crashed against the wall letting go of the broom. Naruto did the only thing he could do. He kicked off his shoes.

Dropping the broom he dropped to all fours and for the first time in 15 years he let his body loose. He kicked his legs and rushed towards the wall the soil getting under his nails and the feel of dirt against skin called out to his entire body. The world appeared to stop around him. The only proof it still moved as the slow flatter of a nearby bee's wings.

He quickly found himself against stone, his claws digging in without hesitation as he climbed up. His toe nails cutting through the silk of his socks ruining the cloths.

Running up the wall he made his way to the boy and pounced off. He snagged the boy and twisted in the air landing perfectly on the ground below. The soil cracking beneath his feet. He dropped the boy and pressed his hands against his head to drum out the burning throb in his brain.

The boy didn't thank him. The kid freaked and ran off to the other students

"G-good work Mr. Uzumaki" Madam Hooch quickly came to her senses walking over but a claw slashed across the air between them.

Red light began to pour from Naruto's skin as his blood burned out of control, screaming forcing it's way out as a flame that consumed him. The marks on his cheeks enlarged and his eyes blurred red. "Run" the word left his mouth in the form of a plea but his mind quickly forgot why he said it then forgot to care. Excitement and frustration mixed with an endless hunger consumed everything of himself until a single thought emerged as he looked at the frail creature before him.

'Food'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is my first action scene so please tell me how I did, constructive criticism welcome.

###

The beast once known as Naruto leaped forward it's claw inches away from beheading the old witch before a loud 'pop' blistered his ears and she was gone. He continued his attack against the ground. Dust filled his lungs and clouding his sight.

"Run, inside the caste quickly" he heard it, he couldn't make sense of the words but it spoke nearby.

He rushed out of the crater easily spanning 20 feet and headed towards his lunch. It fired light at him but he easily dodged and continued. It jumped an a broom and launch into the air flinging light from a stick in its hand.

He leaped after it into the sky. His left claw brushing against the wood digging a deep grove but failing to grab the target. It pushed higher into the air, it's light though easily maneuvered forced him to keep an eye on it. He couldn't go after the smaller bites as she continuously fluang spell after spell.

The beast snarled as he climbed back up the wall and pushed off. Just as quickly it whipped the stick about. No light this time and no ability to dodge hanging in mid leap. His limbs snapped together and he herld crashing to the ground.

All attempts to snarling and hiss were futile as he failed to struggled against the invisible binds. His limbs refusing to move.

Assuming the fight was it slowly, foolishly, moved down. Too convinced of the spells might to notice a hand twitch or arms bend. He fought against the binds pushing out his limbs. The flames of his half mortal soul eating away at the affending magic. Red light burst out from his body like fire as he pulled the spell apart. A high pitched roar broke from his lungs. A sound called cute by only one form of beast to the rest of the world it could only be described as demonic.

The force knocked the witch off her broom and throwed her across the field. The beast wasted no time and plunged itself towards his most troublesome lunch.

"Protego" it screamed and the beast found his head knocking against a shield

Rage flaring he clawed and snapped at the offending barrier. Stabbing his nails in and pulling it apart.

The witches as grew wide as her barrier proved useless. The demon snarled and slashed his claw across its face.

"Sharingan" the new sound forced him to snap his head in it's direction but the world quickly faded to black. He felt something worming about in his mind, something calming something warm. He felt the rage slip way but the hunger still ate at him... It didn't matter. He'd eat when he woke. He needed sleep. He barley felt the back of his head crashing against the ground.

###

Naruto felt his stomach growl as he slowly rejoined the land of the living. His body acked more so then usual and his head felt like he used it to crack open a diamond. "Too much butterbeer" he grumbled turning onto his belly and cuddling into his pillow.

"I'll add that to your list of offences" Naruto paled as he caught the scent of various animal organs and herbs.

"P-professor?" Naruto quickly sat up catching sight of the darkly dressed man.

Snape was sitting in a chair next to him a book in hand. Not looking up the potions master picked up a large bucket and dropped it into the fox's lap. Naruto's ears perked at the content and immediately pulled out one of the fish biting off it's head. The bones crushing against his powerful teeth like the crunchy bits in peanut butter... Peanut butter coated raw fish. Naruto wasn't sure if that sounded gross or not... Maybe chocolate would be better? Stuffed with marshmallows and pickles. Taking another bit he purred around the deliciousness that was fish.

Even to Naruto's eyes it seemed as if Snape ignored his existance and stayed consumed in his book but the moment the last scrap of fish was swallowed the man asked "Are you finished?"

"Yes sir" Naruto replied

"If you're still hungery I can summon the elves to get you some more"

Not liking the idea of any creature being 'summoned' Naruto shock his head 'no' only to have his stomach growl out a 'yes'.

Snape instantly snapped his book shot and glared at the fox "I do not appreciate being lied to" Naruto's ears flattened into his skull and his tail slowly curl between his legs, thankfully the sheet that covered him blocked out that particularly embarrassing display, and a soft pitiful whimper escaped his lips as he exposed his neck... Not really sure why but just following what his instincts commanded.

Snape sighed pinching the bridge of his nose the same way Itachi does when he's frustrated "Twinkle" he called and a load pop sounded

A young house elf, young by their standards probably meant he was at least 80, appeared before them a large smile on his face "Yes Master Snape?"

"Bring Naruto another helping of fish" Snape order handing the bucket over and the elf instantly vanished with it. Snape turned his eyes to Naruto "Once you finished eating we will talk about this afternoon"

That sounded less then good "What happened?" Naruto asked curiously

Snape looked at him suspiciously. His eyes clearly seaching for traces of a lie. Why would he look for that?

Naruto's eyes darted about the room. He was in the infirmary, again, but he was drawing a blank as to why. The last thing he could remember was his broom sprouting branches... Had he been in an accident during class? He was pretty clumsy but he never really got hurt. Well he got hurt it just healed really fast. Most minor injuries were gone in like an hour. Maybe he fell off his broom? That would be so embarrassing! Wait he had been really hungery. Maybe he passed out from hunger! That be even worse! That would explain why his head of house us here forcing him to eat.

The load pop again that hurt Naruto's sensitive ears and the elf delivered not a bucket but the biggest fattest fish ever to appear before the fox's nose. It was twice the size of the hanyou child!

Naruto's ears perked up and his tail wiggled happily as he pounced at the elf stealing the fish "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" He cheered before crawling under the bed with his fish, hiding it from the world so that only he could enjoy it.

"Stop this!" Snape order looking under the bed, a little shocked to find less then half the fish already consumed.

Naruto couldn't help it, the second he saw Snape so close to his fish he let out a loud growl.

"Fine" Snape snapped his wand and suddenly the boy's pajama bottoms were stuck to the floor. Snape sat back up and took out his book.

Naruto groaned and whimpered trying to scoot around without losing his pants. Eventually his hunger got the best of him and he was forced to give up for the rest of his fish.

"Finished?" Snape called magicly knowing when last bit of fish was gone.

"Yes sir" Naruto mumbled blushing

"Good then get out here we need to talk" Snape commanded

"S-sir?" Naruto blushed "I-I'm stuck"

"I realize"

"C-could you-" Naruto began but was cut off by a "No"

"I-I'm sorry I growled"

"You will be"

Naruto's ears flattened at that

"Get out here, you're going to be losing your pants shortly anyway"

"Please I-"

"Now!"

Naruto flinched at the tone coming to terms that this was only going to get worse the longer he held out. He wiggle out of his pajama bottoms and quickly checked to make sure he was wearing underwear. A stupid thing for but you never know. He blushed realizing the underpants he was wearing were the briefs with little kitten faces all over them. It almost be better to go out naked but that idea barely lost by a nose.

Naruto crawled out from under the bed and stood up in front of his head of house "I-I'm sorry a growled at you" he swore

"I know but you need to learn better control of those impulses of yours. I know it's difficult for you but you need to try harder." Snape began "If you had then today's incident would have been avoided"

Naruto curiously tilted his head to the side "What incident?"

The potions master once again gave him a searching look before answering "I'm afraid you heroicly saved one of your classmates from a painful fall but thankfully reliezed attacking your instructor was a far better idea"

"W-what?" Naruto blinked

Snape sighed rubbing his temple "With adequate treatment her wounds won't even scar and no one else was injured" Snape thought it best not to mention how terrified the rest of his charges were or how he was forced to hold a house meeting to calm them all down and assure them they were safe. His godson, his sweat spoiled little dragon, wrote a letter to Lucius. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it was about.

"S-should I start packing" Naruto stared down at his feet twisting his tail in his hands

"Why you need to pack?" Snape proded

"Aren't I... expelled?" why on Earth would the professor make him pulled down his pants if he was going to be expelled. Wasn't the punishment obvious enough?

"I am not so merciful. You will be spending an indefinite number of detentions with Hagrid where you will learn how to better control your impulses. You will also be spending a good amount of time over my knee for not coming forward before this became a problem.

"I am here to help you, my position as head of house is not honorary. I have been spending a good portion of my time study up on Hanyou. I was under the impression that all are different. That not all require raw meals and with you gorging yourself I assumed you fell under that category. I will not be making that mistake again. I'll be spending the next 7 years breathing down your neck seeing as you'd rather starve yourself then come to me. Now stop staring at your feet, they are not the ones in trouble"

Naruto hesitantly looked up.

"I do not appreciate being dubbed a failer and I clearly failed with you. From now on I expect you to came to me when you have a problem, is that understood?"

"Yes sir" Naruto automatically responded receiving a 'Good' in return.

Snape's hands stretched out to grab the hanyou and Naruto's firsf impulse was to run away, given what was obviously about to happen, but he commanded himself still and let the potions master pull him into the waiting lap.

Naruto whimpered feeling his underpants be pulled down just enough to expose his frail backside. All backsides were frail as far as he knew. Maybe it was some cruel joke one whatever creator god's part to SMACK

Naruto jumped a little at the harsh treatment of his rear. His tail wanted so desperately to go back between his legs but was pinned to his back by Snape's left hand. Instead it curled around the hand squeezing as tightly as a tail could, which couldn't be all that tight as the other hand wasn't letting up a bit. It fell down hard forcing out yelps and pleads along with the occasional sobs. He wiggled his bottom just as much as he dared to get away from at least some of the pain but it didn't seem to be working either.

As fast as it started it ended and Naruto felt his undies being pulled back up before he himself was pulled into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji groaned as Fred and George giggled. They seemed incapable of learning despite how often they suffered Snape's wrath. Neji seriously believed they shared a love of pain, the embodiment of masochism. He honestly couldn't fathom why he was friends with them on most days but then they's force him in awe of their cleverness and ingenuity. They were topping their classes, as not even they were stupid enough to challenge Snape in that regard, well losing more points then the rest of their housemates put together (something they took great pride in). Maybe that was why, they cared little for rules they deemed inconvenience and acted with a care free nature Neji could only dream of. They were pixies that's what they were, mischief manifested with consciousness.

A little bored with his own thoughts Neji looked around the common room. Itachi's little brother was sitting obediently beside the least sane prefect within the school. The boy occationally wiggled in his seat well doing his best to look cool, his cheeks slightly pink as he pretended no one knew the reason. Itachi was... less then pleased to hear his little brother run over to a rampaging demon, go figure. Neji was smart enough to stay out of family affairs but to tell the truth if the kid hadn't intervened they'd all be down one flight instructor.

Said demon, no longer rampaging, was sitting by himself in a corner working on his essay for Snape like the rest of the procrastinating first years. It was Thursday night and they still hadn't finished! Despite the potions master's attempts they were all far to frightened to let the boy in their study groups. Even the Hōzuki seemed to be keeping his distance. The boy must of realized for all his boasting he was little more then an insect beside a real demon. Demons were beast, savage creatures driven only by instinct. Having the hanyou here was little more then a social experiment.

Even knowing this just looking at the beast it hardly seemed intimidating. Just laying on its belly scribbling down on a scroll.

"Byakugan" Neji whispered the incantation out of curiosity. His eyes looking beyond the flesh and seeing the thin frail strings that intertwined with the organs and veins, the magical pathways that made up the soul. The three major hubs in the stomach, heart, and brain glowing a bright white well the strings streched out of them to the rest of the body. He choked back a gasp as his eyes grew wide. There were two sets of strings, a blue and a red, that wraped around the body so tightly you could barely see the organs. The hanyou's very soul was split in two, connecting only well twisting around the three major hives of magic. How was that possible?

Another figure strolled up to the hanyou. A fairly normal magical circulatory system, if not a bit larger the average (A strong soul), save for a single flaw. A net of magic in the brain disconnected from the rest of the pathways. It was shaped like... A lightning bolt? Neji smirked realizing who he was looking at. Deformities and scars in the pathways were more common then people think and the little kid was bloody lucky that was all he got from the expierance. It looked like a good chunk of his magic was in there though.

"Neji, what are you doing?" A voice turned his head but he couldn't see anyone there. He blinked dispelling the Byakugan and suddenly a girl was in front of him "Stop raping people with your eyes"

Neji blushed "I wasn't!" people constantly mistake his families major spell for x-ray vision. It does work a little like that but he sees the energies that make up everything not the physical elements. You actually had to guess the physical based off the emergy's shaping. He certainly can't see through people's clothes like they all seem to think possible.

Yellow eyes examined him disbelievingly "just keep those eyes to yourself mister" Gemma glared before looking back at her book.

"Yeah Neji... You perv" The Weasley twins snickered "Undressing firsties... with your eyes... for shame"

"Can it" Neji commaned tossing a waded up partchment at their heads. He'd learned they never stopped until they got a reaction so he just indulge them.

Gemma just sat turning the pages of her book looking for any material she could use for her Astronomy essay. That damn choker with those bizarre runes was on her neck. She said it was a gift from her grandmother and it protected her from blood magic but seeing as Neji couldn't even see her magical pathways it obviously did alot more then that. Although Neji wasn't really interested in seeing into her soul the fact he couldn't, the fact runes like that existed no matter how rare, frustrated him to no end.

Ignoring her Neji looked over at the boy-who-lived and his pet hanyou. They were side by side a scroll between them. They were talking about each rule and writing the translation down. Odd, Potter never seemed to talk much to the hanyou and now that it's proven he's a horrible monster the kid suddenly wants to hang out? First years are weird.

###

"Voldemort killed my father. I don't blame the house he was in no more then the food that he ate! I blame HIM because that is were it belongs!" Those words were ringing in his ears when he'd been sorted and Harry wasn't sure if it had been a mistake to listen to them. Ron had seemed pretty nasty to the very idea that blaming an entire people for one man's actions was wrong. The kid with the tail had a good point no matter how much Ron won't admit it. So when the hat had mentioned a Slytherin characteristic Harry didn't speak against it. He let the hat put him where it wanted... not sure that had been a good idea.

Ron instantly stopped talking to him and not many of his own house liked him. The kids in other houses immediately believed Ron's outburst that Naruto had corrupted him. Their were only three kids that Harry hanged out with but he felt rather out of place with them. To tell the truth he felt flat out two dimensional. Like he was just there in the background but now?

Naruto was as far way from everyone as humanly possible. Suigetsu and Theodore, his best friends, occationally looked at the fox boy but were clearly too afraid to get near him. That wasn't right. That thing in the field, whatever it was whatever happened, wasn't Naruto. Naruto was shy, kind of jumpy, and a glutton at every meal. He saved Neville. What happened next was a creature of pure rage, nothing else. Was that why people kept calling him a demon? There was something frightening in him but that wasn't him. Naturo even begged them all to run when that red light started to leak out of his skin. It wasn't right to ostracize him for that.

Harry had walked over to him and planted himself beside him. Naruto stared at him, flat out shocked, but Harry just layed put his parchment and asked if he could share the fox's copy of the rules. Naruto nodded hesitantly and they moved on from there, just like nothing had happened and nothing had changed. Harry could tell his friend appreciated that.

"Okay firsties" Itachi hopped up "Bedtime, off you go, and if you haven't finished Snape's Potions essay-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah screwed by mountain trolls" Suigetsu cut him off packing his stuff

"But I wanted to say it!" Itachi whined "You didn't even say it right! If you're going to steal someone's catch phrase at least say it right!"

Suigetsu just rolled his eyes and walked off towards his dorm


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had a large plate in front of him with slabs of raw meat stacked over a foot high. He chewed one of the stacks, bleed dripping down his chin. The dish was so well covered in herbs and spices it was hard to tell it was raw. The demon was literally purring as he munched on the food.

Sasuke glare dangerously at the demon child as he wiggled in his seat, his backside STILL hurting. It had obviousely been the hanyou's fault. All of it but Itachi refused to admit that.

Last night Itachi had been his usual unreasonable and irrational self. After hearing that the insane Gryffindor favoring headmaster had awarded 20 points to the brave and oh so handsome Slytherin Itachi grabbed his little brother by the scarf of his neck and dragged him into the closest abandoned room he could find. Lucky there were a few hundered, or something outrageous like that, unused rooms so it wasn't that hard to find.

"okay, okay" Itachi repeated walking back and forth "okay"

"You said that" Poor poor little brothers have no sense of self preservation

"Do NOT be cheeky with me. You're a bloody Uchiha! Use that gods damned brain of yours!" Itachi snapped whipping out his wand and casting a silencing charm before he blow up any further

Sasuke flinched obviousely assuming that wand motion was meant for him.

"Have I ever in all my years cast my wand at you brother?" Itachi growled only getting furthur annoyed.

"No" Sasuke stood up straight and tried to look cool but his blush proved he was far from it. Gods preserve us when this boy becomes a teenager!

"Then stop being an idiot" Itachi fliched the boy's forehead "Now please explain to me why you so wisely thought jumping in front of a raging demon was a good idea"

"I didn't jump in front of him" Sasuke defended his actions "It doesn't matter, it worked didn't it"

Faster then lightning Itachi's hand cracked down against the boy's backside. Sasuke jumped, running to the other side of the room well rubbing the sting out. Just how serious this was finally occurring to him.

Itachi took a deep breath, trying to calm down so as not to kill his little brother (as that would defeat the purpose). Sasuke having seen that look before wisely remained silent.

"Okay lets come back to the obvious death wish you have and focus on lesser matters for a bit" Itachi kept his voics even and smooth "Please tell me why you thought performing blood magic infront of such a large crowd of people, half of them who hate you on princible, was a good idea?"

"No one knows the Sharingan has ties to blood magic"

"That's because we don't use it for cliche things like controling people's brains and commanding demons" Itachi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose

"I'm not trying to scare you but there's a reason we need to hide. Sure our current minister doesn't care about blood magic but what about the one after him or the one after that? 200 years ago blood magic was outlawed and those that preformed it were dragged off to Azkaban. Since then the ministry has gone back and forth, never holding a consistent thought in their heads. Sasuke if our family is outed then the next minister that claims us monsters will have our entire family executed! This isn't a game. It isn't something to show off to your friends and gloat about your own awesomeness!"

"I wasn't showing off!" Sasuke denied

"You're always doing things like this! Remember that time you were 7 and you opened up a portal to purgatory because the Nott boy wouldn't share his biscuits with you"

"They were chocolate frogs!"

"That makes it so much better"

"Whatever this wasn't anything like that time. He would have killed her if I didn't do something!"

"Then let him!" The words left his mouth before he had time to process them. And the world instantly stopped once they were spoken.

"Let him?" Sasuke softly repeated staring in horror at his brother

"She is a full grown witch and you're an 11 year old boy. Next time something like this happens you run that lily white hide all the way to the nearest adult and let them handle it. It was a complete fluke you were able to calm him down at all"

"It wasn't a fluke!" Sasuke focused on the wrong thing "I've been practicing blood magic sinse I could walk. I know what I was doing"

Sasuke shivered blocking out the rest of the memory and went back to glaring at the hanyou that was clearly to blame.

Sasuke jerked as a piece of cake suddenly appeared an inch away from his face and stared talking "Hello Sasuke! Please eat me. I will make you happy and drive away all those nasty emo sulkiness away"

"Emo?"

"It's a muggle word" Itachi smiled revealing he was the one holding the cake "I think it means 'sulky braty little brother' or something like that"

"What is it with you and muggles?" Sasuke glared

"Their fascinating. All the little devices they have to create in order to survive without magic. Their thoughts on magic and the worlds they express in their plays. They're more clever then people give them credit for. Magic makes us lazy. You lose sight of what makes the world great when a passing thought alters the landscape"

"Huh... You can leave now. I reject your piece offering"

"Piece offering? This? It's only a cake little brother. A moist tasty cake forged by the most talented chiefs in all the land"

"Jipsy won't appreciate that" Sasuke pictured their family's house elf's face if she heard her cooking was less then the best out of the entire world.

"She will never know of our forbidden love" Itachi spoke to the cake before turning to Sauke "Besides she lives a good 10 miles away from here, a completely different land. There's just no comparison"

"Right" Sasuke did his best to keep glaring at his brother. His insanity occationally forcing the most stone set of lips into smiles.

"You want the cake" Itachi commanded "It is delicious and packed with chocolatey goodness"

"If I wanted cake for breakfast I would have grabbed a slice"

"You're right!" Itachi nodded "No self respecting Slytherin would eat something as tasty as cake"

Itachi suddenly picked up the giant cake nearby "Since I'm not wanted here I'll go see if any Ravenclaws desire my company"

He took the cake and walked off, dropping it on the Gryffindor table with only the explanation "Fred made it" before slithering off to the Raveclaws. The Slytherin glared angrily well the Gryffindor hesitantly poked at it (expecting the thing to explode any minute).

Moments later the owls came rushing in, delivering their letters. Sasuke blinked seeing a beautiful snow owl, the kind he's been begging his father for over a year now, fly over to Potter.

The owl stayed nearby stealing raw bacon from the demons plate. The demon growled and hissed but the bird remained unimpressed well the rest of the flock stayed as far away as possible. The snowy owl being an obvious Gryffindor bird.

###

Naruto blushed, hesitantly looking back at the half giant before kicking off his shoes and pealing away his socks. A smiled gracing his lips at the feel of grass hugging his feet. He lazily pulled off his robes and tossing them to the ground, leaving on only his snow white briefs.

The gentle breeze softly kissing his bare skin well fading heat of the setting sun warmed his skin. His instinct rejoicing at the absent of clothes well the shame beaten into him by wizarding culture forcing his cheeks to flush. So confusing and liberating as nature called out to him.

The cracking of teeth could be heard as Harry tried to bite into a rock cake. His frail mortal jaws not able to penetrate the hard substance.

Hagrid had invited Harry over for tea and Naruto got dragged along. He wouldn't have minded so much if he didn't have detention with the half giant right after. Hagrid even thought, since Naruto was already there, that they should get started but this... This was not what the hanyou was expecting.

Hagrid had set up a sheet and some food, like a picnic, by the lake and told Naruto to catch them some fish.

The fox boy smiled climbing up a nearby tree and studied the surface of the lake, looking for the slightest movement. He hesitantly talked out on one of the stronger branches. His feet perfectly feeling out every flaw in the bark allowing him perfect balance. He really didn't get it. He was a pretty big klutz well in shoes but now his feet moved so gracefully on their own as if they were part of the wood. He waited for all of three seconds before leaping off the brancg and diving into the lake, his nails digging into scaly flesh.

He grinned swimming back to shore as the fish tried to wiggle from his grip. Once his feet hit land he tossed the fish at Hagrid and walked over to the basket filled with rock cakes. Picking up one he felt his teeth easily pass through the tough layer but even with his hieghtened senses he couldn't get much out of the bland biscuits. It seemed to mean too tell Hagrid that so the fox just smiled and took the rock cake with him for his next dive into the lake 'accidentally' losing it in the hunt for fish.

Best. Detention. Ever.


	9. Chapter 9

No! Everything in Harry screamed as we run down the hall

"Where are we going?" Naruto called close behind "Breakfast is that way... I think..."

Harry ignored him and kept running

"Seriously Harry, Snape said he'd skin the fur right off my tail if I skipped any meals"

"You don't have to follow me!" Harry snapped making a random turn

Naruto chose to ignore that. It just didn't seem right to abandoned your friend when he was having an episode. Harry stayed by his side so it was only fair, tail fur be damned.

###

"Where's Potter" Snape sneered as all but two first years students lined up. He'd made it perfectly clear that all were expected to stay behind after breakfast.

Snape growled as he saw the large plate stacked with raw meats completely untouched. That damn Potter clone. For the most part Snape merely tried to ignore the brat's existance, obeying his own rules, but now that all the students were still freaked and Potter being the only one staying by Naruto's side... That damn brat was clearly a bad influence on the hanyou. The obvious reincarnation was probably only befriending the poor boy so he could hold it over the child's head that he was his only friend. Just like the brat's father with the werewolf.

"Mr. Uchiha" Snape turned his eyes on the young man. The potions master tended to rely only on the older prefects of his house. The younger ones were mostly ordered around by the older one. This habit had developed into a bit of a hierarchy "Fetch them would you I can hardly drop everything I have planned for two wayward students"

Itachi raised one of his eyebrows, after all Snape tended to do just that for all his other charges.

"Mister Hyūga should be able to help you find them" Snape suggested then ordered all the first years to company to the hospital wing.

Itachi shrugged and headed off to find the Weasley twins. Where they were Neji was bond to be close by.

###

"Why are we hiding?" Naruto asked once the running was done.

"We're not" Harry insisted panting as he crashed to the floor. It sounded too stupid to be spoken outloud. Not wanting to see the doctor. It didn't matter. Going to the doctor and having some 'diagnostic history' spell cast on him. It wasn't like they'd do anything about it anyway. They never did. It was just a waste of everyone's Saturday.

Looking up at a curious Naruto the fox child didn't seem at all tired from running around the entire school. He just blinked, his head slightly tilted to the left as he tried to piece together what was going on.

"Let's go back" Harry sighed. Might as well get it over with if it's going to happen anyway.

"You sure?" Naruto seemed startled "We can stay here for awhile"

Harry responded with a simply shrug looking around the hall "Where are we?"

"I don't know" Naruto shrugged "but I can just back track our scent"

"Wicked" Harry smiled standing up "Lead on"

Naruto smiled and marched off. Not 10 yards later he frowned coming to a cross in the hall. Dropping to the floor and sniffing the dirt. Blushing he looked up "The floor moved again,"

"It actually moves" Harry blinked

"I can't pick up our scents" Naruto should have admitted but... Harry thought his freakiness was cool and... it felt too good to reveal the truth. He hopped up to his feet and picked a random "This way" he hoped

The sounds of children's laughter echoing against the thick stone walls made it impossible to tell were they were coming from. Naruto's ears twitching turning in the way the sound seemed to be coming only to have it bounce off from behind. He was used to open skies and grass beneath your feet. He didn't know how to tell the difference between an echo and the source never having to deal with them before.

His belly growled but however annoying it was hardly dangerious. Like he'd freak out after missing one meal. Regardless his head of house was going to kill him. He'd soon be dead and never have to worry about a complaining belly ever again.

Naruto stopped snapping up straight as a scent caught his nose. It smelled of dirt and soap and... cat? "Filch" Naruto whispered before grabbing Harry's hand and pouncing at the nearest door, locked. The Weasley twins told horror stories about Filch. No way was he going to let a lock force him to find out if they were try. Everything about the man's scent screamed 'wrong'. He could taste the sadistic cruelty in the air. His instincts screaming to stay away.

Naruto jobbed his index finger into the lock. The metal cutting into his frail mortal skin but his demonic bones more then stronge enough to snap the lock.

"Come on" Naruto shaved Harry inside, hiding his bloody finger, and sealed him both in the room... huge mistake.

His nostrils filled with a new scent. Something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Naruto's eyes widened and he immediately snapped his hand over Harry's mouth to prevent any screams from escaping. Naruto shrinked as small as he could.

Without thinking he pulled off his robe and held it in front of them. All the while chanting the worlds "don't see me, don't see me" repeating in his head.

The large dog growled in it's sleep, one of three heads slowly opening it's eyes.

"What's wrong" The center head asked in it's growled out tongue.

"Thought I heard something" The left head yawned examining the empty room.

"Hagrid?" The right head popped up

"It's not Hagrid" the left head rolled it's eyes

"Just go back to sleep" The center head insisted

Naruto stayed perfectly still as the dog (dogs?) Ignored his existance. Slowly lowering the robe he choked back a gasp. Looking down at himself he paniced not seeing anything there. Not his arms not his legs not him or Harry. Pulling his head back behind the robe and could see himself again. It worked? How did that work!

Noticing the same, but not bothering to ask how as there were more pressing things at the moment, Harry slowly reached back for the door handle. Pulling the door wide open he tossed both Naruto and himself out of the room, slaming it behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Harry's eyes practically popped out of his head

"I see you've meet Fluffy" a cruel rough voice could be heard behind them and Naruto paled at the implication.

###

"I believe these are yours"

Snape groaned pinching the bridge of his nose as Filch held up two wayward students by the backs of their shirts. Snape got out a quick "Thank you"

"Found them playing in the third corridor" Filch explained

"We weren't playing!" They denied

"Enough! We will speak on this later Potter" Snape sneered taking the boys by the arm and away from Flich. He landed a swat on each of their hides before placing them at the back of the line. Most of his students had already been scanned and ran off to enjoy the rest of their Saturday.

"Could you find Itachi and tell him the boys are here" Snape asked sending the care taker away.

"Hi ya 'arry Nar'ta," Hagrid smiled

"Hagrid come here to help us with your scans, make sure they're in normal parameters" Snape explained not missing the guilty look the hanyou had plastered onto his face. At least the boy knew he'd wasted everyone's time. Potter seemed far to interested in his own thoughts to care, selfish brat.

Once called Naruto immediately hopped onto the bed infront of Madam Pomfrey. The boy squirming under Snape's glare.

"What happened to your finger" Snape asked seeing the red flesh, it mostly healed by no but it was still obviously had been injured.

"N-nothing," Naruto lied as the healer laid out a long blank scroll and poured some ink on it.

"You do realize this spell will reveal all injures INCLUDING recent ones?" Snape eyed

"I put it through the lock" Naruto confessed

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Snape sneered not getting around to 'what lock'

"Cuz it was locked" Naruto stared up at his professor as if it was obvious

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose "We'll discuss this later" he had other things to do then interpret the child's thinking at the moment. They seemed to speak their own language. He'd talk with him later today.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the child's head and the ink began to move. It spread out into words across the scroll. Not wanting to wait he began reading it.

Naruto Uzumaki

Age: €¥

Blood Type: &£

Snape frowned, the spell was already confused by his half demon blood. The boy had no matching human blood type. That was expected but dangerous if he ever got seriously injured. Snape had to experiment with potions to make sure they could safely replenish the boy. As for the age "Naruto how old are you?"

"37" Naruto shrugged. Snape did his best not to look surprised. He knew the hanyou was older then him. When Snape was a child he recalled the speech Dumbledore gave about students throwing rocks at the small hut the hanyou lived at. It was particularly memorable as Dumbledore threatened to cancel the trips to Hogsmeade if it continued. It was all students talked about for months.

"Odd" Hagrid interested Snape's thoughts "Ya age a lot fas'ir then most 'anyou"

"Is that bad?" Naruto's ears drooped, he was a freak even by half bread standards

"Na all 'anyou are different, no two alike" Hagrid assured

Naruto was physically somewhere around 9 to 12 judging by his appearance and behavior.

Snape frowned looking back at the scroll. The ink was still filling in all the injuries the boy had received. Broken bones, internal bleeding, punctured organs, severe burns. The boy had good reason to be jumpy around wizards. People have gone from bullying to full out attempted murder and the boy still stood tall without so much as a scar... Physical ones anyway. Amazingly his powerful magical circulatory system and demonic physical rejuvenation abilities was able to correct most of the injuries without assistance.

"Alright Naruto" Snape dissmissed him "You're confined to the common room for the rest of the weekend" not having it in him to give the boy another well earned thrashing "Finish up your homework"

"Yes sir" Naruto hopped off the bed and ran off before Snape had a chance to change his mind.

"Alright Potter come here" Snape ordered. He doubted the boy had ever received so much as a paper cut in his sheltered life.

Potter hesitantly walked towards the healer and Snape caught a mumbled "Waste of a Saturday". The ungrateful brat


	10. Chapter 10

Snape... felt sick. He always felt sick when such a discovery was made despite these check ups being held specifically to uncover such unpleasant truths. It reminded him too much of his own childhood. Proof that nothing ever changed.

People were wicked by nature. In many ways they made demons seem compassionate. 'Monsters' were beast out of desperation. They're lack of resources being the only reason they bothered to venture beyond their realm. Humans were cruel for no other reason then they wanted to be.

"I get in alot of fights with older boys" was the obvious lie Potter had told, a rehearsed lie by the tone.

"I see" Snape answered "Be aware such incidences will not be tolerated in Slytherin house" as if he believed him. They already had proof no need to torture the child with it.

Poppy seemed to disagree as she probed and pointed out many of the injuries could only be unflicted by an adult of a certain height. Trying to get the boy to talk about it. There'd be time for that later

"Go join Naruto in the common room" Snape dismissed "Your confined to it until Monday" 'go play exploding snaps or something' Snape thought not having it in him to deal with the boy after this. Playing in the third corridor would have to be address but not now "No sense wasting a Saturday"

The boy who lived eyed the potions master suspiciously before hopping off the bed and heading out.

Poppy was about to say something but Snape managed to leave himself before the words were formed.

###

Snape sat at his desk in the common room watching 'the boy who lived' by chess with 'the demon spawn'. Naruto having his pieces attack with full force, not caring how many he lost, and cornering in towards Harry's king. Harry being more concerned with keeping each piece in play, trying to save them all. Neither of them had a clue how to play.

The common room was fairly empty, most of the students playing outside. Snape's own mind was else where as he turned his eyes back to the scroll.

_ "Severus good to see you" Dumbledore smiled holding up a piece of candy "lemon drop?"_

_ "would you care to explain this!" Snape had ordered slamming the scroll on the headmaster's desk "did it ever once pop into your head to actually check on the boy after depositing him with those muggles"_

_ "Please Severus calm down have a seat" the old man smiled his eyes twinkling_

_ "Read it" Snape growled his aura screaming for blood_

_ Dumbledore calmly did as instructed, though not seeming surprised by the context his twinkle vanished "Harry's medical history," he acknowledged_

_ "The only reason the boy hasn't starved to death is his magic is keeping him alive!" If his pathways hadn't been so developed he probably would have died. The sickening thought being they were probably more advanced then others his own age because the were constantly under stress healing the boy's wounds and keeping him alive._

_ "Yes it would seem so. I'll speak with his relatives to better his accommodations"_

_ "Speak with them? You'll speak with them. I recommend hanging them!"_

_ "I'm afraid there is little we can do about it" Dumbledore admitted "The blood wards are the only thing keeping him safe"_

_ "You call this safe!"_

_ "The only other person Harry has is Remus" the comment instantly silenced Snape "And the ministry would never allow that to happen. No they would put the boy in the system and insure he was under their control. At least with his relatives he's safe from dark wizards. I'm afraid there aren't any other options for him"_

That conversation had been meaningless. It didn't get them anywhere. All it did was irritate the potions master as it proved Dumbledore was fully aware of the child's home life.

The bloody boy who lived, the savior of the wizarding world, was no better off then the half demon.

Snape was unfortunately familiar with this situation. Abused children under his care with nothing he could do about it. Mostly it was rich spoiled brats that's parents believed striking them in the face with a cane was alright so long as they got the kid a boy afterwards. Believing catering to the child's every whim made up for beating them.

With nobles Snape could hardly do anything because they were mostly Death Eaters and that would blow his cover. Part of him really hated Dumbledore for making him go through this. Snape admired the man's wisdom but he allowed to many evils in the name of the greater good. Snape was worse though. He knew it was wrong and still did it. He was worse.

###

"Checkmate" Harry replied

"What? No way, I was winning!" Naruto complained. He'd been attacking each piece so that none remained but he wasn't really paying attention to the board. He had over half of Harry's pieces.

"Naruto" Snape called "I believe Hagrid is waiting for you"

"Huh? Oh right" Naruto's ears flattened "Detention"

"Wasn't yesterday your detention?" Harry

"I've got it every weekend until further notice" Naruto sighed

"Every weekend?" Harry's eyes turned as wide as saucer

"At least it's with Hagrid" Naruto whispered so Snape couldn't hear before hoping up. He tried to look sad so his head of house wouldn't know he was looking forward to another night with the half giant.

Naruto walked over to the door and pushed it open catching a "Mister Potter" from Snape as he left "Bring the chess set here and we'll play for a bit"

Naruto smiled running down the hall as fast as humanly possible... maybe a tad faster. His bare feet warming the cold stone beneath them with ever step. Hagrid had recommended losing his shoes. An odd request but one he was happy to oblige. The ground spoke to him through his feet.

He gave a yelp of joy once they touched the grass outside. He chuckled moving even faster as his blood began to burn. Panic suddely gribbed him at the thrill he was feeling, the excitement calling out to his more savage nature. He instantly stopped his body tensing.

That was the good thing about shoes. He couldn't feel the Earth so it couldn't call out to him like that. Just a small trace of joy, the thrill of the slightest trace of unrestrained freedom, risked bringing out the beast.

Naruto sighed moving more carefully with his steps all the way down to Hagrids hut.

Half way there he spotted Neji sitting with one of the Weasley twins. They were leaning against a tree. Neji with a book in hand as the Weasley chatted away at a pace Naruto would feel comfortable but seemed impossible for a human tongue to get out that many words. A passing thought on which twin that was could only be partially formed as Neji suddenly took the red head's chin and forced it to face him. Without warning Neji pressed his lips against the ginger's. A soft gentle kiss that caused the Weasley to blush a tomato red right up to his ears.

Slowly parting Neji looked deep into the others eyes before softly commanding "Shut up" then going back to his book as if nothing happened.

The Weasley just stared eyes wide and face permanently red, his scent screaming out in confusion. Nartuto looked on not sure if it was Neji's only goal but the Weasley definitely stopped talking.

Walking past the scene Naruto hesitantly risked moving a bit faster to get away.

"Hi there Nar'ta" Hagrid grinned seeing the fox walking into his pumpkin field.

"Hey Hagrid" Naruto mumbled his mind still on the awkward kiss. He really wanted to know which twin that was. He could tell by the smell but he still didn't know who had what name. They seemed to get a kick out of people not knowing. Maybe he could ask Neji. Neji must know otherwise he won't be kissing one of them.

"Ya wan'ta go by da lake" Hagrid brought the fox back to Earth as he walked past him.

"Sure" Naruto smiled trailing after.

###

A/N: Finally I'm reaching plot and pairings! It took forever but I just had to get that first week out of the way.

What a rough week for poor little Naruto but things can only get better. Right?


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto smiled looking at the little fish on a stick. It was a tad ashy but it seemed fine enough. He cooked the thing over Hagrid's fireplace cause well normal people like cooked fish and Harry was normal so... Not really sure why but something in the young fox insisted Harry needed some fish. The young fox was completely unaware that the beginning of demon courtship was presenting their intended with a fresh kill to prove they could provide for a family. Naruto's thought process ended at 'Who doesn't like fish?'

Hagrid had been weird when Naruto said he was cooking the fish for Harry. He had this knowing look in his eye that was most definitely did not fit with that furry face.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown of contemplation for all of three seconds until he reached the door/wall to the common room "Rule one" he spoke and hopped inside "Harry!" He called looking around

The common room was filled with students this late at night but still too early for the first years to be marched up stairs.

"Harry?" Naruto called again

"Harry's not here" the Weasley's grinned running over "Neji broke him"

"I did no such thing" Neji sneered "I fixed an abnormally in his magical pathway"

"And broke his brains in the process" one of the Weasley's snickered well the other blushed refusing to look at Neji "That boy's a screamer"

"Where'd he go?" Naruto whimpered

Half way through the word 'hospital' Naruto was gone, a cracking sound like thunder left behind.

"He's fast" George observed

"Yay" Fred nodded

Naruto barely missed colliding into walls and people alike on his way their. He caught a few gasp as what they perceived as a harsh wind suddenly passed by them.

"HARRY!" Naruto yelled storming into the infirmary.

"Naruto" Snape blinked as one of his charges seemed just appear in the center of the room

"Where's Harry?" The kit demanded

"First" Snape gently forced the child to look at him, black eyes staring into red "Calm down, just breath focus on that"

Naruto did as instructed until his eyes turned back to blue.

Snape sighed with relief, Hagrids 'plan' was working. Both Hagrid and the care for magical creatures professor, Silvanus, thought encouraging Naruto to relax and even embrace his animal nature would help him to control it. It was simply that the boy was getting older and his... episodes would be more frequent as a result. The kid needed to learn how to acknowledge his instinct without losing himself to them otherwise he'd be little more then a farrel beast when he got older.

"Is Harry okay?" The blonde worried

"I'm fine" came the soft reply from a nearby bed and Naruto immediately appeared next to it.

Snape raised his eye brow. It been nearly an hour since they brought Potter in with the boy as mute as a true snake but a simple "where's Harry" and the boy instantly opens up.

"You sure" Naruto probed

"Yeah..." was the weak assurance

"You don't sound fine" Naruto didn't buy it "The Weasley's said you broke your brains"

"His 'brains' are fine" Snape assured though silently thankful their was no brain damage. What was Neji thinking trying to 'fix' something like that on his own "It was just a shock having that much magic bleed back into his system"

Naruto nodded looking down at his hand that still held the fish on a stick. Frowning he stealthily put the fish in his pocket. Even though an injured Harry could probably get more out of the fish a tinny voice in the back of his mind saying he didn't deserve to give his friend it. That if he'd been there Harry would be okay. And that Neji deserved a butt whipping but Snape would probably take care of that.

Naruto sat on the bed next over and stayed there seated beside Harry. Making sure nothing else could happen to him.

###

**Two Weeks Later**

"Look" Naruto cheered holding up his bed sheet "I did it! I did it!"

Itachi blinked staring at where Naruto use to be "How... You bought a bed sheet of invisibility?"

Naruto grinned peaking out so only the top of his head down to his eyes were visible. The common room was filled with young snakes enjoying their last moments of freedom this Sunday "All I gatta do is pour my magic into it and I can make it do whatever I want! I can even make it bigger!"

"Ah" Itach smiled understanding "Will magic, that's what most incidences of accidental magic come from. You think something, or feel something, and it happens. It might be easier in some cases but it takes alot of energy to use so you need to be careful or you'll tire yourself out. I mean there's a reason wizards use silly words and sticks well preforming spells but I suppose using any kind of house old item as a focus works just not as well"

"Latin isn't silly" Gemma rolled her eyes as Naruto dropped the sheet and held his wand out infront of him. The little fox squeezed his eyes closed as tightly as he could.

"Well not all spells are in Latin so-" Itachi finished his sentence by sticking out his tongue.

"He shouldn't have to worry about that" Neji shrugged not looking up from his book or listening to the Itachi / Gemma banter "Kid's got an endless supply of magic. It would take alot to tire him out"

"Oh and how would you know this?" Gemma eyed the gray eyed boy suspiciously "You've been spying on first years with those freaky eyes of yours again haven't you!"

"Pervert" one of the Weasley snickered as he song "Neji's a pervert!"

"You know damn well that's not how it works!" Neji growled.

"Am I invisible?" Naruto asked opening one of his eyes ever so slightly

"Sorry looks like you're stuck with bed sheets" Itachi shrugged "You might want to ask Snape if you can check out a book on will magic from the restricted section"

"book?" Naruto groaned

"Maybe you could get it on tape" Itachi smiled but shrunk in his seat at the weird looks everyone was giving him

"It's a muggle thing" Itachi explained "They talk into this device and it records their voice"

"Why'd they wanna do that?" One of the Weasley's asked

"So they don't have to read" Itachi smiled again

"No way muggles are that lazy" Neji dismissed

"Not so much lazy as they understand that words are evil" Itachi groaned in fake pain "A cruel joke from the gods to mess with our heads"

"You can't copy my homework" Gemma rolled her eyes

"Blast" Itachi snapped his fingers "Hey Naruto?"

"Stealing a first years homework," Gemma scoffed "Yeah I'm sure that'll help"

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" Itachi defined "I was just going to point out that a certain first year, who will remain nameless, that he needs to play (I'm mean suffer a horrible detention in case Snape is within ear shoot) with Hagrid"

"Oh right" Naruto blushed bundling up the sheet "He's taking me into the forest today. He promised, I'm gonna meet a Centaur and unicorns and and... What else is in the forest?"

"Vampires... werewolves... giant man eating snakes... and 20 foot tall bear... Oh me" spoke the Weasleys smiling as the small hanyou child got paler. Honestly he was probably far more dangerous then any of those things.

"My, it's 'oh my' but good try" Itachi smiled

"I-I know a vampire. He isn't so scary" Naruto informed "His name is Hadin. He used to work for my dad as a... You know I'm not really sure what he did. I just know the ministry fired him after my dad died. It really pissed off my godfather as a 'step in the wrong direction'"

"Naturally" Itachi scoffed, anger filling his featured "our beloved ministry changes its laws by the hour to fit its needs" he let out a tired sigh "Doesn't matter, a discussion for another time, you better hurry before Hagrid owls Snape and tells him your late"

"Right" Naruto nodded taking his sheet with him.

###

Naruto lept from tree to tree thinking on nothing and everything. The sheet on his back in case he needed to disappear. What's for lunch tomorrow. But mostly he thought about Harry. The boy who lived hadn't really been talking to him. He still sat beside him and they did all theIr homework together (you have to talk for that) but they hadn't really talked. It was like Harry's mind was a thousand miles away. Maybe Neji really did brake his brains?

A sweet smell caught Naruto's nose, the heavely scent that could only be describe as pour, caused the curious fox to miss his footing. He yelped as he fell out of the tree, crawing at branches but in his panic he accidenly snapped his life lines, and smashed butt first onto a bush.

"owwie" he whimpered crawling out of the bush with one hand and rubbing his backside with the other.

He looked around, no half giant in sight. The boy must of run too far ahead. Logically, and even normally, he'd turn back and rejoin his companion but something was off. That scent, there was something almost too good about it. Something so close to divine it should never be smelled.

Naruto remained on all fours and ran after the smell. Everything in him screaming something was wrong. Getting closer he caught another scent, a faint scent suggesting it was no longer there. It was the faded smell of garlic.

Running over Naruto reached it. A thick pool of a silver and blue liquid foreign to his sences. He carefully tabbed the liquid with his index finger, instantly regretting that he did. He screamed as it burned his skin, the back of his mind calling him a complete dumbass for sticking his fingers in an unknow substance. He jumped back and jabbed his hand in the dirt letting the soil peal way the contaminated layer of skin.

He whimpered pulling up his red hand. The skin quickly growing back.

Ignoring the pain he looked around searching for something but unsure what. He felt something was here. Slowly moving forward he paled at the sight. The most beautiful horse he'd ever seem layed dead not three feet away, hidden by a bush. The silver liquid pourind out of it.

"Hagrid!" He screamed running back.

###

A/N: oh noez what happened to the unicorn!

Please review, please I needs them :'(

I'm open to any ideas or pairings you'd like to see just got to tell me :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Harry" Naruto whispered crawling into the green eyed boy's bed. Then lightly shocking the boy waking him from his slumber.

"Huh?" Was Harry's responce

"I... I got you a fish" Naruto blushed not sure why giving the boy a fish was so hard

"Thanks... I guess" Harry yawned taking the stick complete with ashy fish. Harry wanted to groan seeing the expecting look on the hanyou's face. As if not taking a bite would crush him to his very soul. It was worse then Hagrid with his rock cakes.

Harry sighed sinking his teeth into the charred fish and quickly swallowed. Naruto's ears instantly perked and his tail wiggled. Not wasting time by asking permission the fox layed down on Harry's bed and cuddle beside him. Harry blushed but didn't really know how to tell the fox to get off without hurting his feelings. The hanyou's warm skin protecting Harry against the cold night.

"Hagrid let me go swiming and catch you one after we went in the forest" Naruto explained

"Iwasgoingtogiveyouthisreally hugeoneIgrabbedbutHagrid saidyouwouldn'tbeabletoeat itcauseitwastoobigsoIletitgo andfoundyouthisone" the hanyou spoke so quickly and without taking a breath Harry hardly pick out what could only be described as incoherent thoughts put into words.

Harry chose to simply nod well taking a bite of his fish to have a reason not to give a verbal response.

Naruto sighed his ears flattening as he cuddle closer against the rave haired in an attempt to hide away from dark thoughts "I think he was just trying to calm me down..." He speculated at a much slower pace "I found a unicorn in the forest. The poor little guy, there was blood everywhere. I got some on my fingers and it burned away my skin. Me and Hagrid went hunting for what did it but the scent came back to the castle and Hagrid didn't think it was a good idea to stalk it's movements in here"

"Why'd someone kill a unicorn?" Harry asked getting a shrug in responce

"It was just like with you" Naruto snuggle even closer to Harry if that was possible "I wasn't fast enough, too embedded in my own little world, to help it. Just like with you. If I'd been there Neji couldn't have broke your brains"

"He didn't brake me" Harry rolled his eyes instantly knowing what the fox was talking about. It was all anyone could talk about in Slytherin house. Mostly it was teasing Neji but they were inadvertently making jabs at Harry as well.

"And I wasn't there to stop him" blue eyes meet green as the fox completely ignored Harry's comment "I won't ever let something like that happen again" he promised speaking mostly from instinct "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. Your mine, my friend, and no one hurts what's mine" his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments.

"Creepy"

"I didn't mean it to be" Naruto broke eye contact and went back to cuddling

Harry sighed and finished eating his fish before going to sleep. This one sided cuddled probably the closest he'd ever get to a sleep over.

###

"Is it true?" Theodore asked finding his courage as they moved down the hall towards the breakfast table. The boy's scent was still laced with fear but his curiosity won out.

"Is what true?" Naruto blinked staring at his friend. They might not have talked in a while but the hanyou still considered the boy his. It was probably just his instincts being all possessive.

"That you killed a unicorn"

Naruto looked down right pained at that "No of course not!" He yelled in shock

Theodore eyed him suspiciously, measuring him to find the slightest hint of a lie.

"I found a dead unicorn" the hanyou felt obligated to explain "and spent most of the night hunting whatever killed it with Hagrid"

Theodore nodded deciding he believed the story.

"Hagrid doesn't think it's the same thing responsible for the massacre" Naruto explained sitting down, his heart swelled when his friend chose to sit adjacent to him. With Harry on the fox's left it was clearly going to be the best in weeks.

"Massacre?" Theodore blinked

"It was a few years ago. I heard a bunch of students talking well they were on their Hogsmeade trip. They thought a vampire was running around the forbidden forest because of all the unicorns that were murdered and drained of all their blood"

"I-it would have had to be a person. No creature, magical or otherwise, would harm one" Theodore insisted

"Why would a human do it?" Naruto blinked the thought of anyone wanting to hurt such a creature lost on him.

"Lots of reasons. Unicorn horns are used in potions"

"You don't have to kill one for that" Harry dismissed, "The horns grow back, pretty quickly to"

"There's also the blood" Theodore eyed

"Why would anyone be that stupid?" Harry's eyes widened

"Yeah Unicorn blood really burns" Naruto nodded and both of his friends looked at him like he was stupid "I got some I my fingers when I found it and it really hurt" he explained

"Only..." Theodore tried to find the right words "Only because... Unicorn blood is holy and... demons... aren't" he so gracefully explained

"Oh... so it doesn't hurt normal people?" Naruto's ears flattened as another disadvantage was discovered

"No... but it curses them" Theodore tried to be helpful "Drinking the blood will keep you alive even if you're seconds away from death but it curses you"

"What kind of curse?" Naruto reasonably asked but Theodore seemed to stumble over the question

"I'm... I'm not sure" he admitted "But it's really bad, I remember that much..." He trailed off

"No one would do that" Harry brushed off before something clicked inside his brain "What if they're after Naruto?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked

"You said the blood hurt you" Harry looked worried "What if someone's gathering unicorn blood to get you, you know so you'll have to leave Hogwarts"

Theodore's eyes widened "That makes alot more sense then someone drinking it. People are still pretty freaked out about what happened in during our first week" he avoided saying he was one of them

"They are?" Naruto groaned

"You put a 20 foot hole in the courtyard moron how'd you think people would act" Sasuke rolled his eyes walking past them and taking a nearby seat "Maybe they just killed the thing as a safety measure"

"It has to be a Gryffindor" Suigetsu popped up, the talk of dead unicorns taking over the talk of demons eating students. That was old news... at least as far as Slytherin house was concerned "Those guys would have no problem killing unicorns"

"I bet it was Ron" Draco sneered beside Sasuke "You see the way he treats his brothers"

"I thought you hated the Weasleys, ours included" Sasuke flipped open his defence book and lazily turned the pages

"I do but their our Weasleys and our demon, I'll be damned if anyone messes with Slytherin property"

Naruto nodded understanding the sentiment entirely.

His neck nearly snapped as he jerked his head towards a new smell that began to fill him as the scent got closer. The smell of garlic.

"Maybe Quirrell the one who killed the unicorn" Sasuke told a joke that only he could understand as he saw the defence instructor enter the great hall "We already know he baths in garlic to ward off demons. Who's to say he isn't the slayer coating his blade in unicorn blood" the boys snickered as he explained his joke and the girls marvled at what an amazing detective he was.

"He did it" Naruto glared as the man cutting off the laughter.

"Quirrell" Harry blinked "What he do?"

"He killed the unicorn" Naruto's voice came out a harsh growl

"N-no way" Suigetsu shock his head

Harry eyed the professor suspiciously before those eyes slowly grew wide with understanding "it can't be" he denied well whipping out his wand "Accio turbine"

Feeling his cloth being pulled away Quirrell quickly made a grab for it but his fingers were too late. The sorry excuse for a hat unraveled.

"You fool" a voice hissed into the air

Without turned and screamed "Avada Kedavra" the green light lashing it's way towards Harry.

Naruto leaped onto the table, claws slashing through the spell tearing it apart. The red energy consuming his entire body and burning the table beneath his feet.

Not wasting seconds the hanyou seemed appear infront of the crazed wizard slamming his foot into the man's chest. Quirrell screamed as his body crashed into the wall. The man collapsed to the floor coughing up blood and looking at the demon in fear.

Quirrell quickly jumped into the air and transformed into a black fog leaping through the window Naruto following after.

"What the hell just happened" Suigetsu so elegantly put.

###

Quirrell paced back and forth in the dark forest muttering to himself.

"You fool!" The air around him seemed to scream

"Forgive me master" Quirrell cried

"Yesss forgive him master" a new hissing come from the air, it spoke in mocking tones with a voice sweet and lustful.

"Who's there?" Quirrell growled

"Why it's the miracle you've been praying for" it chuckled "what else could it be?"

"Ssshow your ssself" the dark lord demanded

"Asss you wisssh" spoke the air just as a pale man with long black hair and yellow eyes slowly stepped from the shadows "Angles aren't the only ones to hear your prayers and unlike them I've come to answer them out of the goodness of my heart" he chuckled

"What do you want?" the dark lord hissed

"There are many things I want, and none involve you but I'm not one to ignore such a fine... opportunity" the man snickered "So tell me human, what would you do to truly step beyond your station? I think we already have our answer as you sit there playing leech off of such a frail creature. Would you sign away your soul or that of anothers to get what you've always wanted? I can make you live, truly live, forever"

"Who are you" the dark lord finally asked

"Names are meaningless, a human ideal more frail then your meat puppet. If you must call me something then feel free to label me as Orochimaru"

A/N: I'm not pleased with this, not one little bit


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto clawed at the air as he fell from the sky. The realization of just how high up he was suddenly clicked only after he jumped out the window. As he fell he caught sight of the black fog rush into the forest but his mind focused on the slowly the approaching ground. He thought he would burst from the suspense until his feet crashed against soil. He yelped in pain as he felt his muscles tear but wasted no time as he ran after the fog. His hurt legs greatly slowing his movement but he rushed as fast as they would let him go.

"What do you want?" Naruto's sensitive ears caught a low whisper coming deep within the forest. He felt a grin come to his face and dropped to all fours rushing towards it.

"There are many things I want, and none involve you" Naruto was getting closer. Everything in him screaming for vengeance for that bastard trying to hurt what's his "but I'm not one to ignore such a fine... opportunity" he leapt up onto the tree branchs and quickened his pace, ignoring the increase of pain.

"So tell me human, what would you do to truly step beyond your station? I think we already have our answer as you sit there playing leech off of such a frail creature. Would you sign away your soul or that of anothers to get what you've always wanted? I can make you live, truly live, forever" a demon? Was Quirrell making a deal with a demon?

"Who are you"

"Names are meaningless, a human ideal more frail then your meat puppet. If you must call me something then feel free to label me as Orochimaru"

Naruto stumbled, his foot missing the branch. He yelped as his claws dug into the tree to keep himself up. Orochimaru? The Orochimaru from his godfather's stories?

Naruto spotted a pale man near the defence instructor not ten yards away but he couldn't get a scent even this close. It was as if the man was coated in Earth instead of skin.

"It seems we have an unexpected guest" the monster grinned looking out into the black forest "How rude, they could of at least announced themselves first"

Naruto dropped to the ground and ran towards the demon, claws slashing wildly.

The man lazily side stepped before grabbing the hanyou's hand and swinging him like a rag doll. Naruto cried as he was bashed against a tree the flang on his back. With the littlest of effort the pale man twisted the arm crumbling the diamond hard bones. Grinning at the screams of pain Orochimaru raised the hanyou by his broken arm and released it just before sending a kick to the boy's gut. Naruto yelped crashing against the trees.

"Now" The demon calmly brashed back a stray hair behind his left ear "Where were we?"

###

Naruto groaned but kept his eyes closed to the world. His head screaming in pain along with the rest of his body.

"Give me a number" strangely the actual screaming wasn't helping, "feel free to round down, how many times are your charges going to end up in my care?"

"It's hardly my fault the boy has a death wish" Snape, that was Snape's voice... He didn't sound happy.

"He's awake!" a new voice yelled

"Harry?" Naruto opened his eyes, ignoring the burning lights, and looked up at his friend "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry turned pink for some reason "How about you?"

"I'm good" his instincts commanded him to lie, not letting the other boy know he could be injuried. He needed to be strong for Harry.

"His arm is broken in three places and all but two of his ribs are cracked" so much for being strong "I didn't even know demon bones could be cracked let alone broken" the healer explained

"Oroch..." The fox was interupted by his own coughing fit "Orochimaru" he explained "He was with that leach demon that got Quirrell"

"Who Orochimaru?" Harry asked

"Mr. Uzumaki needs his rest" Snape deflected "and you have homework to do"

"Just defence and it's safe to say that's out the window"

Naruto snickered before whimpering in pain.

"Out" the healer commanded lightly guiding Harry to the door "Out, out, out"

"Bye Naruto"

"Bye Harry" Naruto waved with his good arm.

"The Centaurs brought you back to us" Snape informed once Harry was gone "but they didn't mention what happened or who attacked you. The headmaster and Hagrid are still speaking with them but appeared to be talking circles around each other"

Naruto nodded "I chased Quirrell into the forest but I found in talking to someone else"

"Orochimaru?"

Naruto nodded

"Who exactly is he?"

"A hanyou like me but... A hundered years ago he used to go to school here with my godfather but... He doesn't want to die. Hanyou die when they hit puberty, their human blood can't stand the immediate changes demons go through. They get taller and mature in a single night instead of years. If the bloodline is pure enough or if their demon parent was powerful enough a hanyou's blood might be strong enough to survive without the human half.

"Orochimaru's blood isn't. Inorder to survive he has to dig his way into a human's body and... He absorbs their human blood to keep himself alive and consumes their soul to make himself stronger. He's sort of like a leach demon but a million times stronger. My godfather's been hunting him for years. They use to be friends until he went all crazy and evil... He's why they stopped letting hanyou go to magic schools. They found out what a hanyou with a little magical know how could do"

"My godfather said he's nearly as powerful if not just as strong as Voldemort but... He just doesn't want to die, he does terrible things so he can keep living but that's where he stops.

"Could I owl my godfather? He'll want to know he's in the forest"

Snape nodded "get some rest first" putting a book on the nightstand

"What's that?" Naruto blinked

"Itachi said you might be interested in learning will magic"

"Oh?" Naruto went to reach for it but a hand stopped him

"Rest first" the potions master ordered getting a nod in response.

Snape stepped away from the bed allowing the demon to curl up into a ball to rest.

"Maybe I should give him-" the healer began

"Hagrid said the bones remember where they were and will mend themselves. Any 'help' on our parts will hinder the process" Snape dismissed, the boy would be fine in a few days.

Snape quickly left the room to find out why a certain headmaster did not inform him that one of his charges had an expiration date.


	14. Chapter 14

September 1, 1989

Hogwarts, Fred grinned looking around the great hall in awe only taking breaks as his brother shoved or poked him to get his attentiom long enough to point out something. After the 10 or 12 shaves Fred decided he needed to shoved back which triggered a playful shaving war that got them singled out by the old witch with the sorting hat. Not even officially sorted into her house and already getting scolded by her. George stood up straight with a triumphant expressions on his face, he was the last one to get a shave in, but Fred couldn't help but be proud of himself to. They were no doubt going to have so much fun messing with her.

Everyone in their family was a Gryffindor so there wasn't a chance they'd be anywhere else. Fred could see the gears in his brother's brain turning, probably thinking of pranks they could pull on their future head of house. Fred grinned and began formulating his own plans. The best part was their mom was a few million miles too far, give or take but it certainly felt like that long on the train, to give them a hiding if/when they got caught. You need to get caught in order to take credit.

"Fred Weasley" she called his name but his own second to slow and his brother all but skipped over to the stool and planted his butt on it. Fred couldn't hold his giggles, he never could. There was just something so funny about switching places with his identical twin all the time. The fact no one could tell as the old witch put the hat on the wrong boys head.

However the smile on George's face disappeared quickly and he appeared to be arguing with the hat in his brain. After a few sort minutes the hat called out "Slytherin!" and left Fred's mouth to fall to the floor.

His own brother was a slimy SNAKE. All the Gryffindor stared in shock at the Weasley and few Slytherins clapped. A snake with a ponytail was clapping loudly to make up for it and he bloody elbowed the boy beside him to get him to do it to. That action alone proved he was a decent sort of snake.

"George Weasley" Fred stared at his brother in shock and worry. They weren't going to be in the same house. The realization nearly knocked him off his feet "George Weasley!" one of the other first years, Fred couldn't remember how, gave him a nudge reminding him that was him... it wasn't funny anymore

He slowly stepped to the stool looking at his brother and a decision was made seconds before the hat was put on his own head

'Slytherin!' He screamed in his brain.

'No need to shout' the hat insisted 'now lets see what's in here'

'No need to see just put me in Slytherin' he ordered

'Well you're certainly cunning enough, resourceful, intelligent but not the slightest taste of ambitions. You're content chasing your brother's dreams'

'Slytherin it is' Fred pretended to misunderstand

'You're courageous, a warrior at heart'

'NO!' Fred nearly screamed out loud

'It's the best place for you. You'll do well in-'

'Slytherin' Fred interested

'It could be good for you, spending time away from your brother. Learning to stand on your own two feet' that thought nearly gave him a panic attack 'Very well if you insist. It better be-'

###

"Fred" Neji threw a waded up parchment at him braking away his trip down memory lane "You're late. You should have been in Snape's office ten minutes ago"

"My progress meeting!" Fred's eyes widened. Snape made all his snakes talk to him about their dreams, their goals, their problems, ways to improve their grades if they needed it which Fred didn't but some did.

"I got it" George hopped off the couch and ran out the door before Fred had a chance to object leaving him alone with Neji. Fred hadn't really talked to him since the kiss, not that George new that was the reason or even that it happened.

George just liked pushing Snape. The man was psychic or something because he seemed to always know which twin he was talking to and it irritated George to no end. Fred actually kind of liked it. Messing with people was fun but not even their parents could tell them apart.

Slytherin house was probably the best thing that ever happened to them. To think if Fred had actually taken his place first like he was supposed to they'd be in different houses either that or George would of begged harder to be a Gryffindor. Honestly Fred couldn't see his brother flat out disgracing himself like he did so they wouldn't be apart. George could handle being in a different house it was Fred that felt they had to do everything together. Hell they used to pee in the same toilet until they were seven because Fred didn't like leaving his bother's side. George wouldn't let him follow him into the bathroom if he had to do anything else so Fred would wait outside the door.

Being in Slytherin Snape forced them to spend time apart. Their mom had agreed with the seemly evil potions master that it was for the best but Fred thought it was the worst thing ever that they each had a class the other wasn't allowed to take. It was working out okay.

Fred was taking Astronomy with Neji and he found he really liked it. George got bored in that class and didn't want to take it which meant Fred couldn't take it but Snape insisted that was a foolish reason not to take a class. It was hard the first month but Neji being in the class to made it better. It had gotten to the point Neji and him would send time together with no George at all...

If that wasn't the case they never would have kissed and Fred wouldn't be feeling awkward being alone with Neji as the rich brat sat ignoring him reading a book. Still... that kiss was worth it all.

###

Snape stormed down the hallway, stealing points from Gryffindors along his way. It always made him feel better but only to the smallest degree.

Dumbledore had dismissed Snape's concerned as usual. He insisted that Naruto would be fine, that it wouldn't happen for at least a few years and even then the hanyou's mom was a kyubi (some powerful fox demon according to Dumbledore). That Naruto would "Probably" live through it! Snape admired the man but there were times he just wanted to shove his wand right into the crazy old sage's ear and stir it around. Maybe that way the man might have enough brain damage to actually feel sympathy for another human being.

Opening his door the potions master was shocked to find a mop of red hair attached to a child sitting in front of his desk. He'd completely forgotten he had an appointment with young Fred. The choas of the morning had consumed all other thoughts.

"Is Naruto okay?" The boy asked and Snape quickly wormed his way inside the child's mind long enough to tell which one he was. He just liked knowing who he was talking to and refused to get caught up in the boys' game.

"He's fine now where is your brother" Snape demanded walking to his chair

"I'm right here"

Snape stopped in his tracks and glared daggers at the boy. He was not in the mood for this and the boy obviousely knew that by how quickly he sank into his seat.

"I-I'll go get him" the lad hopped out of the chair and all but ran out the door.

Snape groaned, this day could only get longer by the looks of it, and took a seat. He pulled out the essays that still needed to be graded well about 20 fourth years whepped sencing an angry Snape grading their papers.

"I actually did need to talk to you" a hesitant Weasley peaked in the door

"Very well" Snape put the papers down and gave the boy his undivided attention

"Well see me and the other guys were thinking Harry is a really good flier and-"

"No" he went back to his papers

"You didn't even let me ask"

"Flint already did. There are rules involving first years and brooms. Is he or is he not a first year?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then I see no point in speaking of this"

"Come on he's doing really well just ask Madam Hooch. We'll win a mountain of points!"

"Concerned about points now are we?"

Considering how many points his lost George wisely didn't answer.

"Next you'll be begging for Mister Uzumaki as well I imagion" Snape muttered

"Naruto no way"

He raised an eye brow at that

"Naruto's cool and all" George felt he had to explain "Really fast and great eyes but he can't fly with a sh-err darn" he saved himself from cussing in front of his head of house "I heard he hugs his broom for dear life when he floats more then a foot off the ground. He'll jump out a window but can't stand flying a broom! Hey is it true Dumbledore gave us 50 points for that?"

"Yes the headmaster believes he should encourage students to nearly kill themselves"

"I thought you said he was okay?"

"He will be now get your brother in here" Snape ordered shooing the boy out the door

A few short minutes later another red headed child peaked in. Quickly checking to make sure it was the right one Snape pointed to the chair in front of his desk "Sit" he ordered

Fred hesitantly obeyed wondering just how much trouble his brother got him in.

"Classes going well?" Snape asked

"Yeah, I... I'm really doing great in Astronomy..."

"Perhaps you may want to consider doing something in that field" the horrified look on the boy's face at the mere thought of a career without his brother proved otherwise. Snape could only sigh. Slytherin house was good for the boy, teaching him to stand on his own two feet, but still Fred couldn't consider working towards any other goal beyond his brothers joke shop. George was just as bad in a way but the thought of doing something without his brother didn't frighten him nearly as much. It was still a horrible case of separation anxiety. As far as Snape was concerned they were much too smart to waste their lives in a joke shop "It is only something you may want to think about"

"R-right... Professor?" Fred squirms in his seat as he got that look children got when they wanted to move into an embarrasing topic "W-what does it mean when... Somebody kisses you then pretends it never happened?"

Dear god it was THAT topic! Snape had no knowledge of relationships but it was the favored conversation piece for his teanagers. Minerva thought he should be flattered as his charges felt so comfortable with him they actually turned to him for help and answers as they should. However in this field they had better luck getting help from their pet toads.

The potions master was still pinning over his first childhood crush and he was more then aware how pitiful that was despite how much he loved her.

Fred appeared to think his wise head of house just needed more information so he began to explain "See we were talking, well I was talking Nej- err the person who I was talking to was reading, anyway out of no where he gives me this really great kiss... But then he tells me to shut up and goes back to reading like nothing happened but I don't think he meant that cause despite what people think Nej- this person isn't a cold jerk. He's really passionate about the things he cares about, he's just shy, which doesn't explain the kiss because he won't do something like that just to make someone be quite... would he?"

"I don't think so but then again I haven't the slightest clue who you're talking about. Wait, wait, if you put an 'i' at the end of Nej you get... 'Neji' gasp the scandal!"

"S-Snape!" Fred blushed right to his ears but it was fair game as far as Snape was concerned. He couldn't resist teasing the boy at least a little as punishment for making him have this conversation.

It wasn't really uncommon for boys to experiment with each other, especially with purebloods as most weren't even aware that muggles claimed it "sinful", and some boys never grew out of that phase. Snape himself had done a bit in school but it was mostly just for fun, a result of curiosity and peer pressure. He was madly in love with Lily however so it ended at fun and he'd never had anything close to a relationship with any of his dorm mates.

"What do I do?" Fred demanded face still flushed

Snape signed "Maybe you should ask Neji. He might be just as nervous as you" Snape knew for a fact the boy was.

Neji came into Snape's office about once a week to complain about how his cousin, the heir of his family, was shaming that family. How she could never do any spells and how she embarrassed them all by exsisting but mostly about her being in Hufflepuff. The Hyūga were made up of either Slytherin or Ravenclaw with the occasional Gryffindor but never a Hufflepuff until now. Neji was probably the only one in his family who cared but only because he was incredibly jealous of her.

His father died when he was very young in the battle against 'You Know Who' like many other parents. The boy's mother before that in childbirth. Neji was taken in by his uncle, the head of the family. The boy strived to impress the man in his every action but he couldn't help but feel out of place in the happy family dynamic. He was jealous of the man's real children.

Slytherin is the house of ambition however no one, not even the teachers, stopped to think where that ambition came from. Most of Snape's charges were very insecure and the many purebloods being strived to perfection by their family. Anything less was shameful and berated. The other houses hating them and shunning them out of jealousy or blaiming them for the sins of not only their parents but in many cases (like Neji's) someone elses parents hardly helped matters. Snape was adamant about his little snakes staying united as they needed each other to get through all that.

But back to more pressing matters, the love life of 13 year olds, joy.

The boys were just that, boys, with all the irrational leaps posed as attempted logic that creates. Neji, however mature he tried to be, was no different. He was still in the 'I've got a crush on someone but I'll never admit it so let me just ignore them and pull their pigtails' phase. Fred was very fortunate he had no pigtails.

On one of Neji's trips to Snape's office the boy simply stormed in, barked out he'd kissed a Weasley, then attempted to storm out however Snape forced him to take a seat. Even with how much Snape hated talking about this sort of thing children don't do things like that unless they really needed to talk.

Snape didn't get much comprehensive information but it was more about allowing the boy to get it out more then the kid wanting advice. Neji actually didn't want much advice just someone to talk to.

The boy explained how he had kissed a Weasley, but not saying who or even if it was one of the twins or a Gryffindor. He informed Snape that he found all Weasleys to be nothing but annoying, despite his closest friends being the twins, in a hardly believable way.

Snape got the feeling that although Neji would never ask he wouldn't turn the other down. Those feelings were normally right.

"Maybe you should ask him out on a date" playing match maker to teenagers, what fun, who wouldn't want Snape's job?

"A-a date!" Fred exclaimed before muttering "a date..." He looked at Snape a measuring look "I-I don't have any money... for something like that..." he admitted

"I'm sure a picnic would do"

Fred nodded, steeling his nerves, before running out of the room. Snape could only sigh. This session was supposed to be about Fred's school work.

###

Fred ran into the common room and easily found Neji still reading. Taking in the Gryffindor courage that ran through his family's blood, but of course never in his life admitting to using it to his fellow Slytherin, he marched up to him

"Neji" He spoke strongly "For our next Hogsmeade trip we'll be going out on a date. We're having a picnic" he declared

Neji looked up from his book and studied the red head for a moment "No we're not" Fred felt himself being crushed by those words. Neji went back to his book "We're going to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, I'm buying" he informed asserting that he would playing the dominate role in this adventure.

"O-okay" Fred blushed as Neji went back to ignoring him but this time only pretending to read as he dreaded over the date.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: sorry it took so long, this is just some much needed filler and I guess I have a problem writing things that aren't plot related.

###

"The Magical Pathways, Magicka, Mana, Biotics, Spirit Energy, Chakra, Ki, Chi, Aura, The Soul whatever you call it is the source of our magic. A circulatory system of pure energy that intertwines with our organs and viens" Professor Umino explained as he wrote the list on the board

"The Hyūga clan has made several advancements in this area. They perfected spells which allow them to see these pathways in the body. They have even created touch ranged spells which allow them to manipulate these pathways. Temporarily or even permanently affecting the flow of energy. Their understanding goes so far as allowing them to absorb the excess energy produced by others to restore themselves. Many healers and researchers, outside the Hyūga clan, are infuriated that these nobles refuse to share their knowledge and all but monopolize this field of work"

"Now the frequency may differ but every living creature from humans to blades of grass has a soul, even microorganisms. The magical frequency of mortals is basically the same with slight differences. Our souls being made of an intangible substance known as ectoplasm, as are the souls of all mortal creatures. However this is not the case for the immortals of purgatory. Their pathways are made up of Blah, blah blah blah blah, blah"

Suigetsu felt himself nodding off as his teachers words become incoherent. Theory of Magic was just so boring. Did anyone really need to know why magic worked? The professor himself said these were only ideas anyway and no one truly knew the real answers.

An elbow suddenly jabbed him not a second after he closed his eyes. His head quickly shot up, he wasn't even sure when he put it on the desk.

"Pay attention" Theodore, the owner of that cruel elbow, hiss

Suigetsu groaned and strained his ears to listen

Professor Umino continued with "Because" Because? Because what? "Elves, demons, devils, angles, 'gods' all have their own unique magical frequency per species, which are all vastly different frequencies then humans"

"Frequency?" Suigetsu blinked looking over at Theodore

Unfortunetly the Nott boy glared at him for his trouble "You can look over my notes with Harry"

"Harry? He's... where is Harry?"

"The headmaster gave him the day off so he could keep Naruto company"

"S-seriously?" Suigetsu gasped "He gets to skip class what about us, we're Naruto's friends to!"

Theodore simply looked at him strangely

"It's not our fault Harry's been hogging fluffy butt" Suigetsu spoke adamently

"Mr. Hōzuki," the professor called "Would you care to explain why elves can't use wands designed for a human hand?"

"Because..." Thinking quickly "Their magical Frequency is different then a human's" taking a stab in the dark

Umino gave him a look that the boy often got when he happened to guess right but professor obviously knew he'd just guessed. Suigetsu had mastered the art of half listening... or he just had really good luck.

"Correct" the professor didn't dwell on it "Wand crafters will claim the wand... 'Chooses the wizard', I believe it is a result of imprinted energy reacting to the magic within the human body"

"Professor?" Suigetsu raised his hand high into the air

"Yes Mr. Hōzuki" Umino acknowledged

"Can we go see how Naruto's doing?"

The professor suddenly put on his best poker face but the veins in his temple still appeared to be about to burst "Of course you can, right after class" poker face needs work.

Suigetsu folded his arm across his chest and put on his own best pout. He held it all the way until the end of class.

Right afterwards Suigetsu and Theodore marched up to the hospital wing. Theodore was honestly filling a little guilty about the way he's been treating Naruto and Suigetsu... well with Suigetsu's short attention span he probably forgot all about the whole "trying to eat everyone" phase Naruto went through. As short as that phrase was it was pretty terrifying.

Nott loved magical creatures but... Knowing and seeing what they could do were completely different things entirely. Naruto had scared him.

"What are the different styles of magic?" Suigetsu spoke in the most annoying imitation of Professor Umino's voice as he could.

"Hand signs, body motions (which is kind of like manipulating your magic by dancing), raw energy, wands and incantations-" Theodore listed off several before he was rudely interrupted by a "I wasn't actually asking!"

"Bloody nerd" Suigetsu groaned

"Snape is going to kill you when he hears how you haven't done anything but sleep in all your classes"

To which Suigetsu responded by sticking out his tongue.

"Out! Out out out" the healer was seen shooing Harry out the door and into the hall. She immediately shut the door behind him, locking him out.

"I take it visiting hours are over?" Suigetsu asked walking over to Harry

"How is he?" Was Theodore's question

"He's pretty beat up but he seems alright all things considered" Harry answered staring at the closed door "He broke his arm and alot of his ribs are cracked"

"He broke his arm!" Theodore exclaimed "No way Quirrell is powerful enough to brake demon bones!"

Harry studied him for a moment debating if he should tell them "It wasn't Quirrell. I think they kicked me out so they could ask Naruto what happened"

Suigetsu was suddenly infront of the door pressing his ear to it as tightly as he could "Bloody hog humpers"

"Hog humpers?" Theodore blinked

"They used a silencing charm!" Suigetsu wailed "That practically rubbing it in our faces that they're taking about something big!"

"Did they give any clues about what they were talking about?"

Harry eyed them again before answering "Naruto thinks that second face on the back of Quirrell's head was a leech demon"

Theodore eyes grew wide "A demon but Hogwarts is filled with wards to stop those guys from getting in!"

"Maybe he possessed him before he came to school?" Harry shrugged "It might work the same way as Hanyou being able to get into the school"

Theodore shivered

"Their's nothing here" Suigetsu groaned backing away from the door "Guess we'll just have to visit later. Hey Harry, want to go Sasuke hunting? It's pretty easy cause you just have to follow the sounds of girls screaming his name and the scent of drool"

"I'm okay" Harry frowned "I got to take care of some stuff. I'll meet you guys later" and quickly took off leaving his fellow Slytherins to blink at his retreating form.

Suigetsu sighed "This is way I don't ask people if the want to do stuff with me" he grumbled "come on Teddy" grabbing Theodore and walking in the opposite direction from Harry.

###

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu cried happily as he spotted a sea of girls surrounding the old tree by the lake. He ran straight in, wiggling and shoving to reach the eye of the storm. Oddly enough there weren't any girls within ten feet of the black eyed brat. Like an invisible line prevented them from getting any closer. Knowing how overprotective the older Uchiha was the probability of a magic anti-girl line was completely in the realm of possible.

There were only two people in the center of the circle, well three including himself. Sasuke was leaning against the tree reading to himself, ignoring all the girls or too deep in his book to notice he was surrounded.

Another boy Suigetsu almost tripped over as the kid was sitting just barely inside the eye with a sketch pad in his hand. The boy was even paler the Sasuke with short black hair and black eyes. His features were soft like a girls but boyish enough to tell he was male. He was dressed in Ravenclaw colors.

Without even introducing himself he turned over the sketch a completely neutral expression on his face "What do you think?"

The picture showed Sasuke leaning against a tree, his legs crossed and a book in his hand. Just behind the tree were several girls many of which Suigetsu recognize. Large hearts were in their eyes with little hearts floating around them. The picture looked so real and it might have been considered good if Sasuke wasn't completely naked in it!

"Hey Sai I didn't AH!" Theodore waved the second he squirmed his way into the eye but quickly shielded his own when they landed on the picture.

"I didn't realize Ino and Sakura where in here" Suigetsu observed well Theodore screamed "Gaw! Sai! Why would you draw something like that!"

"Karin asked me to" Sai blinked looking hurt "You don't like it?"

"Millicent and Pansy are in here to" Suigetsu noticed looking up from the drawing to find all four girls really were drooling over the Uchiha "Sasuke!" He called snacking the sketch pad away from the boy a ran over shoving the drawing between black eyes and white pages.

"At least it's accurate" Sasuke sighed pushing the drawing away and going back to his book.

"Thank you" Sai smiled waking over and reclaiming his pad

"From now on the only Slytherins you're allowed to talk to is us" Theodore growled

Sai shrugged, not really listening as he looked back at his drawing.

###

The Following Weekend

Neji calmly sipped his tea in appearance alone. On the inside he was screaming and berating himself for not coming up with a better date. This was Fred Weasley for Merlin's sake! The guy's hobbies including turning Snape's robes pink and blowing shit up! A bloody tea party was hardly the kind of thing to keep Fred's interest.

He was obviously bored... Only he wasn't. Fred was chatting away in that annoying manner he does. This minute's topic was about Quidditch were last minute was on chocolate frogs. Neji really didn't know if he wanted to understand how Fred's mind worked. It was like perfect choas, the contradiction in itself fitting the Weasley.

"So you'll come and cheer for me right?" Fred asked a determined look in his eyes

Neji never really went to Quidditch games. He wasn't much into sports but if Fred was playing "I suppose I can stomach it" it seemed only right

Fred smiled brightly as if this was the greatest date in the history of the world instead of the worst.


	16. Chapter 16

Fred straightened his robes, blushing ferociously to the point his ears were bright red. He was hoping he wasn't doing anything wrong, Neji didn't seem to be enjoying himself. Neji had stepped out to use the bathroom leaving Fred's eyes to wander.

This place was so nice and expensive looking. It was all frilly and neat. Nearly all of the fancy tables were claimed by teenagers laughing and holding hands. Fred felt so out of place in such a nice little tea shop. His "hand me down" robes and wand bought from a second hand store just didn't fit in this environment.

Neji must have sensed this to. Either that or he's still upset at what George did.

Flashback

Fred nervously played with his tie as he sat as close to the door as possible staring at the stairs Neji would use at any moment.

Holding his breath Fred refused to blink as his date walked towards him. Neji was dressed in fine white robes with a silver trim. His long hair was neatly brushed but flowed freely. Fred wanted to groan as he hadn't thought to wear anything but his school uniform.

He was about to call out when his twin, pushing far past funny and into emotionally crippling, ran up to Neji and declared with a massive grin "Ready for our date"

Fred's heart stopped realizing Neji might not even know who he was dating. He watched the dark haired boy carefully. How his fist tightened and his face turned into a sneer. Veins popped out around his eyes and his hand snapped forward. Blue light seeped out from the tips of his fingers and crashed against George's chest. The pale fingers bent in ways that didn't seem possible before they pulled back and Neji backhanded the red head.

George fell to the ground and twitched well Neji just stepped over him.

"Come on" Neji ordered Fred as he walked out the door

"Bye George" he offered his brother, getting an "ow" in response.

End Flashback

"Need a refill darling?" A woman asked as she put another plate of biscuits on the table.

Half way through a "Yes please" the woman was already pouring the rich tea into his glass

Fred smiled pulling out his new class schedule and memorizing it.

Neji was pretty lucky Snape or any of the prefects weren't around when it happened. They probably wouldn't have let him go to Hogsmeade after that.

Fred actually felt a little grateful to his brother, at least now he knew for sure that Neji knew it was him.

"How can you tell us apart?" Fred asked the second Neji came back

Not missing a beat Neji explained "Not even twins share the same soul" as he sat down "I might need to use the Byakugan to see it but anyone can sense a person's aura"

"Think that's what Snape does?" Fred wondered only to get a shrug and a "probably" from the Hyūga.

"Who do you think our knew Defence teacher will be?" Fred didn't even bother explaining how his mind jumped to that "He's got to be someone important. My entire schedule is different just to suit this guy"

"He's probably someone from the Ministry" Neji shrugged "Itachi said that he only has seven classes and there all on Monday. He's teaching everyone by grade like Umino does but this guy's only working one day out of the whole week"

Fred shrugged stop talking long enough to eat a biscuit "Maybe he's an ministry official?"

Neji shrugged "You know the halloween ball is in a few weeks, maybe... You know we might, go toge-"

"Naruto?" Fred blinked eye trained on the blondie fox boy.

Naruto had his back pressed against the glass in front of the shop well holding up a sheet in front of him

Fred grinned and quickly went outside leaving Neji to sigh and throw a few coins on the table before heading after him.

###

Naruto stealthily moved through the small town. A blanket in hand to keep himself invisible to mortal eyes.

Theodore had been nice enough to come visit him well he was strapped to the hospital bed and in return Naruto had promised to show the boy his collection of dragon figures. His godfather brought a new one everytime he visited so the young fox literally had a mountain of them.

The only problem was he'd left his collection at home. He had to sneak into town and grab the trank he kept all his toys in.

Sneaking out of the infirmary was easy, sneaking out of the school was easier, sneaking around town not so much. If he was to be honest with himself he hadn't thought it through. He was so eager to get out of bed that he only half constructed a plan. What exactly was he going to do once he got the chest? He could make a run for it. he could definitely move fast enough that human eyes could track him.

"Hey corrupter"

Naruto made the mistake of peeking over the sheet to find Fred and or George ranning. As the Weasley picked up a stick Naruto hide back under the sheet only to be meet with the thing poking him in his belly.

"Cut it out!" Naruto demanded as the sheet flickered back to visible, it was to hard to focus on it well being poked in the gut

"I can see you" the Weasley teased

Naruto groaned and pulled down the sheet.

"oh did I ruined the wittle demon's sneak attack?" The Weasley laughed at the hanyou's glare "Before you go blaming me maybe you might consider paying more attention to what's behind ya"

Naruto's ears twitched as he turned his head, realizing the giant window he was in front of. Blushing he stepped out of the way with his back to an actual wall. Luckily it didn't seem any of the people in shop paid him any mind. They were far to concerned with making kissy faces at each other.

"So what's the wittle firstie doing out here" the Weasley probed "Trying to sneak some candy? You know the kitchen's a much safer place to gather treats but I've got to admire your courage"

"I'm not sneaking treats" Naruto insisted

"Toys then?"

Naruto blushed "Well Sorta" as the red head started laughing Naruto explained "I promised Nott I'd show him my dragon figure collection but they're still at my house at the edge of town" his eyes suddenly grew wide "Maybe you could help! See I didn't really come here with a plan"

"For shame, criminals should always have a plan, even if the plan is to get caught"

"So I was thinking" Naruto ignored that "Maybe you could bring the stuff in for me!"

"What a pleasant way to end a date" Neji scoffed

"I know right" the red head bounced "A date that ends in a smuggling operation, that got to be like my dream date!"

Despite the fact he was obviously joking Neji weighed the words as if they were true "Alright Fred have it your way"

"Fred," Naruto's ears perked "You're Fred!"

"No I'm George"

"Yes he's Fred" Neji dismissed

"Traitor!" Fred accused then turned back to Naruto "Now little corrupter, what's the pay"

"Pay?"

"You can't very well get someone to smuggle something without paying them"

"Oh right... uhmmm, how about you can us my house? You know for preparing pranks and stuff without worrying about getting caught"

Fred sighed it wasn't much but then again he couldn't actually get into any trouble smuggling toy dragons "Deal" he said getting bored. There were always ways to enhance the fun, like setting the dragons loose in the kitchen. Fred grinned evilly as he envisioned the little dragon figures flying about and attacking the elves. Not the nicest thing to do but one of the funnier uses of children's toys.

"Great" Naruto grinned back, not recognizing the small to be anything maleficent "It's over here"

Naruto moved quickly but slow enough so the humans could follow. Taking back allies to avoid being spotted by anyone who might want to get him in trouble.

His smile vanished once he reached his destination.

"Naruto?" came the hesitant voice of one of his followers, not sure which one it was and not caring in the least.

He stared at the image in stunned silence until his legs gave out and forced him to his knees. He continued to stair with disbelief. Ash and smoke was all that remained.

"They burned it" the fox wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or the new figure that slowly approached from behind. It smelled of blood that wasn't it's own.

"I see that" the figure acknowledged

"They burned it to the ground" anger slowly built up inside the fox "everything I own" everything that was his. His instincts began to rage out at that realization, red light bleeding out his pours. He tried to choke it back but it only forced it's way even harder.

The figure calmly walked to the front of him. He was a tall scrawny man, with long thin limbs. His face covered by a piece of cloth where only his right eye was showing. He had tall white hair and was dressed in heavy daedric steel with and a black cloak.

He knelt down in front of the demon and slowly pulled out a piece of paper with some Japanese symbols written in blood. He lazily stuck the paper onto the hanyou's head and Naruto instantly felt the red energy being sucked into it well his body became numb.

"Kakashi, Kakashi Inuzuka" the man introduced himself

"Naruto," the fox suddenly felt too numb to care his house was burned down "Naruto Uzumaki"

"I figured as much" the man's eye seemed to smile "Let's get you back to school shell we?"

###

He was missing, twice in one day Itachi had lost sight of the kit. The sun had long since set and the teens that had obliviously enjoyed a day at Hogsmeade were snugly packed into their beds. Naruto didn't seem to want to follow their example.

The new defence teacher went to Hogsmeade, convinced the half demon went back for vengeance. Naruto didn't seem the type, lost in a moment of rage and deliberately going after someone where two different things. Naruto didn't seem to have it in him to hurt anyone deliberately but the instructor didn't know the hanyou so Itachi tried not to take it personally.

Itachi was wandering outside near the Quidditch pitch when he noticed it. The owls, dispite the late hour they were crowded about the skies, not one with a letter in hand. Remembering how they reacted to the hanyou every day when mail was delivered it wasn't too hard to guess where the boy was.

And there he sat, Itachi observed entering the tower, A clever place to hide. With how much the owls hated him who'd think to look for the boy in the owlery? Only one owl remained in the tower a white owl with gorgeous feathers nibbling a piece of raw bacon out of the child's hand. Ironicly Harry's owl, She seemed the only owl smart enough to realize Naruto wasn't a threat. Either that or she was too stupid to listen to the basic 'RUN DEMON!' instincts all mortals had.

"Why?" Naruto asked the air but Itachi took the question as aimed at him.

"People fear what they don't understand, what they can't control" Itachi answered truthfully, it was cliche for a reason after all "Do they know if your godfather got out okay?"

"Seeing as I wasn't there don't see why he would be" Naruto bit back bitterly "the Ministry of Magic won't let him live with me, too dangerous for such a high class individual. He visits me often though"

"They won't let him?"

"They're right, 15 years ago I... had a moment... I hurt him. They used that as a means of preventing him from living with me"

"Her accent is too thick" Naruto informed looking at the owl "All animals speak the same language, it's mostly expresses emotions and basic wording, but with different accents. Her's is too thick... I can't understand it"

"My bones were soft once" he rambled "They became stronger as I grew older but once they were soft... The neighbor kids liked braking them, they were pretty mad when they became to hard to brake"

Itachi tried to find the right words to say to that.

"I'll change that" Naruto stared up at the sky "I'll force them respect me, to change the way they think"

"How?" Itachi probed a little worried of the answer

"I'll prove them wrong" Naruto explained "I'll become strong enough to protect them. I'll show them there's nothing to fear. I'll use this demon blood to save us all"

"That's it? No master revenge plan" Itachi smiled taking a seat on the floor next to the hanyou

"Grudges only lead to more violence, someone has to be the bigger person and put a stop to it. I'll do what my father never got the chance to. I'll make this a better world for everyone"

"Hate to tell you this but the world only changes when blood is spilt"

"Then what's the point? The world's made great changes when great men lead them"

"but those men tend to die, people become inspired by their deaths..." Itachi sighed "So that'a your plan, lead by example. As far as ambitions go that's quite a biggy"

Naruto simply just shrugged


	17. Chapter 17

"What's this?" Naruto asked come monday morning as Itachi handed him a parchment. It had been an eternity since he was brought to the hospital wing and only now was the healer allowing him out. That was only because Snape had made it clear his displeasure at Naruto missing so many classes.

"Your new class schedule" Itachi explained just as the hanyou's custom made breakfast arrived at the table.

"What was wrong with the old one?" Naruto asked sinking his teeth into the raw food and purring at the taste of blood.

"Our new defence teacher is a very busy man and can only afford to come once a week so they had to organize the classes to suit his needs"

Naruto shrugged looking at his class schedule "it really hasn't changed much"

Monday

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Double Potions

Tuesday

Charms

Transfiguration

Wednesday

Herbology

Theory of magic

Astronomy

Thursday

Charms

Transfiguration

Flying

Friday

Double Potions

"I've got two Double Potions and no normal potions? Weird but hey it's with Ravenclaw both times. Snape must be happy"

"I'm affraid you'd have to explain to him the meaning of that word" Itachi joked

"Itachi?" Naruto looked up from the schedule, forgetting it's existence as he stuffed it into his pocket "Can you help me with this?" He held up the book Snape left him

"Will magic? I'm afraid I'm not very well versed in that topic" the prefect admitted "I only know one or two styles of magic"

"Please, everytime I open up the book I feel so nauseous. The pages are covered in nothing but words spinning about and it keeps making me dizzy" you could practically see the spirals in the fox's eyes as he relived the horror that was reading.

Itachi smiled "You're a regular scholar, you know that?" He chuckled "I'll see what I can do"

"You seem awfully chipper for someone who just had his house burned down" Draco observed

"With how quickly Kitsune process imformation they grieve pretty fast in comparison to humans" Nott explained "It's a defence mechanism as life in the waste lands of purgatory is too harsh to leave room for wallowing in self pity" he failed to mention that that was probably the reason Suigetsu wasn't scared of Naruto anymore. His watered down instincts telling him it was safest to be on the good side of a more powerful demon "Most demons replace grief with anger"

"We're luck Naruto's bigger then that" Itachi nodded

"Itachi" Sasuke yawned the name bored with the conversation "You've got a date for the halloween ball yet?"

"I'm Sorry but I don't date first years, especially ones related to me, I'm flattered all the same" Itachi smiled seeing the boy's pale cheeks turn pink

"That's not what I meant you freak!" Sasuke snapped

"Now now little brother you most not take rejection so hard, whatever would mother think" Itachi sighed helplessly "Dear Malfoy perhaps you should take Sasuke on your arm, it's much better then him having to be clawed at by his many fans of the female variety. Woe to we of the Uchiha for our curse of flawless skin and soft features. May the ugly appreciate the burdens of beauty"

Sasuke had stopped listening a good three sentences ago and was busy poking at his scrambled eggs.

"What a marvelous idea" Draco cheered "Don't you think Sasuke"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" the younger Uchiha responded not really listening and thereby not knowing what he was agreeing to.

###

Naruto nervously cuddled his tail walking into the classroom. Harry was no where to be found and he wasn't at breakfast either.

Suigetsu took him by the hand and dragged him to a seat. Naruto was a little happy to be dragged around again by his friend.

"My my my, what a tern out" the man Naruto meet him stood before the class a mountain of books behind him.

The man was dressed in the same red armor and black cloak, his face well hidden by the mask. A large brown dog, as big as a small horse, stood beside him.

"Welcome to Defence against the dark arts," the man's voice suggested he was smiling as he looking out at his class "these are your new books, if you can read then you've no doubt realized we will be focusing on the 'dark' creatures. I believe it is important to understand these 'monsters' hiding in your closets"

"But first a little introduction is inorder. My name is Kakashi Inuzuka and this is my familiar Paco"

"S'up" the dog barked with only a few ears finding words in the sound.

"Those of you who have the pleasure of being related to me will pass my class or suffer untold horrors"

Naruto picked up the clear sound of a groan and spotted Kiba sinking into his chair.

"Kiba" the man's eye closed and appeared to smile some odd eye smile "thank you for volunteering to pass out the books"

The Gryffindor groaned even loader as he got up and walked over to his cousin

"Books are in there" the man pointed to a large closet then turning to the class "In this class you will learn the most dangerous creatures and spells, you will be able to resite them by heart like a favored poem, and most importantly know how to defend yourself against them"

Naruto blinked staring at the book cover after Kiba handed it to him "Jiraiya's Manual to Big Bad Beasties" it was one of the books his godfather wrote

"Let's stare with the most relevant topic," the professor's eye turned towards the hanyou "Mr. Uzumaki" Naruto sat up straight "I'm curious how much you know about your mother's culture"

"Not much sir" he admitted

"Do you know where the first demons came from?"

"No sir" Naruto frowned

"Shame, people should always be aware of their roots.

"There are actually 2 myths of where demons come from. One is that they are actually the souls of animals that became lost well trying to find their way to the Reikai. After hundreds of years suffering through the harsh lands of purgatory they became twisted. The very frequency of their souls changed until they became indistinguishable form the original.

"The other theory is that they, along with all creatures of purgatory, are manifestation of strong emotions gaining consciousness and independence. That demons come into being as a result of powerful 'negative' emotions, the seven sins: lust, envy, pride, rage. That they are beings of passion. Unlike celestial that are created through positive emotions and are creatures of logic"

Kakashi explained looking at his class before his eyes landed back on Naruto "How do demons mate Mr. Uzumaki?"

"uhm... They get married?" Naruto blinked

"No" the professor smiled "They don't classify the arrangements in terms of husband and wife but rather dominate and submissive. Submissive demons experience 'heats' and secrete powerful pheromones to attract potential mates. Where as the dominate mate produce a powerful venom from their fangs which, although toxic to mortals, actually enhances the blood of their demonic intended. The venom mixes with the blood of said intended, magically binding them well the scent screams 'mine' to all other demons.

"If a demon finds a human to tickle their fancy the venom will do one of two things. It will either kill the human, in a most painful way, or it will alter them. It will change them into immortal shapeshifters, into Lycans. There is no greater gift, from a demons's point of view, then lycanthropy. Werewolves, wererats, werecats and alike are descended from a mortal that received a demon's favor.

"We'd be rather lucky if Naruto was a turned at to be a submissive demon. His clan would all but drag him into purgatory and work at finding him a mate. Given his lineage he'd probably end up a consort to a respectable demon.

"If we're unlucky he will be a dominate demon. His instincts will command him to challenge Snape to become the head of Slytherin and he'll more then likely kill the man. He might even go so far as to kill Dumbledore and claim all of Hogwarts as his domain. I will be called in to kill, seal, or relocate the demon to purgatory and we'll all live happily ever after... I'm ever the optimist"

###

"Would you like to tell me where you have been Mr. Potter?" Snape did his best not to sneer. He had a habit of lashing out although he did his best to never show that side of himself to his snakes, but today had been a tiring day. It was obviously because he had assumed it would be a good day. He should know better then to make such assumptions.

Draco had ran into his office ranting and demanding Naruto be expelled. It was sweet in that Draco way. The boy was scared Naruto was going to eat his godfather or some such nonsense. That nonsense was apparently fueled by a professor no less.

The new defense teacher had frightened all of the first years by saying Naruto wanted their first born children. The students were just calming down after the last incident with the hanyou and many were even feeling sympathetic after hearing about how the kind citizens of Hogsmeade burned down the boy's house.

Snape spent a good hour calming his godson. Promising him Naruto had no intention of killing him and 'taking over Slytherin house'. Then he had to have that same talk with EVER LAST ONE OF HIS SNAKES.

Snape was going to do his best not to let that blend with Harry's crimes. Cutting class and skipping meals was bad enough without adding Snape's own frustrations on top of it.

"I asked you a question Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to answer it? No a shrug is not a fitting answer" Snape glared

"I just..." Harry's eyes searched for what would be a clear lie "I overslept and missed breakfast then I ran over to your class, because I forgot about the change, but when I noticed your class was filled with older students I remembered so I went to defence but that was empty so I had to go back to my dorm and find my new schedule and that took awhile (I really need to clean up) and after I found it I..." Harry finally took a breath, pausing in the lie "I got lost looking for the new classroom, I think the walls were moving on me"

Snape stared at the boy for a few moments "You're a very talented lier Mr. Potter" before pulling out his wand. Harry's eyes turned wide at the motion and Snape had to remind himself he was raised by muggles. There were very few in his house with that back ground. Snape could count on his left hand all the muggle raised children under his care in all his years as head of Slytherin

"You see Mr. Potter" Snape explained "there is a curse that will make you taste soap" Harry raised an eyebrow no longer looking scared at the 'silly' spell "It is used on 'naughty' little children when they lie" making sure too use the word 'naughty' to make it less threatening.

"I'm not lying" Harry lied

Snape flicked his wrist and cast the spell and Harry squirmed a little at the bad taste. Not too long after the boy's eyes watered and the squirming increased. Snape made him sit there for a few seconds short of a minute before dispelling the lesser curse.

"Do I need to repeat the question?" Snape asked

"I-I just didn't feel like going to class today" another lie? One that surrendered him to a good deal of trouble

"Alright Mr. Potter" Snape sighed "get up and take off your robe"

Harry's heart stopped and he hesitantly obeyed. Snape led him to the small coach tucked in the corner of his office. "Trousers down"

Harry's eyes grew wide again

"You trust me don't you Harry?" Snape began "You know the difference between a spanking and a beating don't you? I'm far more interested in teaching you then hurting you"

Harry only nodded as he undid his pants and quickly pulled himself over his professor's knee.

Snape sighed realizing the boy was submitting far too easily. Leaving no room for ceremony Snape peeled back the boy's underpants before he raised his hand high. It came crashing down on the small bottom making the owner jump slightly in surprise.

The hand continued to rain down turning the pale rear pink. Harry remained quiet the entire time, his eyes not even watering. These love pats were nothing compared to what he was use to.

When he finally stopped Snape tried to pull the boy into a hug only to have Harry freak out. As a result of shock Harry shoved away from him and callapsed to the floor. Not used to attempts at comfort.

Snape cursed himself for not thinking and helped the boy up and fixed his pants. Harry stared at him curiously

"That's it?" The boy blinked

"As I said I'm far more interested in teaching you then hurting you"

Harry eyed him suspiciously but nodded

"How about a quick game of chess before bed" Snape left the office guiding Harry back to the common room

"I prefer Exploding Snaps" Harry muttered

"I always lose at that game" Snape sighed but accepting his fate well pretending not to notice the look of shock on the little boy's face.


	18. Chapter 18

Halloween, less then a week before that insufferable excuse for a holiday. Snape sneered imagining his charges stuffing themselves sick with all the pointless junk. He was already preparing potions that would rejuvenate the damage done to their teeth. Let their stomachs grown in pain and suffer...

Snape sighed adding in the grouned bat liver to his stomach soother. He really was far to hypocritical when it came to his snakes.

You were considered a cruel bastard for not allowing them to rot their teeth and disfigure their bellies but at the same time they expected you to fix their self inflicted pain.

Then there was that ridiculous Halloween Ball that Minerva insisted they hold every single year! What was with her and balls? Although it was only intended for older students everyone down to the last first year managed to sneak into it. That old witch was making her first years take dancing classes so as not to embarrass her. What kind of message was that? "You're not allowed to come but let's go over the dances in case you sneak in". Bloody woman, but to be fair she wasn't the only one that completely ignored the rule.

Snape seemed to be the only sane professor that cared enough about his charges not to let them stay up until two in the morning... No he made sure they were out of there by midnight... He gave up trying to stop them from going years ago.

Itachi's first year was... different. The boy lead a 'rebellion' and 'stormed' the dance floor with his fellow first years in toe. They attacked the buffet table and threw pumpkin juice on the headmaster (who seemed to think it was funny). Then Itachi hopped up onto the professors' table half naked and began singing some muggle song about 'Sticking it to the man'.

That was the first and only time Snape spanked one of his charges in front of the other houses. An action that scared all them into angles well within arm's reach of the potions master.

Even so after his dance, and after his tanning, Itachi swore he'd do the exact some thing "only bigger" next year... and he did. Then he did it again. It lasted right up until fourth year when Snape finally caved. The boy was allowed to go to the party by then but Snape caught wind of that year's plans involving a few gallons of stink potion and muggle waterballoons. Itachi was still fighting for the rights of underclassmens. Albus had even given the boy points for his determination!

Even with how much trouble the students knew they were getting into Itachi still managed to persuade them into the act.

As annoying as he could be Itachi was a true Slytherin doing whatever he had to get what he wanted. With a silver tongue that could talk a begger into giving HIM coin. The world should be thankful he uses his powers to go to parties. The gods themselves would weep in fear if he ever became a dark lord.

If Snape was being honest with himself it was for moments like that, when Itachi shows his Slytherin drive, that was the deciding factor in why Itachi was now a prefect. Snape felt he needed to encourage the boy's leadership ability and perhaps mold them in a more constructive manner.

"Alright" Adden, the head boy, smiled looking over the papers in front of him "Next item, what colors should the banners be at the Halloween ball?"

Snape wanted to groan. The prefects had a meeting about once a month over breakfast where one of the professors had to sit in to make sure they were actually doing as told instead of laughing around a barrel of butter beer. However reliable prefect were supposed to be they were still just children. Snape had the luxury of looking in on them this month.

"How about green" Flint suggested sitting tall

"We need more neutral colors" Itachi shook his head "Orange and black are more traditional and that way we don't get any complaints about favoring any of the houses"

Flint pouted but agreed like all the rest of the prefects. They always agreed with Itachi. Snape would like to say that he was surprised that Itachi didn't make head boy himself but honestly he'd be surprised if he had. Itachi was a natural born leader which meant he wasn't one to follow orders he didn't understand. He understood and respected Snape but the boy openly disagreed with many of Dumbledore's ideas and blatantly spoke against the irrationally of the ministry.

Itachi and Dumbledore were both far to similar to get along. They were both brilliant and willing to do anything to get what they wanted. They both had a taste for all things muggle and most importantly they were both incapable of being wrong (from their point of view).

For all his flaws there were few who couldn't simply look at the boy and know he was destined to change the world.

"We could cast a simply fog charm around the dance floor to give it a more Halloweeny feel" but for now the boy's brilliant was tasked at party planning.

Snape sighed taking one of the biscuits from the tray beside him. A newspaper was less then an inch away from his tea just begging to be read well promising the drowning out of children and parties. Snape felt obligated to oblige it. He nearly choked at the picture of on the front page

###

Naruto sat at the breakfast table enjoying a raw steak well his tail wiggled so uncontrollably that it snacked the backs of both Harry and Suigetsu. Where Harry didn't seem to care, far too used to it, Suigetsu kept making a grab for the offending fluff but it was too fast for his slow mortal fingers.

The owls stormed in dropping off various letters and packages. Hedwig swooped down dropping her own package before grabbing one of the steaks off Naruto's plate and hurried back out.

"Theif!" Naruto called after her but made no move to reclaim what was his.

Neji lazily took his morning paper before his eyes leaped open and his back snapped straight.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked stuffing his face with eggs

"He's out" Neji whispered "Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban"

"No bloody way!" Fred snagged the paper and everyone crowded over him. There were several groups from each houses that experienced similar reactions. Everyone staring at their own papers.

"How'd he get out!" was the question on everyone's tongue.

"They don't know" Fred glared "It's three bloody pages of 'we don't know anything'!"

"Bet you his lycan lover knows" Draco scoffed

"Who's Sirius Black?" Harry asked only to get every Slytherin close enough to hear staring at him in shock "Raised by muggles" Harry reminded pointing at himself

"He killed a dozen muggles and..." Naruto stopped wondering if he should go into more detail. It was very personal but they were only around their fellow Slytherins "He's the one that turned your parents over to the dark lord"

"Oh..." Harry muttered looking down at his plate but... His scent was wrong. It wasn't surprised or angry or sad. It seemed indifferent, like it was old news, although he tried to make himself look sad. Naruto could only stare at Harry, studying him carefully, but not pounting out the oddity. For whatever reason Harry didn't want people to know he knew about Black.

"You think there might be a connection... between the brake in at Gringotts... and this?" The Weasley twin asked each Neji.

"What brake in?" Harry asked his scent genuinely curious

"What do you mean 'what brake in'?" Neji scoffed

"That's... not... fair... Neji... most... firsties... don't... know... how... to... read" spoke the twins "There was... a brake in... at Gringotts... about... a month ago. Anyone... who can brake... into... the wizarding bank... can brake... someone out... of prison"

"You're probably right" Neji admitted "They didn't steal anything from the vault so it could have been a practice run"

"Maybe they used house elves" Theodore suggested but at the odd looks he was given he explained "House elves can go anywhere so it makes sense" he insisted but none of the purebreds believed him.

###

Paco enjoyed his day laying lazily on the ground of the pumpkin patch. His human had left him in the care of the half giant. It had been a time since he enjoyed a day off. Fang was intructing him in the appropriate measure of laziness well Akamaru tugged on the cowards ear demanding him to "Play".

Little brat was spoiled by his owner. Paco used the term "owner" because the brat behaved more like a pet then his young human's guardian. They were both still pups so no need to correct that shameful behavior.

"Play!" Akamaru ordered well trying to rip off Fang's ear

"I'll play with you" a new dog, large and black, stepped into the pumpkin patch

"Who are you?" Paco jumped up to his feet sniffing at the air

"Name's Padfoot and I'm in need of a favor"


	19. Chapter 19

"GET THE RAT!" Akamaru barked running after said rat.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried chasing closely behind

The rat slide under and over beds, zig zagging about the dorm.

"Get the rat!"

"Get your mutt under control!" Ron snapped

Akamaru barked out something that roughfully translated to "Kiss my fuzzy butt" a phrase he undoubtably picked up from humans

"Akamaru calm down" Kiba ordered but received a "You can kiss it to" as the puppy's young teeth barely missed the rat's tail. Akamaru chased the rat into the corner and just as he leaped in for the kill Kiba snagged him out of the air just in time.

"What were you thinking" Kiba demanded his young pup as he held him up less then an inch away from his face.

The tinny dog wiggled and tried to escape the boy's grasp

"Get the rat!"

"No don't 'get the rat'" Kiba snapped

"Get that mongrel out of here" Ron glared holding Scabbers tightly to his chest

"He was only playing" Kiba defended

"Get the rat" Akamaru barked "It's right there, GET IT!"

"I don't care get your beast away from Scabbers!" Ron cried

"We were just leaving anyway" Kiba growled tucking the dog inside his shirt and marched out.

"Why were you trying to eat Scabbers?" Kiba demanded once they were out

"Eat Scabbers? Gross!" The very spoiled puppy gagged "I was just trying to bring him to Padfoot but the second I mentioned the name the little bugger flipped out!"

"Then why were you chasing him screaming 'get the rat'!"

"What else are you going to do with a ranning rat" Akamaru rolled his eyes

"You're a war dog" Kiba scolded "You should know better then that!" pretending it wasn't his fault that the puppy was so spoiled and ill trained

"Yeah, yeah" Akamaru yawned uninterested

"Well I hope it was worth it because you're going to be spending the rest of night thinking about it at Hagrid's" Kiba nodded confirming the punishment with himself

"What? NO! I didn't even hurt the little guy!" Akamaru objected. It wasn't that spending time with Hagrid was bad but it was the time away from his boy. Kiba didn't like being apart either so he only made Akamaru sleep outside if the pup really messed up.

Kiba spent the rest of the walk in silence, ignoring the pleading of his puppy friend.

"Hagrid!" Kiba called once they spotted the hut a sharp monstrous roar cut through the air followed by a large crash from behind him.

Before Kiba had time to react something jumped on his back. Akamaru leaped out of the shirt just before Kiba was pinnned to the ground. The puppy stood tall and attacked the figure standing on his boy.

The beast collapsed to the floor screaming "Ahhh the PAIN! It's tinny baby teeth are clumping together my fur! The horror!"

Kiba blinked sitting up seeing Paco rolling around well Akamaru tried his best to get more then just a wad of fur in his tinny mouth.

"Play!" Akamaru screamed happily pulling out bits of fur but unable to dig his way to skin.

Not five seconds later Fang came charging over, along with another black dog Kiba didn't recognize, chasing after the demon child from Slytherin. Paco jumped up and ran over with Akamaru hot on his tail.

Naruto was clawing and biting as softly as he could, being sure not to hurt them well still playing as rough as they wanted. Hagrid had taught him how to play with the dogs like this during one of his detentions.

Feeling a little left out Kiba kicked off his shoes, pealed away his socks, and stripped off robe before jumping on top of the nearest dog who happened to be Paco.

After what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more then one, the bigger dogs hit the dirt panting. Akamaru grabbed on Fang's ear and pulled well Kiba shook Paco.

"Bloody pups" Paco groaned batting Kiba away "Where do they get all the energy?"

"Zonko's Joke Shop?" The new dog offered helpfully as Naruto used him as a pillow. The hanyou figured out it was best not to pester them after they stopped or they wouldn't want to play for awhile longer.

"Who's that?" Kiba asked staring at the new dog

"Padfoot" Naruto explained smiling "Harry got him for Hagrid"

"Sorry Paddy" Akamaru sighed "I couldn't get the rat"

"Always next time" Padfoot sighed back

"There better not be a 'next time'" Kiba warned although a day of play wasn't really the kind of punishment that could work as a prober deterrent

"Nar'ta" Hagrid called "Professor Snape just scent me an owl askin' where ya were"

"My progress meeting!" Naruto shot up

"Progress meeting?" Kiba blinked

"It's my first one" Naruto blushed dusting off himself but not able to get the dirt off. Snape would kill him if he showed up covered in dirt "It's where you have to talk about what's going on in classes and stuff. Don't you guys have something like that"

"No" Kiba blinked shaking his head

"Seriously? What's your head of house do then" Naruto asked

"She... Doesn't really do anything. Her doors always open if you need help but she doesn't chase you down if you're failing"

"Snape would straight up murder us if we failed a class" Naruto spoke adamantly then he's ears flattened and his face sobered "He's going to kill me all cause I can't get a feather to float"

"Like Snape touch a hair on one of his precious snake's heads... What?"

Naruto slowly pulled back his 'are you stupid' look from his eyes "Do you think we walk in lines everywhere because we like to look at eachothers feet? Snape's got to be the strictest head of house in the world. Don't get me wrong he's also the nicest and the funnest" Naruto ignored Kiba's own 'are you stupid' eyes "but he's got to be the scarest man on earth. Only the Weasley twin are crazy enough to cross him"

"Please Snape's never even taken points from his own house"

"Snape believes the points system is a poor way to discipline students as your punishing everyone for one kid's actions"

"Then way does he take so many way!"

"He says it's a personal matter between himself and his fellow heads of house but Itachi said Snape is the only one who takes his job seriously. I'm not saying that's how it is" Naruto quickly assured seeing the other boy's face "but from Snape's point of view, with how strict he is with our house... He does alot for his snakes, alot more then his job requires. I think Snape just feels the others don't do enough so he takes it on himself to the fullest his position allows without over stepping... What's your head of house do anyway, you must sore all the time with how often Snape takes points"

"McGonagall doesn't do anything if we lose points why what's Snape do"

"Write lines, detention, tongue lashings" Naruto shrugged feeling he was getting dangerously close to revealing a well guarded Slytherin secret

"Every time you lose points?" Kiba stared

"You REALLY get away with it whenever Snape takes points? Every time?"

"Naruto!" The fox jumped seeing Itachi running over "Hey Kiba," he nodded turning back "Hurry up, I was barely able to talk Snape out of running up here and dragging your fluffy butt inside himself"

"Is he mad" Naruto grabbed hold of his tail and hugged it tightly to stop it from going between his legs

"Not really but I won't keep him waiting much longer" Itachi warned

"See ya Kiba" Naruto nodded and was about to run along but a hand stopped him.

"hold for a second" Itachi smiled whipping out his wand "lets get you cleaned up first" Itachi waved it about and the dirt dissolved away leaving behind a squeaky clean hanyou

"Thanks Itachi" Naruto grinned running towards the castle


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto hurried at a human pace down the hall. His mind arguing back and forth between straight up running or moving at a human crawl.

"What's he saying?" Neji's voice caught the kit's attention.

"Maybe his asking him out since somebody lacks the proper equipment to do it" George snickered ignoring Neji's glare

"They're talking about Quidditch" Naruto informed his ears twitching. There seemed to be a million and one distractions to keep him from his meeting with Snape.

George jumped and turned around "Bloody hell you're sneaky"

"You can hear them" Neji eyed, smiling when Naruto nodded "Tell me what they're saying" he demanded pointing the fox ears towards a pair of boys. One was Fred the other was a boy in Ravenclaw colors Naruto didn't recognize.

"The other boy is just complementing Fred's Quidditch skills" Naruto shrugged.

"That's it?" Neji scoffed disbelievingly

"Just go over there and ask him" George rolled his eyes "that guy looks three seconds away from doing it for you. Watch this... 3, 2, 1"

"So what you doing for the Halloween ball?" The Ravenclaw boy suddenly asked

"How'd you do that!" Naruto's eyes turned wide as golf balls.

"Do what?" Neji demanded

"Got it right didn't I" George snickered

"Tell me what they're saying, word for word" Neji sure like to give orders

"I'll probably just hang out in the dungeons" Naruto repeated for Fred "I've got a few projects that need my attention"

"Oh..." Was the Ravenclaw's responce "I've seen a few of your projects in action. They're very clever... But you can't leave them for a night. I was thinking maybe me and you could..."

"Sorry I'm... I don't think I'll go. I've been waiting for someone else to ask me but... Anyway I have potions mixing and you can't leave those without ruining them"

Neji chewed his bottom lip

"Told you" George grinned "If there's one thing I know it's my brother"

"Know what?" Naruto blinked as the shot down Ravenclaw left Fred walked over to them.

"Shouldn't you be in Snape's office right now" Neji dismissed not even thanking Naruto for eavesdropping on his... Boyfriend? Maybe?

Deciding it wasn't worth it with a Snape waiting for him and the young fox said a simply "See you later" and hurried down the hall.

The next optical was even worse as it involved Harry.

Naruto didn't ask what happened, it was obvious. Harry and Theodore were soaked from top to bottom, a giggling poltergeist floating above them with a backet in his hands.

The last straw was when Peeves tossed the backet and hit Harry in the head. Naruto snarled, not saying any true words, and leaped up clawing at the cold fog that made up the dead man. The poltergeist screamed in both shock and pain as the sharp finger nails of the hanyou's hand passed though it. Naruto landed on all fours growling violently at the soon to be deader man. Peeves stared back, fear written all over his face.

Naruto jumped again only to have the poltergeist fly through the ceiling. Naruto leaped higher piercing the stone with his left hand to hold himself up and began digging with his right.

"Mr. Uzumaki get down this instant!"

Naruto looked down to see Professor McGonagall glaring up at him. He released the ceiling and allowed himself to fall the ground.

"But Peeves-"

"I don't want to hear it. Five points from Slytherin" she declared

Naruto heart stopped for the briefest of moments "That's not... I was only protecting what's mine!"

"What's your?"

"My friends" Naruto motioned towards his still wet friends

"I don't believe your friends much care for you thinking of them as your property"

"Actually" Theodore couldn't help but bestow his knowledge whenever the opportunity presented itself "Demons are very simply as they think of everything in terms of 'what's mine' and 'what's yours'. It's part of their territorial instinct"

"Thank you Mr. Nott" McGonagall whipping out her wand and drying the boys "now off with you lot, I know you all have essays to write"

"Can you please reconsider taking points" Naruto begged "Snape will kill me!"

"Then I'll be sure to send flowers to the funeral" she dismissed knowing full well Snape wouldn't ever abuse one of his charges.

Naruto's ears flattened and his tail curled between his legs as the professor walked off. The fox boy pulled his tail out and hugged it tightly so it couldn't move back in that embarrassing position.

"I'm dead!" The fox wailed

"We'll miss you" Harry pitied patting the hanyou's shoulder. Admittedly he was feeling a little guilty since Naruto only got in trouble for protecting him from Peeves.

"You gotta hide me" the fox pleaded

"You'll only get in more trouble if you hide" Theodore dared to bring in logic "You can't stay hidden forever"

"Yes I can" Naruto disagreed

"I'm sure Snape won't be too sore" Harry assured "Maybe he'll just make you write lines"

Naruto nodded taking in the little comforts "I'd better go. I've got to meet Snape for my progress meeting" he hesitantly stepped away and went towards the dungeons.

###

Snape drummed his fingers on his desk waiting for his young charge to walk through the door. Looking at the clock in his office it showed he had a little over 5 minutes until his next class. Just as he was about to get up and hunt the hanyou down the door flung open.

"You're late" Snape was about to inform but was cut off by the boy blurting out "I can explain!"

"SeeIwaswalkingdownthe hallandPeeveswasattacking HarryandTheodoresoIhad

todosomething"

"I cannot understand what you're trying to say" Snape eased "Take a breath, good, now try saying it slower"

"I didn't mean to lose points!" Naruto nearly cried

Snape sighed "Sit down Mr. Uzumaki and calmly explain what happened"

"Peeves hurt Harry! So I chased Peeves off and McGonagall took points away for it"

"Professor McGonagall and you did nothing else to warrant such an action from her?"

"I... may have tried to dig through the ceiling after him"

Snape groaned pinching the bridge of his nose "We have had plenty of talks about letting your instincts take over have we not"

"They didn't! Peeves hurt Harry!"

"And how exactly did our resident poltergeist hurt Mr. Potter?" If Harry had been truly injured someone would have gotten Snape

"He through a backet at him! And it hit him in the head!" The hanyou child spoke in outrage

"A backet" Snape watched the nod of the fox boy "I take it Mr. Potter is fine?" Another, if not more hesitant, nod "So you decided to dig your way after the spirit?"

Peeves was a nuisance and Snape had been trying to get the poltergeist out of the school for years but he was more annoying then he was dangerous so Dumbledore thought it best to let the ghost handle Peeves. The rest of Hogwarts just had to put up with him.

"I imagion Professor McGonagall took away points for vandalizing the ceiling not protecting your friends from a poltergeist"

"I guess" Naruro admitted

"How many points did you lose?"

"5..." That wasn't that bad

"Since this is the first time you've lost points" oddly enough trying to kill a teacher didn't lose him anything but scratching a wall was obviously a worse crime "I want you to write out a foot of lines reading 'I will not damage school property'. I want it before bed, understood?"

"Yes sir" Naruto sighed in relief

"Now lets move on to what this meeting is for" Snape pulled out a sheet of paper and read over "Remember these are just your current grades, you still have time to improve them"

"You're getting an Outstanding in both Herbology and Theory of magic, very good. An Exceeds Expectations in Potions, though if you put in a little more effort we both know you could get an outstanding. An Acceptable in Defence Against the Dark Arts. A poor in Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy. Then there's the Troll in Flying... Regardless of the class I never want to see a 'T' for any of my charges, it implies you aren't trying"

"I am trying!" Naruto defended "It's just... I can't feel it... The Earth... I can't feel it in the air and everything in me screams that it's wrong... I don't like dangling in the sky where I can't feel the Earth"

Snape only nodded, wizards that were adapt with plant and earth based spells often failed with wind spells and brooms. It was a common problem so it could only be worse for a creature that was truly tied to the ground. "All I want is for you to do your best, flying isn't exactly a necessary class. Transfiguration on the other hand"

Naruto's ears drooped

"If you're having trouble you can always come to me or one of the prefects. Hiding from lesser houses isn't the only reason I spend so much time in the common room"

"I thought you just liked losing at exploding snaps"

"What cheek" Snape sighed shaking his head "You're very intelligent Naruto. If not for your phobia of the written word there isn't a doubt in my mind you would be topping all of your classes. So I'm going to give you a piece of advice that my very well save you a good bit of grief: get over it"

Naruto blushed at the masterful use of tact

"To help you do just that I'm assigning a book to you read called Dragon Hide" Snape explained handing over a small book that couldn't be more then 100 pages "It's a fictitious story based on the real accounts of Britain's dealings with the draconic sorcerers. There is no essay however we will be having a discussion on this book once your finished. Have it done before Halloween and you'll earn our house 20 points"

Naruto's eyes widened at the opportunity "Thank you sir I'll start it right now!"

"Though I appreciate your eagerness you should get started on those lines first"

"Yes sir" Naruto deflated


	21. Chapter 21

Mai-Mai choked back a scream as a fallen branch cut into her left leg. The wounded limb forcing her to limp as she raced through the forest. She wanted to summon her wings and fly into the sky but the crowding trees wouldn't let her, if she tried she'd likely get herself killed. The howling of the dogs crushed her spirit as the sound grew closer and closer. A man, if such hearless abominations could still be called that, screamed out. He saw her... HE SAW HER! The man whipped out his wand and a mass wall of light burned through the trees inching its way towards her.

"I love that book!"

Naruto jumped as a voice suddenly brought him out of his world of dragons and knights and forced him back into the Slytherin common room.

'When'd all these people get here' the fox wondered his eyes jumping about the room. Itachi was nearby playing a game of chess with his little brother as Suigetsu laughed at how badly his young friend was losing. Else where was filled with his housemates laughing and talking. Everything was moving so slow Naruto could count to ten before a tipping glass spilt on the floor.

Rubbing his eyes the young hanyou tried his best to let the world set the pace. He had gotten so absorbed in the book he was reading it at an inhuman speed. His mind and eyes moved just as fast if not faster then his body, if they didn't he'd be crashing into things all the time. Just because he could read fast doesn't mean he can just magically flip through a book and know everything in it, he still had to read as boring and stomach aching as that usually was.

A candle lit in is brain as he looked up at Theodore smiling at him.

"You've read it? Mai-Mai doesn't die does she!" Naruto demanded the information

"It's a children's book," Sasuke rolled his eyes as he claimed Itachi's knight only to have his queen taken in turn "They wouldn't kill off the main character in a children's book"

"But they're chasing her in the forest and they already captured her twin brother!" The fox cried taking the story personally "Why isn't their dad helping them!"

"Dragons aren't the most... nurturing creatures" Theodore sighed "They might be one of the more powerful beast magically but it takes thousands of years for them to reach sentience. They're little more then savage animals until then. After the eggs hatch they're on their own so they have little understanding of human families"

"I never got the whole draconic sorcerers thing" Draco scoffed "I mean how's someone do it with a dragon anyway?"

"Most sentient dragons can shapeshift into a humanoid form, much like demons" Nott happily informed

"Does Satashi escape!" Naruto called out thinking of Mai-Mai's brother "She saves him, right?"

"Keep reading" Theodore encouraged "It gets really good the last few chapters"

"Naruto, why are they being hunted in the first place?" Itachi decided to give a quick quiz as he took another one of Sasuke's pieces "Checkmate in three moves"

Sasuke growled looking for what the hell Itachi was talking about.

Not paying attention to the brothers Naruto answered the question that was aimed at him "Because people with even a drop of dragon blood in there veins can turn into a dragon and breath fire. Some potions expert found out that using scales and stuff from people with a draconic heritage has the same effect as using real dragon parts... It's really messed up. As dragons have been hunted to near extinction the ministry of magic declared human dragons to be fair game... did... did that really happen? Snape said it was based off real events"

"It was only in the early 1700s that laws were passed and dragon sanctuaries were built" Nott sighed "We almost killed them all off but now we survive mostly on naturally shedded scales. The ministry only approves of killing dragons for magical crafting if that particular species is over populated"

"S-so it did happen?" Naruto worried

"It's why draconic sorcerers separated from the magical commumity and built there own magical world which is... Much friendlier towards magical creatures as I understand it"

Naruto hang his head deep in thought until a loud manly scream pulled him back "By Merlin's hairy ball sack NARUTO IS READING! We're all doomed! Doomed I tell you, doomed! The apocalypse nears ever closer"

"Jiraiya!" Naruto put the book down and jumped up. He raced over to the old man and throw his arms around him

"Hey runt how's things?" The man laughed tightly returning his godson's hug. He was older looking (but not wrinkled as for wizards 100 was the equivalent of 50 for a muggle) with long white hair and dressed in red and brown robes.

"Not a runt" Naruto grumpled but still had a smile on his face. Braking the hug with a blush when the kit realized how many people where looking at them.

"Master Jiraiya!" Itachi left the game and popped over along with any of the older boys "I've read all your novels and I must say your one of my favorite authors. "

"Thank-" the man tried to say something but was interrupted by a little brother yelling "Itachi get over here, it's your move"

"The grown ups are talking, keep your shirt on" Itachi smiled turning back to Jiraiya "How far are you along on your next installment of Passions Paradise?"

"What kind of lame book is called 'Passions Paradise'," Sasuke pouted walking over

"one that you won't read until your at least 17" Itachi assured

"What kind of book as an age limit?" The boy scoffed then suddenly wrinkled his nose in disgust as it clicked "GROSS!"

"You won't think that way when you're older" Itachi promised turning back to the novelist "So when's it done? Are you near finished yet?"

"I actually didn't come here to talk about my book" the white haired man admitted looking at his little godson. The boy's tail was wiggling happily and his face was plastered with a large toothy smile. He hated that he needed to take it away "I got you're letter about Orochimaru" as expected the tail stopped wiggling "I've been speaking with the headmaster and your head of house and they've agreed to let me speak with the children at breakfast tomorrow and to search for the demon... But I felt I needed to speak with you all as well"

The man made his way to the center of the room his godson hot on his heels. After Itachi called everyone's attention Jiraiya introduced himself as a representative of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

"Are you hear to get rid of the hanyou" Draco asked hopeful

"No" Jiraiya protectivly snaked his arm around the kit. Blushing Naruto allowed the small comfort "I'm not hear about my godson"

Draco's eyes widened but before he could begin with the shocked "Your godfather is the famous monster hunter" nonsense Jiraiya moved on to say "I'm here to talk to you about the incident that happened a few weeks ago involving the leech demon and his victim, a professor of yours.

"As Slytherin is the house of ambition you are all in the greatest danger when it comes to demonic possession. Demons will promise you anything but they will twist there words and never deliver what you truly wanted. You need to be careful"

"Everyone already knows not to make deals with demons" Sasuke yawned

"Shut it" Itachi scolded "This is important" 'especially for blood mages' went unsaid. Sasuke was just bored since he's heard this 'don't trust demons' talk since he was born but most mage families didn't even think about the possibility of becoming abomination through demonic possession.

It was rare with 'how effective the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures was in hunting demons' as they claimed. Truth was, as Itachi understood it, demons for the most part didn't need to possess humans at least not here. The barrier that separated the mortal verse from purgatory was so weak at this world it was virtually nonexistent. Demons didn't need to take possession of mortal bodies in order to interact with this world. It was mostly extermly weak demons which were easily exorcised.

"Does this warning include Naruto?" Sasuke said just to be difficult

"Of course not" Jiraiya sighed "My godson only corrupts the souls of Gryffindors" recalling one of Naruto's letters. A few of the Slytherin snickered

"Not all demons are evil" Jiraiya assured "Not most, but those that come into are world are looking for something. That ranges from food, a soft bed, or a body to claim as their own. Some creatures survive by eating the souls of mortals or collecting them as trophies"

"Orochimaru, the demon that haunts this school, is a powerful demon that makes it his habit to devour the souls of mortals and setup shop in their bodies, the fact he's targeting children is... particularly disturbing. I'm here to keep you safe but you need to be careful"

"Jiraiya are you done I need you to meet Harry" Naruto whined tugging on the man's robes. The kit scanned the room frowning then tested the air with his nose but found no Harry "Where's Harry?" everyone else was here, well not Snape.

"He said he was going to the library last I heard" Nott shrugged "Then he up and brakes curfew so Snape felt to hunt him down... You were sitting right next to Snape before he left. You must of been really into that book not to notice all that. Snape was maaaaad"

Naruto frowned Slytherins had to be in the common room by 8 unless they had class "Come on" he tugged "I've got lots of other people for you to meet"

###

Later that night Naruto zigzagged about the new rooms set up by the elves for his godfather. His face cracked by a huge smile and his tail wagging hard enough that he fell on his butt a few times only for him to hop up and run about some more. It had been the second best moment of his life when his godfather told him he'd be staying at the school until Orochimaru was caught. Second best only to when Jiraiya asked the little kit if he wanted to stay the night in his rooms a few short seconds later.

Snape had okayed it and even went so far to say Naruto could spend the night with his godfather whenever he wanted. The rooms were only a few doors down from the common room but it somehow made the world of difference. Naruto had even had his own room! That room alone was bigger then his whole hut!

Harry had congratulated him with only the slightest hint of envy on his scent. Naruto was getting better at determining that smell with all the jealousy in the air at a school like this.

Naruto wanted to invite Harry over straight away but with the sore backside his friend was sporting Naruto doubted Snape would let him. Besides spending the night just him and his godfather was too perfect a picture.

"Naruto" Jiraiya called for the kit's attention "I've heard about the frequent hospital visits"

"I'm fine" Naruto promised

"... And about what happened in town"

Naruto froze, forcing a smile he repeated "I'm fine"

"Naruto it's okay if-"

"No really" the kit assured "This makes it all worth it"

Jiraiya eyed his godson for a moment. The boy's large furry ears and wagging tail. The irony wasn't lost on him that he was the head of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures and that his own godson was a hanyou, one of the more dangerous ones recording to his superior. It wasn't lost on him that this innocent looking child could easily snap a man in half or that this sweet boy just stood his ground taking whatever cruelty the world gave to him and it only making him stronger. That something as simply as being able to spend the night with his godfather filled him with joy... Something that should have been a matter of course shouldn't make a child so happy. It wasn't right.

"Okay" Jiraiya sighed not wanting to bring any of this up to the child "Lets get ready for bed"

"Can I read for a bit instead" Naruto pulled a book out from his robes and held it up

"Ahhhh!" Jiraiya shielded himself from the cursed object

"Stop that" Naruto pouted

"As I'm sure this incident will never happen again go ahead" Jiraiya smiled "May I ask what inspired this brush with the beast of literature?"

"Professor Snape gave me a very good piece of advice to help save me alot of grief"

"Oh?"

"He told me to get over it"

Jiraiya suddenly burst into laughter

###

A/N: Sasuke sure gets braty when someone interrupts his game of chess

And YEAH something finally goes right for Naruto, poor guy needs it


	22. Chapter 22

The proud silver dragon stood tall glaring up at its golden cousin. The golden dragon choked back flames, letting the fire swell in its throat. Finally the flames burst out in the form of a large ball of fire.

"Dodge!" The silver dragon obeyed the command leaping out of the way allowing the flames to burn a gaint piece of toast

"Put the toys away" Gemma scolded the pair of boys as they ordered around the pair of tinny dragon figurines "You know better then to play at the table"

Naruto blushed well Theodore got hold of the golden dragon.

"Careful" Naruto warned "They bite" like many cheap toys do

"It's so cool Master Jiraiya got you these" Theodore smiled holding up the dragon by the tail well the tinny figure attempted to claw at his fingers.

"I used to have a whole trunk of them" Naruto grinned just before he was lighly smacked upside the head

"Put them away and eat your breakfast" the prefect ordered "Just because it's halloween doesn't means you can act like a pair of unruly barbarians"

"Isn't that the very spirit of Halloween" Itachi chimed in, all smiles well Naruto quickly pocketed both his dragons only to have them continue the fight in his robes. "Anarchy, chaos, the thrill of throwing our elders' rules back in their faces without fear of repercussions" Itachi reached out and used his bare hand to tear off a huge chunk of cake

"Itachi!" Gemma gasped as he took a bite "Gross, what if someone else wanted some cake" suddenly all the first years boys followed Itachi's example and grabbed at the cake.

Naruto did the same only after checking to make sure Snape wasn't at the teachers' table. However cool Snape was the man was still the scarest person alive.

"Look what you did!" Gemma accused reaching out to smack him upside the head

"Viva la revolution!" Itachi quickly dodged and screamed at the top of his lungs well running away

"Please kill me" Sasuke begged as the young Uchiha was once again embarrassed by his older brother.

"I've got a better idea" Suigetsu smiled "Naruto, why don't you invite him"

"Invite me to what?" Sasuke blinked

"Jiraiya is letting me have a sleep over in his chambers after the dance" Naruto grinned "It be cool if you can come. I have to give Snape a list of who's going before the feast"

"Are the twins coming?" Sasuke asked

"Haven't asked them yet"

"Well I'm not going" Draco sneered

"Good" Harry sneered back, mimicing Draco's ugly expression "Because your not invited"

Draco stared dumbfounded before standing up and ready to scream his head off

"Rule one" Sasuke warned quietly "Either have this spat in the common room or not at all... and I'm going"

Draco stared at him with a look of utter betrayal

"It be nice to get out of the dorm" Sasuke shrugged

"Besides" Harry growled "you said you didn't want to go. What's it matter if a half blood and his pet demon think of you"

Draco glared before storming out of the Great Hall.

Naruto blinked, Harry wasn't usually this mean "You okay?"

"Yeah just sick of Malfoys" Harry groaned

"He's probably going to tell his 'Uncle Sev' you brake rule one" Sasuke warned

"None of the 'lesser houses' know anything happened" Harry shock his head.

Naruto's ears flattened and he cuddled his tail.

"Come on, class will be starting soon" Harry got up, picking up a napkin, and walked out of the hall his fellow first year boys following. Theodore grabbed the tray of napkins realizing one wasn't enough to get cake covered hands clean.

Harry scraped away as many cake bits as possible but the sticky mess refused to leave his hand. With a fustrated growl he whipped his wand through the air stealing the water it held. It pooled in front of him and he used it to wash away the cake bits leaving behind a clean hand.

"How'd you do that?" Suigetsu demanded. Harry looked over at him shocked as if he hadn't noticed all his friend were following behind him "Pulling the water out of the air is one of the most complicated skills of the Hōzuki clan! How do you know it!"

Harry shrugged "Just do"

"Borrow your water?" Sasuke asked holding up his cake covered fingers

Harry nodded and floated the water between Sasuke and Theodore who used it gleefully. Naruto was satisfied licking his fingers clean.

"You cast the summoning charm on Quirrell's turbine" Suigetsu recalled well refusing to take the water and instead used Nott's pile of napkins "and that's really advanced magic for a first year who was raised by muggles"

"Granger knows alot of spells and she's muggle-born" Theodore shock his hands dry "But... She's got her nose in a book more often then a Ravenclaw... I don't think I've ever seen you study. You don't even need to open your book to write an essay"

Harry didn't say anything as he continued to walk down the corridor

"You can trust us Harry" Theodore quickened his steps "You're a reader aren't you? You're psychic"

A wave of relief washed over Harry's scent as he said "I don't think so, I just know stuff"

"What am I thinking?" Suigetsu made another demand

Harry just shock his head and kept walking.

"Half an inch!" Sir Nicholas growled as he floated nearby with the Bloody Baron "Half an inch of skin, that is what is keeping me from the headless hunt. Most people would think that's good enough to be considered beheaded but oh no not by the standards of Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore."

"You always get so worked up on Halloween" the Baron sighed "It's your death day, a happy occasion, don't let Podmore get to you"

"Is everything okay" Naruto asked the ghost

"Oh, yes didn't mean to make you students worry" Sir Nicholas assured

"What's the headless hunt?" Suigetsu asked still trying to get cake off his fingers.

"It's an organization of ghost that have been 'completely' decapitated" Sir Nicholas scoffed

"Why won't they let you join" Theodore asked

Sir Nicholas grabbed hold of his head and pulled it to the side. It was completely severed from his neck save for a small thread.

"They won't let you join because of that?" Naruto connected the dots. Not giving it much thought Naruto reached up and cut the thread with is claw.

"Ow!" Sir Nicholas gasped in surprise as his head fell lose. His eyes blinked a few times well holding his freed head

"You can join now right?" Naruto looked up hopeful

"...yes..." Sir Nicholas acknowledged staring at the fox child

"Good" Naruto smiled walking around the ghost. It seemed rude to walk through them however possible that was "See ya" Naruto waved as he in his friends walked away

Sir Nicholas tucked his head under his arm "Let's see what Sir Podmore has to say now" he grinned

"Teach me how to do the water thing!" Suigetsu begged Harry as the went back to walking to class. He just wrote off 'Naruto can hurt ghost' as another weird hanyou skill he didn't have and he just knew if he asked Nott was ready with an hour long explanation to a question he barely cared about.

"If Harry is a reader" Nott began "then he only know because Kisame knows. Wouldn't it be better to get the know how from the source"

"My cousin's been giving me lessons in the family trade since school started but I'm just not getting it..." Suigetsu admitted "He thinks just because he's a 'real' demon that means he can rub it in everyone's face"

"Real demon?" Nott blinked as the stopped in front of their class room.

"As I'm SURE you know, if a descendant of a demon becomes powerful enough and dies then they wake up as a full blown demon. Dumbledore gave him some trinket so he can enter the wards around Hogwarts to finish his schooling. He and everyone in my family will boast to having a real demon in our family to anyone and everyone. He's going to make our family a fortune in the merc business" Suigetsu rolled his eyes

"How'd he die" Naruto worried

"Zabuza, the head of our family, stabbed him in the heart" Suigetsu shrugged, not missing the looks of shock on his friends faces "He knew Kisame wouldn't actually die and he didn't want to risk our rising star getting weaker as he aged. Kisame will tell you this stuff himself if you ask"

"But... Kisame smells human... ish" Naruto frowned

"Technically he'll always be considered a half human even if he doesn't have any human blood" Nott nodded before jumping back as aloud 'POP' burst out a cute little house elf appeared in front of him

"Master Harry Potter Sir" the little creature cheered as he saw Harry "Master Harry Potter forgot his school book so Dobby brings it to Master Harry Potter"

Harry smiled taking the charms book "Thanks Dobby, how's Kreacher doing"

"Head elf creature works Dobby hard to get Master Harry Potter's house in order" Dobby smiled "He is good task master. Master Harry Potter was wise to choose him"

"Thanks for saying so" Harry smiles

"Dobby?" Draco stared walking over

"Ignore him" Harry ordered before Dobby could answer and the little house elf looked around at anywhere that Draco wasn't

"Dobby. DOBBY! Listen to me you bloody elf" Draco sneered

"Dobby" Harry spoke kindly "Please go home and see if Kreacher needs anything"

"Yes Master Harry Potter Sir!" The elf cheered before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"What you do to my elf Potter?!" Draco snarled not caring about the crowd that was gather do to the door he was blocking

"He's not your elf anymore" Harry snapped back "and if you're curious as to why how 'bout you ask that Shit Eater father of yours"

"Don't you dare talk about my father you pathetic half blood!" Draco yelled pulling at his wand. Before he could even aim it his wand hand was crushed by a massive force as something burning grasped his throat.

"Don't YOU dare threaten what's MINE!" Naruto roared his eyes a raging red as his demonic blood burned through his skin.

"Mr. Uzumaki release Mr. Malfoy immediately" Flitwick ran over from his desk

Naruto turned his snarl at the half goblin, measuring his options before dropping Draco. The hanyou breathed heavely well his skin smoked. He tried to calm down but his eyes refused to do anything but glare at Draco.

"Mr. Zabini please escort Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing" Flitwick eyed the clear burns on Draco's neck and his obviously broken hand "Mr. Potter, Mr. Uzumaki, please report to your head of house. I'll tell him your coming" that got Naruto's inner flame to calm down.


	23. Chapter 23

Neji walked into the common room straightening his white robes with a silver trim. Many of his fellow Slytherin were dressed in far dark dress robes, proudly wearing their family crest. They were laughing and talking, eagerly preparing for the festivities, save for one.

"Fred" Neji growled rolling his eyes "Why aren't you ready"

"Hu? Oh I'm not going" Fred sighed, eventhough it was just the feast and not the dance itself he didn't feel like going

"What do you mean you're not going?" Neji glared

"No one asked me" Fred glared back

"I'd hope not given that you're going with me" at Fred's bewildered expression Neji continued "I thought it would be a matter of course that I'd be taking my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?" Fred blinked

"Translation" George helpfully provided "Neji apologize for being a few too many Bludgers short to ask you out and wants to know if you'd still be willing to go with him"

"I guess" Fred sighed well Neji glared at his twin "I am a little hungery after all"

Naruto blinked watching the older boys' interaction at the other side of the room, not understanding how they thought in the least. Naruto was laying on is belly due to the pain in his rear. The cane still burning it far to much to sit. The spanking that came before it had already healed up thanks to his enhanced healing factor.

Snape was maaaaad and not just because Naruto hurt the man's godson but that all three of them (Naruto, Harry, and Draco included) had broke rule one. Broke it in a pretty spectacular way.

Naruto was a little shocked that Snape was still letting him go to the feast let alone didn't cancel the sleep over.

Sniffing the air filled with an unusual joy and excitement that was so overpowering it costed the occasional sneezing fit. All the teenagers seemed alot more excited about this dance then the feast. The younger students were just happy they got to wear whatever they wanted.

Naruto was dressed in orange robes with blue trim and a red spiral just over his heart and a larger one on his back. The symbol of the once great Uzumaki clan.

"Where's Harry?" Naruto asked as George came by

"Is that all you think about?" George rolled is eyes

"Change your mind about going to the sleep over?" Naruto asked to prove he thought of other things

"No you wittle firsties enjoy your playdate" George teased good naturedly "Now last I saw 'your' Harry he was sneaking off to the firstie's dorm. Needs to learn how to sneak better. I could give lessons if he'd likes"

"I'll ask him" Naruto promised getting up and heading back to his dorm "Harry?" He called the moment he stepped in but no one was here. Everyone was in the common room waiting eagerly to leave. Stepping further in and shutting the door behind him. There was a loud 'POP' that blistered his sensitive ears.

Suddenly an ugly old house elf was standing infront of him along with Harry.

"Thanks Kreacher I'll... Naruto?" Harry's eye fell on the hanyou "Go home" he ordered and the little elf vanished in a puff of the world's loudest smoke "You're not going to snitch on me are you?"

"NO!" Naruto quickly shook his head appalled at the very idea "I'd NEVER rat you out!" He ran up at a speed Harry couldn't follow. The air rushing through rave hair as Naruto appeared in front of him less then an inch away from the other boy's face "You're MINE, I'd NEVER betray what's mine" Naruto distressed well Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the closeness.

Looking into adamant blue eyes "I believe you" Harry assured taking a step back

Observing Harry Naruto relaxed "Where'd you go?"

Still blushing and scratching the back of his head "I had to remind someone of their place" Harry stopped dead his expression clearly showing he worried he said something he shouldn't but Naruto's demonic instants found no flaw in that statement. However the hanyou's wizard brain wondered who fell under Harry's domain.

"Firsties" Fred popped his head in "Snapes lining up everybody up so you better move your tails or get left"

"I'm not going" Harry sighed

"What? Why not?" Naruto deflated

"I just don't feel like celebrating my parent's death" Harry sighed looking down at the floor

Naruto blushed feeling like a complete idiot. How could he have forgotten something like that. People had talked about it for months when the Potters died and the dark lord was vanquished. People still talked about it!

"I can stay with you if you want"

"No" Harry quickly looked up at the hanyou "I'll be fine really. I figured I'd just study up on Theory of Magic. I know Theodore thinks I don't need to study but I know absolutely nothing about Elven Philosophy and we'll be starting it pretty soon. I'm still going to the sleep over" he promised but at Naruto still hesitant expression Harry lightly pushed the boy out the door "Go I'll be fine"

"Harry" Fred smiled "since you're staying mind checking in on room D126? I've got some potions brewing and I'd prefer not to start from scratch"

"Sure" Harry nodded giving one last push to the hanyou

"Bye Harry" Naruto called as Fred took over the pushing

"Bye" Harry forced a smiled

"Stir clockwise three times then counterclockwise twice in 27 minutes" Fred instructed "and thanks" he called hurrying to the common room

###

Itachi marched, kicking his feet high and his arms swinging but he make sure to keep them as straight as possible as he mocked the soldier's march. His housemates at his back in rows of two like any other day when entering the Great Hall but the "Oooos" and "Ahhhhs" were multiplied a thousand fold when compared to when first years first set foot in the hall.

Jackolanterns were flying above inplace of the candles providing a much dimmer light. Ghost wailed and appeared in the hall only to fade away leaving behind only thier moans (real nice of them to agree to that). Dark clouds turned as lightning cackled on the ceiling that mimiced sky. A thick fog covered the floor and out of the corner of the eye you might catch it turning into fingers to grab at ankles. Large (toy but don't tell anyone) spiders crawled on the walls and freshly span web. The air was charmed to faintly sing "double double toil and trouble" in the hushed whisper of young children. Maybe it was a little too much based on how the first years huddled together, distorting the nice lines of Slytherin house no doubt to Snape's irritation, but what was Halloween without a good scare. Just wait untill they saw what they had in store at the dance.

Itachi smiled at his handy work and motioned for his house to take their seats at their table. He giggled as Naruto jumped when the fog grabbed at him. The weak hand fading away when it felt resistance to make sure it couldn't trip anyone and possible getting them hurt. Halloween was completely safe controlled scares after all.

Dumbledore stood tall as he spoke "Firstly I would like to thank our prefects for their oustanding effort put into this years decorations"

"Bow before my brilliance" Itachi bellowed standing up "and feel free to envy the beauty of my brains!... And if you happen to see them please let me know as I appear to have misplaced them well putting down the fog"

"I found it" One of the Gryffindors yelled holding up a green brain from the table

"That's a jelly brain but it's the right color" Itachi grinned "Keep looking"

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha" Dumbledore smiled

"Prefect Uchiha" Itachi corrected and any a Gryffindors mouth fell open at the arrogance

"Indeed" Dumbledore was still all smiles. Itachi tuned the rest of the old man's speech out as he seated himself. He watched his housemates gobble down sweets as the first 'act' of the night took the stage.

Itachi smiled as his blue friend stood in front of everyone.

Kisame's body flowed in a graceful dance as water was pulled from the air. Itachi could feel it growing drier the blue demon stole more and more. The water flowed at his every move, shifting and turning and expanding. Eye widened as the building water took form. It's eyes glaring out at the world.

A massive dragon stood before them as it's mighty roar that shook the very walls of stone. Itachi wasn't sure but it appeared he was the only one to notice the roar came from his blue friend and not the water dragon.

Hands clapped and mouth cheered as the dragon flew over the heads of the students beating it's wings forcing the entire hall in awe well Kisame danced. His slightest movement altering the flow of the dragon, making it turn and snarl.

Itachi looked over at Naruto and smiled as the boy marveled at the display. The choice of dragon was in honor of the boy after all the point he'd won reading the Dragon Hide series. After he read the first book in one night Teddy (as much as that Nott boy hated to be called that) let Naruto read his collect of the series.

Itachi knew what Snape was doing awarding all those points. Providing positive reinforcement for reading fictitious works so to encourage the boy to read his school books. The potions master would probably start with with the book on will magic the kit still hasn't read.

Itachi was broke out of his thoughts when the blond jumped again. Water slow roused out of the fog and shifted into figures of men. Knights armed with swords and shields. The quickly flew up into the air.

A glorious battle insude above the students' heads. The dragon roared as it spotted the men approating, swinging its tail and knocking them away. It turned to face them and snarled. The knights quickly recovered and circled the dragon, keeping their distance. One of the knights jumped and drove it's sword on the dragon's back only to be grabbed and crushed in the beast's claw. The other swang their swords, crashing them against scales and piercing them into it as the majestic creature fought against them. Its teeth bit into one of the knights, swallowing him whole. However hard the beast tried the great number of Knights was too much for it. Saddly they overpowering the beast. Steam slowly fizzle the dragon away into nothing as the man smuggly rejoined to the fog.

The dance ended and Kisame bowed well the hall clapped. Itachi noticed the kit's ears flatten, not liking the ending. Itachi had told his blue friend Naruto wouldn't like that it but the shark demon insisted the dragon must die. Something about the coolness factor of a dying dragon evaporating into the air to which Itachi had to roll his eyes. And people called him overdramatic.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Sorry this took so long but alot happens in this chapter, hope you enjoy._

"The Ghost Zone, a large cloud made entirely of ectoplasm within Purgatory. It is about twice the size of an Earth Replica solar system. Many ectoplasmic based creatures have evolved within this cloud. Strong enough thoughts have manifested themselves into independent entities. Spirits of the dead with long term exposure to the powerful radiation will regain a 'physical' body, for lack of a better word. The protective ectoplasm shield which surrounds the soul will strength to the point they regain a body with tangible organs and DNA. As a result of the 'physical' body these creatures can be killed or thier ectoplasmic shield removed, which if is to occur the soul would be left bare and most likely shatter apart.

Even with this unfortunate side effect these creatures, which still prefer to dub themselves as 'Ghost' despite the fact they have grown beyond that, are some of the more powerful undead. The three basic abilities are flight, the ablility to alter their molecular structure to pass through solid objects, and can fire ectoplasmic beams. Much like normal ghost these creatures have obsessions which give them strong ties to the mortal realm but in their unique case these obsessions have evolved into a biological need which can lead to maddness if ignored or if it becomes twisted by unfortunate circumstances. Additional abilities, often encluding some form of telekinesis but is not limited to, are directly linked to that obsession. One of the more extreme examples of this form of 'Ghost' is the spirit Clockwork who has assended into omniscient as a result of his obsession" well that sounded a bit like cheating

Harry walked down the hall, coming back from working on Fred's potion. His nose deeply embedded in his text book on Elven Philosophy, reading over the brief summery for the chapter... and admittedly wondering how much Theodore knew about this particular kind of spirit. Seeing as their habitat was a few galaxies away in another dimension it was unlikely he knew much... or perhaps more likely seeing as Nott seemed to know every magical creature there was by heart.

Harry sighed, even with his 'advantages' as Dumbledore called it there was still so much he didn't know.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up from his book and caught an orange blur heading towards him. It was undoubtably Naruto. The hanyou couldn't even sit through dinner knowing Harry was by himself. That thought warmed his heart as he kept his eyes on the charging blur and didn't notice the large club being raised above his own head.

###

"Trolls! Trolls in the dungeon" Gemma screamed bursting into the Great Hall and making her way towards the center of the room "Well what are you all just sitting around for!" As if on cue all the students began to scream.

"Harry's in the dungeon!" Naruto screamed running out the door. Itachi tried to stop him but the hanyou was too quick as he called out "Harry!"

"Everyone calm down" Dumbledore commanded "Prefects kindly escort your house back to their common room well-"

"NO!" The single world cut through the panic and silenced all the houses. All eyes turned to the elder Uchiha as he slowly made his way to the teachers' table. The smile gone from his now blank almost bored face that made him look a thousand years older. An expressions he hardly wore but was always carefully observed by his fellow students "Perhaps, headmaster, you have forgotten just where my house is?" His voice as if he was speaking to a dim witted child "Regardless I will not allow-"

"I assure you Mr. Uchiha-"

"Prefect Uchiha" Itachi snapped "Mr. Uchiha is the shrimp over there" he pointed at his younger brother.

The headmaster continued as if he hadn't been interrupted "that the safest place for our students is within the heavily warded dormitories"

"Which is meaningless seeing as we'd be marching through the halls aimlessly with a troll! The safest place is to remain where we are. There's only one door it can get through that we prefects can easily defend well you and the other professors hunt for the trolls"

Many of the students gasped as the favored Prefect wasn't just challenging the headmaster but out right ordering him around.

"Prefects use a head count charm, we'll send a search party once we've gathered all the names of the missing students"

"As good a plan as any" Jiraiya shrugged standing up from the teachers' table "Miss Farley you wouldn't happen to know what type of troll you saw?"

"I-I think it was a mountain troll, and at least three forest trolls" She informed

"Curious, trolls don't tend to travel in packs outside of mating season" the monster hunter observed but the girl didn't know what to say to that "Come now Albus let the children enjoy their feast well we handle the trolls, this shouldn't take long after all"

Dumbledore's eyes never left the Uchiha's defiance. The boy staring him down as if demanding the old sage to challenge him. The older prefects were already getting out parchment and ink. They waved their wands and the ink turned into the names of the missing students of their house. The students already desided who they would listen to. Dumbledore had little choice but to follow his professors out.

The prefects hurried over to Itachi, each house only having two or three names on their parchment (not many students ever skipped the Halloween feast)

"Let's split up in pairs of two" Gemma encouraged "Everyone focus on finding the missing students from their own house"

"Their probably in their common rooms and would react more agreeably to members of their own house" Itachi agreed "Kisame?" He called the fish boy over "Guard the door and make sure nothing gets in well the younger prefect keep the students calm. My fellow 7th year Prefects, unless of course you know where your wayward youths are, go straight to your common room. If they aren't their check the library, courtyard, or the Quidditch Pitch. Okay peoples, you have your orders march" Itachi smiled walking out the door.

"Potter should be nearby, he was working on something for Fred" Gemma explained once they separated from the other prefects.

Itachi nodded and followed her up to the second floor. They spent the time walking in silence, an unnatural occurrence well in the presence of Itachi. Their ears searching for screams and wands at the ready just incase.

One of the doors suddenly swung open a green arm grabbed at Gemma and tossed her at the wall in the room. She screamed as she hit the wall, her head gushing open. The troll jumping on top of her and beating it's arms down.

Itachi quickly cast a weak bolt of energy, hitting the troll's back, mostly just to get the beast's attention away from Gemma. It worked as the green monstrosity turned towards Itachi.

It was tall in comparison to a human but small when compared to it's mountion dwelling cousin. It was barely 7 foot tall and covered in green hair. It was a three eyed ape-like creatures with sharp fangs, claws, and long powerful arms.

Not missing a beat Itachi flung fire from his wand, ignoring the beast screams as it was burned alive. The flames countering the creature's enhanced healing abilities. It charged at Itachi, fighting through the pain. The young blood mage rammed his fist into the beast and gripped its heart. He forced the blood to rushing into his palm. Compressing together until the veins were dry. Pulling his hand out the creature fell limply to the floor.

Itachi looked down at the pea sized gem in his hand made entirely out of troll blood and quickly pocketed it as he rushed to Gemma. He froze as he felt her blood pooling on the floor. It was sickly with a grayish tinge. It was wrong, the kind of blood you'd feel in a corpse.

"Itachi" she was still conscious?

"I'm right here" he assured kneeling down "Lets get you to the healer"

"No time" Gemma half sobbed from the pain "I dying, I need your help"

"Anything" Itachi swore

"There's a spell that can save me all you have to do... is let me in"

Itachi's stomach turned as his face drained of blood "what?"

"Let me in"

Itachi ready his wand and stumbled backwards "You're not... You're not Gemma"

"Itachi what are you-"

"Release her demon!" Itachi ordered pointing his wand at her

The hurt expressions on her face changed to one of boredom as she sighed "Didn't really think you'd fall for that but it was worth a try all the same" the door suddenly slammed shut locking them inside the room

Her wounds instantaneously healed as she stood up were yellow eyes observing her childhood friend with a predatory glea. Itachi's wand flew from his fingers and into hers.

Taking out his new blood gem, it tore itself apart and circled the young blood mage "let her go" he repeated slinging blood at her but it never touched her. It parted around her and crashed against the walls.

She smiled a sadistic grin and gently tapped her necklace with Itachi's wand. The necklace that hide her from the Byakugan and, as she frequently bragged, protected her from blood magic.

Itachi's body unwillingly flew back and crashed into the wall and began to sink into the stone. It stopped half way and 'safely', for the demon anyhow, secured him.

"I normally don't target someone so old but in your case their was little choice" lightning shot from her hands and scorched Itachi's flesh. Itachi's clothes burned away and his skin turned red. Ignoring his cries she continued her rant as if they were simply having a pleasant conversation "I needed you to grow strong and wise so that all that pretty little know how could grow into a desirable feast. At last time to harvest the fruits of my labor. I normally choose childern as it's fairly easy to get them to accept me.

"Want to hear a secret?" she giggled briefly pausing the torture session so she could get close enough to whisper in his ear "Their never was a Gemma Farley. Brat sold me her soul in exchange for a teddy bear long before the two of you ever meet" she snickered gently placing her hand on his chest and began shocking him again "But I'll give you so much more. I know the secret of your heart. Think of it, a united world, salvation for all your precious muggles, an end to the ministry... And most importantly an end to this pain" she smiled as she upped the voltage "All that and more. I'll give you the world, and perhabs even another, and all you have to do is let me in"

"Alright!" Itachi screamed

"Do you accept me?" She paused

"Y-yes" he choked out

She grinned reaching behind her neck and unhooking her necklace. The moment Itachi heard the 'click' silver blood burse out of one of the pockets in his robed and freed him from the stone. The blood only barely brushed against Gemma as she leaped away.

"Unicorn blood" she hissed clutching the burns on her arms

"Gather it a few years ago" Itachi smiled as he callapsed limply in the floor the blood circling him in a protective shield. He might not be strong enough to fight this demon but he could defend himself from it "Everyone blamed it on vampires"

"I recall" She sneered, an expression worthy of Snape "After everything I offer you still deny me! I could literally give you the world and you spit at me for the favor!" She backed away and began to sink into the stone "You'll come to your senses, soon. Once you realise that nothing you want can be done without my help. You'll beg, you'll call out my name. You'll see you're nothing without Orochimaru!" She cried as she vanished completely within the stone

Itachi coughed as he reached out to grab the necklace only to have a rat run over and take the thing in it's mouth. The fat rat ran as quickly as it could into a mouse hole carrying the necklace. Itachi stared for a moment as the rat vanished before pulling himself on his knees. He held out his hand and the unicorn blood rushed together crystallizing into a gem no bigger then a Galleon.

###

"Harry!" Naruto screamed running at full speed. His heart stopped at seeing the large ugly gray beast raising it's arm over Harry's head. The raven haired boy didn't even notice, too embedded in his book.

Naruto leaped into the air tackling the beast and stealing the club. He let out a load cruel roar and swung the club down on the monsters head. The stone beneath cracking at the force. He continued to crash apart bone and flesh. Slamming the club down only to have it rise again. Naruto wasn't sure how long he was there. The world seemed to stop as he was fulled by a blind rage that commanded him to rip and kill for this disgusting creature daring to attack what's his. He didn't notice Harry begging him to calm down. He barely felt small hands grabbing his arm. All he noticed was the pained scream.

The flames died around him as Naruto quickly turned "Harry!" He cried knealing down and looking at the burnt flesh of his friend's hands "I'm so sorry" He ignored the professors as they ran over. Gently taking hold of the burnt flesh Naruto felt his magic pour into them. A yellow light floaded into the wounded appendages healing away the burns.

"How..." Snape looked at the now perfectly healthy pair of hands. Third degree burns treated in mere seconds. Looking over at the headmaster smile of approval something appeared to click in his brain. Before he had time to comment on it he stood up straight as the wards began to scream in his mind. Not missing a beat Dumbledore turned his head and ran into the wall merging with the stone to travel freely thoughout the school. This was no coincidence. The wards against demons screaming the exact moment trolls were running around the school. If Snape was a more optimistic man he would hope it was just Kisame dropping the trinket that allowed him to wander the grounds. Being the pessimist that he was his mind could come to only one conclusion.

The dark lord was after the stone.

###

Blood magic, with that delectable trade he could rip the blood from wasteful mortals and absorb it into his own veins. No need to take shelter in a frail mass of meat and bone. No need to bury himself in their souls clawing and screaming in the back of his mind. No need for deals. That was the goal.

The point of the deal was so that they would be content enough so they couldn't fight against him and possible take over his own mind. Children were easy targets. The most trouble he got from merging with them was a rather large sweet tooth and a love of puppies. But older mages, the more powerful they were the more powerful he became. He'd usually spend a few days torturing them so their wills were nonexistent with no chance of overpowering his own... but today he was careless. He wanted it so badly he let himself believe his words, his promises, were enough to entice the young blood mage.

He needed the secrets of blood magic in order to do more then simply survive as he had been for nealy a hundred years. He'd be able to live, truly live. But blood mages kept their secrets heavily guarded and their minds more so. Teaching their young even before they could speak of the dangers of making deals with demons.

Orochimaru growled as he traveled through the walls. He'd been so close if he hadn't gotten so careless Itachi would have been his. It didn't matter of time as the saying goes. The power hidden within the blood would be his.

A grin spread across his lips as he stopped out the stone and into the chamber. The earth clinging to his body, adding a second layer of skin made of rock. The earth turned and blended revealing not a girl but a man. A man of pale skin and black hair, yellowing eyes glittering as they lead on a small red stone in the center of the room.

"Accio Philosopher's Stone" came a booming voice as the rock fly out of the serpent's reach

"Here I was beginning to think it would be easy" he spoke his eyes turning to the far wall. An old sage dressed in bright multi colored robes walks out of the stone wall as if it was nothing more then a thick fog "Albus, have you come out to play?"

"I believe we're both familiar with the rules"

"No need to go over them then" this shell was too weak, long since dead, the burns from the unicorn hardly helping. There was only one real choice.

The body began to expand and tear as he bursted out revealing his true from. A gaint white snake larger then a Basilisk with the head of a man. He couldn't stay like this for long, he needed human blood to keep himself alive but it was unlikely that anything could compete with him in his true form. It roared out as it charged at the old sage.

Dumbledore leaped out the way. Using his magic to push his speed and agility far past human limitations. His wand swinging wildly, firing spell after spell. Dispite it's size the serpent easily dodge the spells. Bending and slithering out of the way.

Orochimaru sweeped his tail across the ground forcing the headmaster to leap into the air. With a satisfied smirk the demon spitting lightning from his mouth.

Dumbledore quickly cast a shield charm but the force of the spell still sent him hurling through the air and crashing the wall. The old sage recovered almost instantly. He waited patiently as the serpent charged at him again until he creature's face was inches away. Sidestepping he whipped his wand as fire burst out. The serpent cried out in and crashed his tail down at the headmaster.

Casting his shield Dumbledore braced himself. The beast roared as he bashed his tail against the powerful shield well his fangs attempted to bite into it.

Dumbledore pushed out the shield in a massive wave of energy that scent the demon flying back. Before the beast could gather itself the sage shot fire from his wand.

To protect himself from the flames Orochimaru sent out a bolt of lightning him his mouth. Fire and lightning crashed against each other, feeding one another, before a second blast cut through them.

The battle field grew silent as the parties examined the third person to enter.

"Hello O'chi" Jiraiya smiled a humorless smile as he slowly walked down the stairs, Snape directly behind him

"Sorry we're late" Kakashi greeted waving behind them "We got lost on the road of life"

"Jiraiya" Orochimaru ignored the other men "My old friend. Come to kill me at last?"

"This ends now" Jiraiya spoke strongly

"Doesss it?" The serpent hissed "You know I heard you joined the minissstry's private monssster huntersss just to get to me. I'm so flattered, even after all these yearsss you ssstill think so highly of me but, I'm afraid, this epic duel doesn't meet my ssschedule. I'll be sssure to pencil you" the demon dove into the earth merging with the stone and leaving the small army of wizards to ponder the fortune of their lives.

###

Andy skipped down the street following after his toy snitch. It wasn't nearly as cool as a real snitch as this one was far slower and was never more then ten feet away from the child playing with it.

It was dark out and the young boy of six knew his toy would be confiscated the moment he got home for daring to stay out so late. So the logical thing to do (through the wisdom of all his years) was to get as much play out of the toy as he could well he could.

"No doggie" Andy stopped turning around to see a small golden puppy holding his snitch down with his paw

"Hello" the dog smiled up at him

the boy's eyes grew wide "H-hey... Are you a magic dog?"

"Can a dog talk without being magic?" The puppy tilted his head and the boy blushed

"W-what's your name?"

"Dogs don't have names until our masters give them to us... Would you like to be my master?"

The boy looked on shocked "I-I don't think... My mommy doesn't want a dog"

"She can't mean a talking dog. Come on, I'll be your best friend. We'll share all our secrets" the dog promised "All you have to do is let me in"

"You mean into my house?"

"We'll have tons of fun, just let me in"

The boy bite the inside of his cheek "Okay"

The puppy grinned staring up at him. Suddenly the cute little puppy transformed into a massive white snake. The boy opened his mouth to scream only to have the snake charge its way in. Forcing it's way down the boy's throat until he the end of his tail wiggled in.

The boy's brown eyes turned dull as his face grew blank. Slowly a smile formed on his lips as his eyes turned yellow. The boy let out a childish giggle "Best friends forever"


	25. Chapter 25

"Well that was a let down" Kakashi sighed looking around the room "Here I was hoping for that epic dual"

"He can't survive long outside the human body" Jiraiya explained "It would take more time then he's got to kill us. Mr. Inuzuka please place the appropriate runes down, unless of course he already got what he was after"

"The stone is safe" Dumbledore assured taking the red stone out of his pocket as he walked over to the center of the room and placed it on the pedestal.

"Is that..." Kakashi's eye widened "You have the Philosopher's Stone, the most coveted object by alchemist and blood mages in the universe, in a school..." He stared at the stone longing to reach out and touch it just to feel the power radiating off of it "Something that powerful and that dark surrounded by children and you're shocked when demons and trolls come storming the castle... Are you, by chance, an idiot?" He calmly asked tilting his head

"Of course not... Though if I was to be honest my sanity has often been questioned" Dumbledore's admitted well his eyes twinkled

"Fair enough" Kakashi nodded pulling a knife from his pocket and cutting into his hand. The blood pooled into the air and lept at the walls carving symbols into the stone.

"How goes the hunt for the trolls?" Dumbledore asked ignoring the blatant use of blood magic

"I left Professor McGonagall in charge of that, though I should be getting back to it" Jiraiya sighed "Orochimaru shouldn't be coming back, tonight anyway"

Kakashi gasped braking his control of the blood and allowing it to splash limply on the floor. He quickly took out his wand and used it to close the wound. Taking a blood replenishing potion from his robes he downed it in one gulp "Finished what do you think?" He's eye smiled looking around the room with over a hundred markings on the walls

Jiraiya shrugged "It will due, come we need to get back to the hunt. Twinkle"

A young house elf that no one noticed was there hesitantly descended the stairs

"Albus you should pray that none of the thousands after that rock realize they can just use a house elf to get past all your little traps" Jiraiya let put a frustrated sigh "No wards are secure enough that a determined elf can't find their way through but luckly most wizard use them for such mundane task they forget just how useful they can be" he explained gently taking hold of the house elf's hand well Kakashi took the other.

"Severus" Dumbledore called before the man before he got to the elf "A moment please"

"See you Sevy" Jiraiya grinned as he disappeared in a puff of smoke along with his subordinate and the elf

"Yes Albus?" Snape turned to the man

"Something seems to be bothering you"

Snape scrunched up his nose "It can wait we have more pressing matters to attend to"

"The children are safe, the stone is secured, and we have the famous monster hunter and one of his agents handling the remaining trolls (if there in fact are any). I believe now is the ideal time"

"If you insist headmaster, I am only curious as to how much damage you intend to inflict on to my house over the next 7 years. If this year is anything to go by I shouldn't find myself too terribly bored at any moment"

"Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked pulling a treat out of his robes and completely ignoring the question

"No thank you"

The old sage shrugged and unwrapped the sweet popping it into his mouth

"You did it intentionally" said Snape "you manipulated them, isolated them, molding them together. Turning the hanyou into a body guard for your precious golden boy. Is Potter even meant to be in my house?"

"Of course Severus, I won't meddle with the sorting"

"No you'll just starve a child and endanger the lives of countless students. You gave them a reason to fear him, to isolate him, so he'd grow attached to Potter"

"Harry's a good lad, I knew he'd see past Naruto's tantrum"

"Trantrum? For God's sake Albus he could have killed someone!"

"Precautions were in place even if you couldn't see them"

"Rewarding the boy points every time he does something stupid like jumping out a window"

"Harry and Naruto are growing far closer then I anticipated" Dumbledore smiled

"Does Jiraiya know how you're manipulating his godson?"

"He does indeed. No matter how you spin it Naruto is a demon. The moment he reaches maturity he will be forced into the darkest corners of Purgatory by men like Kakashi and his fellows at the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. If his godfather was any other man they would wait until the boy growled too loud after stubbing his toe before out right killing him. This is his only chance to learn how to survive that hardship. We teach other students the tools they need to survive in this world. Naruto needs to know how to survive in another. We old men agree that giving the boy those skills in exchange for watching over his fellow student seems a fair enough deal"

###

"After all the hard work Itachi put into his 'rights for firsties' movement you'd think they'd be a tad more grateful" Fred sighed accepting a glass of pumpkin juice from Neji "The corrupter and his hand full of followers don't even bother showing up to the party"

"The decorations at the feast must have scared them off" Neji shrugged wondering how he could move this conversation into the 'you want to dance' area.

The tables had been moved out save for one that was pushed up against the wall and covered with treats in case the feast didn't make people sick enough. There were a few far smaller round tables for people to sit but most students were dancing.

"Where's Itachi anyway?" Fred looked around oblivious to Neji's desire to 'bust a move' on the dance floor as the Weasley would have undoubtably interpreted it "All the other prefects come back awhile ago. He get scared off to? HEY how about you use your pervy eye power for the greater good!"

"There's nothing 'pervy' about it. I can see the energy that intertwines with the body but can't see anything physical. It's not like I have x-ray vision" Neji explained for the billionth time

"Yeah sure, just activate your mighty pervertness and find Itachi. He's always got something fun planned"

Trying not to take offense at Fred's idiocy Neji activated the Byakugan and slowly looked around the room "He's not here" looking up "He's in the hospital wing"

"What's he doing there" Fred asked "No way a troll got a drop on him. Think maybe it hurt a firstie?"

"Probably" Neji blinked his eyes going back to normal

"Wanna dance?" Fred grinned setting down his drink and pulling Neji to the dance floor.

Don't step on his feet. Don't step on his feet. Don't step on his feet. Fred kept reminding himself trying to keep to the pace his companion set. His mom had given him lessons when he was little but he'd never had proper lessons as Neji must have. The boy was so graceful, even the slightest movement perfectly controlled yet flowing as naturally as a stream. Suppose such movements are necessary for the strange style of magic the Hyūga use. It made them magnificent dancers in turn.

Fred couldn't help but feel like his own movements appeared to be like that of an infants who barely learned how to walk in comparison. He might as well have been standing on Neji's feet for this dance.

The fog clutched around the young red head's ankle tripping him. He blushed as bright as his hair when Neji caught him.

"Stupid fog" Fred lamely inserted standing up "Y-your a great dancer" Fred felt obligated to point out the obvious. Wasn't that what you were supposed to do on dates. Even if it was last minute that was still a date, right?

"My aunt insist its a useful art for the family trade and..." Neji slowly placed his hand on Fred's hip, feeling the heat coming off the other boy's body "I'll admit it can be fun... with the right partner"

Neji leaned in gently putting his lips against Fred's, stealing a kiss for himself... thief

###

Naruto smiled looking around at all his friends. Harry, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Theodore, even Kiba had come. The dog boy had even brought another Gryffindor, Chōji, who Suigetsu labeled as a 'decent sort of Gryffindor'. The... 'plumb' boy was filling his mouth with all the treats laid out by Naruto's godfather. The fox's friends had all invited new people, most of them happened to be Ravenclaws Sai, Shino, Shikamaru. Oddly people from all houses except Hufflepuff were here. The Hufflepuffs were all convinced Naruto wanted to eat them so not many of them were lining up to be his friend.

That thought failed to dampen his spirits as Naruto looked at the new people in his godfather's chambers. He had seen them around but he had very little interaction with them. Still it was the idea that these guys didn't mind coming to his sleep over, that meant they probably wouldn't mind being his friends to right?

Naruto never had so many friends and possible friends before in his life. He thought happily his tail wiggling.

"Are you... Purring?" Kiba choked forcing Naruto to blush but the sound still vibrated in his throat tingling his body and shaking it ever so slightly

"He does that" Suigetsu snickered

"I never had a sleepover before" Naruto admitted hoping he was being a good host

"Neither have I" Harry said probably to give his fluffy tailed friend comfort

"I'm a little shocked Snape still let you have it after you beat up Malfoy" Sasuke admitted

"It's probably a parting gift" Suigetsu shrugged

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his pur stopping in his throat

"Come on dude you attacked a Malfoy their ganna demand your head" Suigetsu rolled his eyes well all the kids stared at him dumbstruck

"Don't worry your godfather would never let that happen" Theodore assured

"Yeah he'll probably drag you off to America to save your fluffy backside" Suigetsu grinned "So we best enjoy your last night at Hogwarts"

"My last night..." Naruto looked down at the chocolate frog crawling on the floor crawling missing the glares everyone was giving Suigetsu.

"I'll get us another round of Butterbeer" Naruto hesitantly stood up and walked to the kitchen but didn't miss the 'ow' that came when Theodore hit Suigetsu.

Harry picked up the frog and bit off it's head, the candy gave one last hard kick before going limp, before following after.

"Don't worry about that" Harry whispered so as the other couldn't hear "I took care of it"

"Huh?"

"The Malfoys won't be bothering you anytime soon" Harry promised

"Is... Is that where you were earlier"

"Like I said, I took care of it" Harry assured

"Why?" The fox asked when he actually intended to say 'how?'

"Because your my friend" Harry shrugged well helping bring out the Butterbeer, smiling as he heard Naruto's pur return.

"You're not going to make us have pillow fights and play 'spin the bottle' are you?" Harry joked rejoining the other as he handed out the glasses but frowned seeing the wizards confused faces the only response he could think of was "damn"

"Why would you spin a bottle?" Sai blinked

"It's..." Harry considered lying "a muggle game. Everyone has to sit around in a circle and you take an empty bottle and spin it and whoever the skinny neck points to you have to kiss"

All the boys suddenly blushed then the wizards shared a look.

"Not even Neji's that perverted" Suigetsu shock his head "Muggles are weird"

"I'm a little shocked Itachi never mentioned this" Sasuke eyed not believing it could be a real game

"He may know alot but he can't know everything about muggles" Shino dared to put in logic

"We can't play anyway" Harry defended "There aren't any girls"

"Why would we need girls to play" Sai blinked

"We just... We need girls" Harry insisted

"Better off without them" Shikamaru shrugged "It be like practice for our first kiss"

"You still haven't had your first kiss!" Kiba snickered

"Of course I have" he tried to take it back

"Your mommy doesn't count"

"Will a half bottle of fire whiskey work" Sasuke asked walking over to the counter and picking the bottle up.

"It should" Kiba nodded as they all gather in the circle. Kicking himself Harry joined them.

"We're not allowed to touch that" Naruto warned

"Its not like were drinking it" Sasuke rolled his eyes "You should go first" he handed over the bottle to Harry "So we can see how to play"

"Fine" Harry grumbled putting the bottle in the center of them and watching it spin. His heart stopped and all the blood rushed to his face. He crawled over "You're supposed to meet me half way" he explained and Naruto slowly did as he was ordered.

Harry sucked in his breath and gently pushed his lips against the hanyou's feeling the vibration as the fox's purred. On instinct Harry slowly increased pressure onto the blonde's bottom lip until it was a hard bite. The fox gasped braking away, his body shivering.

"Now its Naruto's turn to spin the bottle" Harry explained going back to his seat as the fox took his. Both boys blushing terribly.

Naruto hesitantly spinned it and the bottle landed on Shino. The hanyou did his best to mimic the kiss Harry had given him on the bug boy not missing the odd scent coming off Harry... jealousy? He must have a crush on Shino.


	26. Chapter 26

"Itachi" Sasuke couldn't stand the sight of it. His powerful brother lying on that bed in the hospital wing. Burns covered his once beautiful skin "You look like crap"

The older Uchiha waved him over and Sasuke immediately obeyed, out of such habit that it became second nature to obey his brother.

Itachi reached out and harshly flicked the boy's forehead "Learn some tact little brother" he grinned weakly

Sasuke growned rubbing his injured head "You'd think you'd be more careful, your going to give me brain damage one of these days"

"It could only help" Itachi sighed

They stood in silence until Sasuke finally got the courage to ask "Trolls didn't do this" but it came out as a statement not a question.

"No... You worry me little brother" Itachi admitted "Your fascinations with demons, what would have happened if it targeted you instead of me... Would you have taken its bargain?"

"I'm not an idiot" Sasuke scuffed

"No and that is what worries me the most. You think yourself smart enough to outwit a creature with centuries if not milleniums under its belt" Itachi sighed "This conversation gets us no where, lets move on to something more fun.

"What evils have my baby brother reacked well under the roof of the corruptor. Is the world doomed yet? You'd give me a heads up wouldn't you little brother... Or maybe you spent the night not planning the world's conquest, as any good little Slytherins should, but instead decided to allow Gryffindors to lead you astray. They didn't make you play 'naughty games' did they?" As Sasuke blushed Itachi suddenly cried and pulled the boy into a hug. The burn medicine covering the older boy's skin smearing onto the younger's robes "NO my sweet little brother, his innocence has been stolen by Gryffindors!"

"S-shut up, can't you be serious for five seconds" Sasuke struggled to get out of bonds made of arms

"He's too young to be a man!"

"W-we didn't do THAT you perv!"

"Itachi" the old healer burst into the room "You're supposed to be resting"

"I am resting!" He defended "see I'm in bed and everything! I've even got my jammies on"

"Prefect Uchiha you know better" she scolded "Unless you want those burns to scar you should be more mindful of what I say"

"Yes ma'am" Itachi sighed letting go of his brother as the healer came over to fix the ointment though first she shooed away little Sasuke for getting the older Uchiha wound up

###

"That was a short visit" Suigetsu yawned rubbing his eyes as Sasuke took a nearby seat at the breakfast table. They stayed up late last night drinking butterbeer and consuming treats. For some reason suger made it harder to fall asleep and eating more suger didn't seem to counteract it. Suigetsu's expression changed to a smile as he stole Naruto's biscuits, leaving the fox boy to whimper over the loss.

"Of all the people you could mooch off you choice the guy that's just as likely to bite your hand off" Blaise shook his head

"Fuzzy Butt would never do that, I taste right awful, go ahead" Suigetsu held up his hand between Naruto and his food "Have a taste"

Naruto made a face before pushing away the hand and going back to his raw steak.

"See won't even lick me, I should be insulted"

"The healer kicked me out" Sasuke decided to move the conversation in a less bizarre direction "because Itachi was being... well Itachi-like" but quickly realized anything involving Itachi couldn't be used for that.

"Your brother is awesome"

"That's only because you aren't related to him"

"I'd gladly trade my cousin for him"

"Deal"

"Hey Kisame" Suigetsu shouted to the other end of the table and a blue head looked up "I'm trading you for Itachi"

"Guess that means I'm taking Sasuke to the Banchory Bangers next Quidditch match" was the response from the fish boy

Suigetsu chewed his bottom lip and looked back to Sasuke

"I understand" Sasuke sighed "Guess I'm stuck with Itachi"

"Hey Harry" Fred's oddly sober voice distracted the boys "I know you and Draco don't exactly see eye to eye but could you maybe lay off him a little bit"

As Harry opened his mouth Suigetsu jumped in "It's not like Harry ever starts anything. It's that brat who-"

Ignoring the rant Fred placed a copy of The Daily Prophet on the table and slid it over to Harry. Naruto pushed himself as close to his friend as he could and read over the paper. All the color drained from the hanyou's face as he looked over the title and his neck instantly snapped forcing his eyes on Harry

"H-Harry?" He began but didn't know where to take his question. Not after what Harry said last night. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Well?" Suigetsu impatiently tapped his foot "What Happened?"

Harry passed the paper to him and all Suigetsu had to do was see the title "Tragedy strikes Malfoy Manor"

"Apparently Lady Malfoy went crazy and killed her husband before ending her own life" Fred sighed, he didn't particularly like his cousins the Malfoys but that was pretty messed up.

"Seriously?" Suigetsu gaped

"She was holding a love letter from the man's mistress. They think that's what sent her over the deep end"

"Stuff like that actually happens?" Theodore grabbed the paper well Harry sipped his juice

"Guess that's why Snape took Draco away" said Blaise

"Draco's where?" Sasuke asked looking around for his closest and worst friend

"Right you guys were still hanging out with the Hanyou" Blaise eyes turned distastefully towards Naruto before looking back at Sasuke "Snape came into the dorm at about 5 in the morning and dragged Draco to the headmaster's office. I thought he was in trouble and the look on his face showed he thought so to"

"He's probably crying his eyes out right now" Suigetsu shrugged

"Suigetsu!" Naruto gasped at the boy's apathy

"What? That's what I'd be doing if something happened to my parents" Suigetsu admitted showing he wasn't so uncaring, just tactless

###

Draco wiped away the newest bout of tears pouring from his eyes. No matter how hard he tried they wouldn't stop. They burned and scarred his eyes red, blurring his vision to the point Draco truly feared he'd cry himself blind. It hurt so much he woundered if he'd run out of tears and start crying blood any moment now. Even with all that it wasn't the tears that hurt the most but the cause of them.

"I thought *hic* I..." He tried to talk but his throat was too dry and cracked from his heavy sobs. Draco clinged to the dark robes that embraced him. The robes smelled so strongly of animal organs and dead plants. That scent had never bothered the child in the least. It calmed him in fact. He loved it so for the comfort his mind associated with it from a young age.

Snape was always there for him. Never spoiling but never degrading. Truth was Draco often wished Snape was his dad although he loved his father very much he still had those thoughts from time to time. And now his wish came true all it took was for both his parents to die. He's tears turned to rivers at that thought.

"You're parents knew you loved them my little dragon" Snape assured even though Draco couldn't turn his thoughts to words "And they loved you"

"She didn't do it!" Draco screamed finding words "I don't care what they say she *hic* she wouldn't *hic*" they needed to find the real killer but the Aurors were just being lazy sods.

Snape simply looked into the child's eyes, not giving an answer as any statement would have been wrong. The thought of giving the child a calming daught crossed his mind but he dismissed it. All the potion would do was hold off mourning for a later date and it was best for him to get it out now. Instead he tightened his hold on the small boy and allowed the child to cry for hours more.

###

"That won't be necessary, Dolores" Jiraiya assured "the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures has the situation uncontrol"

"And that is what concerns us" Miss. Umbridge smiled sipping her tea "What is so important that the head of the CDDC has set up shop in a school? Minister Fudge has heard shocking reports of demons and trolls roaming freely throughout Hogwarts. Some important figures have been wondering if you didn't manufacture the trouble yourself to get close to your pet-"

"It's in your best interest to remember who your talking to" Jiraiya smiled back "It wasn't my good looks that got me this position"

"Lemons Drop" Dumbledore smiled, playing the respectable host in his office

"Thank you, Albus" Jiraiya accepted the treat gleefully

"No it wasn't" Umbridge ignored the old school master "You're a very talented killer and as expected many parents feel uneasy having someone like you so close to their children. The hanyou with his continuous... 'tantrums', as you call them, hardly sets their minds at ease. Perhaps it is the hanyou's very presence that is attracting these monsters to your door headmaster. That would be an easy enough problem to solve"

"I can assure you that Mr. Uzumaki is not the cause-"

"All the same I will be staying as liaison to the minister until such a time he no longer requires it and from the rumors that could be a very long time" she smiled pleasantly

###

One Week Later

Naruto sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands held out in front of him with the palms facing each other. Trying to keep his mind focused on the task but failing miserably.

He still hadn't talked to Harry about the obvious and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to. How do you ask someone if they're a murderer? That Harry had killed two people and orphaned one of their own house mates... That he did that for him. Naruto's mortal mind told him he should feel disgusted or at the very least guilty but he didn't he felt... Guilty but not in the way he should. He felt as though he had let Harry down. His demonic instincts telling him he should be the one to handle such things. Harry was HIS, his to protect, his to cherish, his friend. Harry shouldn't feel the need to go out and defend him, that was Naruto's job. His duty and privilege to protect what's his.

Naruto knew these thoughts were wrong but they were the only thoughts he had on the matter. He had barely allowed Harry out of his sight. Keeping the boy safe and secure as he should always be.

Naruto smiled feeling his magic pouring into his hands and forcing the energy to meet he watched in awe as a small spark of light flickered in the empty space between.

"Good" Iruka smiled a little shocked "I wasn't expecting you to get it down so fast. Learning to manipulate raw energy is a must for will magic, once you have that down it's only nine hundred years of back braking training until you've mastered it, think you can handle it?"

"Yes Professor Umino!" Naruto sat up straight, determination burning bright in his eyes

"Please we're not in class, feel free to call me Iruka"

Naruto heard Snape scoffed in the background "Yes Professor Iruka" Naruto beamed but wouldn't dare forget to use the man's title with his head of house so close by.

Snape watched silently over the lesson in the far corner. After his talk with Albus he realized he wasn't doing everything in his power to prepare the hanyou. Iruka was skilled in will magic and yet only now was Snape using that man's talents to help the boy. Snape rarely trusted someone beyond himself with his snakes. Even the still on going weekend "detentions" with Hagrid was because Snape was forced to face the fact he lacked the means to teach self control to a creature literally born of choas. None of Snape's reading gave him the tools to 'train', for lack of a better word, the half demon.

As it was with this. Naruto learned through doing not books and essays. He did so well in potions because it was largely hands on and Itachi practically horse feed the book to him. Snape was a tad surprided himself to see Naruto take so quickly to this style of magic considering how much difficulty he had with a wand.

Iruka seemed to think so as well because the next thing he asked was "Mind showing me your wand?"

"It doesn't like me" Naruto's ears drooped handing it over. Snape had never seen a wizard so eager to part from his wand.

"Why do you say that?" Iruka examined the stick. It seemed in good enough shape. A few scratches but nothing major.

"Since I'm not allowed to leave Hogsmeade, and I can't afford to buy a new wand (and no chance I'd be able to get a custom one), my godfather had to buy it from a second hand wand store for me... but the wand doesn't like me like it should. He bought the strongest wand to, dragon heartstring and elder oak 15 inches, but it doesn't... React well with my magic"

Well that... explained alot actually. All wizards needed a wand that understood them especially young ones just learning. It was more difficult to learn spells with a wand that didn't fit although entirely possible. It had to be more then his wand not 'liking' him. His demonic aura must be interfering with his mortal magic, confusing the wand.

"I see" Iruka nodded handing the wand back "I want you to stop using it. Don't focus on the motions or the silly words, from now on I want you to will whatever it is your teachers ask of you. Float the feather by ordering it to do so. I'll explain this to the other professors... Do you know what a wand is kit?"

"hummm... It's a tool?" Naruto shrugged putting the enchanted stick back in his robes

"You'd be amazed how many wizards don't realize that. They become so attached to a block of wood that they can't cast the simplest of spells without them." Iruka sighed looking the small boy in the eye "can I tell you a secret?" getting a small nod in responce "I don't know how to use one" the kid's eyes become so big Iruka couldn't help but laugh

"I spent a good portion of my school days on another realm of existence so I never had the chance to learn. I had to teach myself how to use magic and sticks weren't the answer I came up with. I learned how to bend the universe around me using only my will. Which was actually much easier to do in a realm comprised entirely of thought"

Naruto eyed the man wondering if he should ask "How did you... What was it like? Purgatory I mean" that was why Naruto did so well in this man's class. He felt connected to it, like he was learning about his roots. He soaked in everything he could about it.

"It's hideous, monstrous, and the most beautiful place you could ever imagine if you know where to look" Iruka smiled "Come on, get back to work. I want you to try and make that tinny ball of light even bigger"

###

A/N: What has been going on with Harry will be explained soon


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: I know it's been awhile but this chapter is looong. Hope it's worth the wait, enjoy. Oh and "Akatsuki" translates to "Dawn" or "Daybreak"_

"Blood magic?" Itachi snickered as he sat across from his potions master. His appearance was the normal playful manner he usually held. His skin smooth and flawless, a type of beauty that could only be achieved through magic, glowed by the dim candle light. He brushed back a stray hair as he laughed but despite his calm appearance his mind was screaming in panic "Do I really look the type to dabble in such things professor?"

"You may not look the type but your skilled enough in defence to be familiar with the trade" Snape chose his words carefully. The potions master often seemed to know things he shouldn't and these last couple of years well Itachi learned to shield his mind he often felt something trying to worm its way in at school but there were still the years before Itachi started that training. He wouldn't have been able to tell much less block it back then. Snape was much like the boy's father in that regard, thinking children had no claim to privacy. It was obvious Snape knew the secrets of the Uchiha clan (and probably much more) but he must have a reason for showing his hand now "I need a second opinion on a delicate matter I thought you could help me with. I had assumed, being 17, you'd be interested in having an adult conversation"

"Sure, I'm ever so grown" Itachi sat up straight to point out he was taller then Snape by at least a fraction of an inch

Snape passed a scroll over, not even try to his the name 'Harry Potter' printed on it. Snape waited for Itachi to pick it up and for that smile to turn to shock and horror before becoming a cold and blank expression. A sign the boy was taking this seriously "As I was saying, blood wards are in place to protect one of your more... noticable house mates"

"Protect" Itachi mumbled reading over the horrors inflicted on the small boy

"The headmaster" Snape pretended not to hear the scuff "Believes Harry is safest behind these wards. I was hoping for a second opinion"

"Blood magic, through my limited understanding" Itachi's poker face remained unreadable "in order to be truly effective requires a... volunteer." Itachi explained reading over the long this of injuries Potter had received well in the care of these muggles "not necessarily a willing one" he informed getting up, leaving the scroll on Snape's desk

"My position makes me unable to act on this" Snape admitted "So I ask what do you plan to do?"

"What I always do Severus" Itachi assured looking back at the darkly dressed man. They weren't teacher and student at that moment. You don't trust something like this and pretend their still a child, that their anything but equals. Itachi's childhood was offically dead, just took a little sooner then planned "whatever I have to. Now if you'll excuse me I need to study up for exams"

###

Naruto sat on the cold snow unaffected by the chill. Each snow flake melting and slowly evaporating as it touched his warm skin. A book laid forgotten on the snow in favor of a small twig. Naruto smiled as the wood turned to steel and curled around itself until it became a smooth ball.

The private lessons with Iruka had been paying off. He still couldn't do anything really impressive or complex, and if he was to be honest he was still the master of the most epic failure on all of his first attempts, but he was improving quickly. It was really bizarre how quickly he mastered a feat when he barely understood the basics of it a day before. Iruka said it was because he worked so hard on it. He barely sleep the first couple of days after his first lesson with Iruka, forcing his will onto a feather to make it float and turning wood to steel until he collapsed from exhaustion (the magic in his pathways all but spent and then some). Snap actually scolded him a few times and wacked his hide once for not taking better care of himself, but it wasn't a bad wack just one as he was being dragged to bed and it barelly hurt... Maybe he was just too spent to feel anything.

Naruto actually got in a good bit of trouble in his Transfiguration class because he flat out refused to turn animals into objects or vice versa. It seemed too wrong, to unnatural and frankly plain old evil. This opinion seemed to be taken as a personal insult to McGonagall but after she had a talk with Snape she let it be, not that it didn't affect his grade but she stopped arguing with the hanyou about it. Naruto really wanted to know what Snape said that made her back off but sadly the potions master wouldn't spill.

"Keep your arms straight until just the right moment," came Harry's voice by the lake reminding Naruto way he was sitting out here "remember each and every twitch affects the way the water moves just like the movements of a wand, like this" Naruto was watching over what was his

Suigetsu nodded eagerly watching Harry as the raven haired boy stretched his arm behind him. His fingers pointed at the lake as Harry faced one of many snowmen set up a few yards away. Harry fingers twitched every so often getting a feel for the water before snapping his arm forward. A large spike of ice ripped out from the lake and launched into the snowman.

"I got it!" Suigetsu assured taking his stance. He managed to get up the courage and demand Harry teach him a few water tricks. Harry, being bored at the time, just shrugged and said 'sure' so now here they were the weekend before exams. Theodore would probably yell at them for 'goofing off' so close to exam week well leaving him to have a heart attack alone in the library as he studied like a good little boy.

Suigetsu bent his knees a little and tried to mimic Harry's movements. He groaned as the spike leaped from the lake and harmlessly splash against one of the snowman. He couldn't get the water to freeze no matter how hard he tried.

"Your surrounding the water with your magic" Harry observed the problem "what you need to do is send a bolt of magic through it. You'll lose a few drops of water but don't worry about it, that's unavoidable"

Suigetsu nodded well Naruto yawned. The fox boy looking around in ever direction making sure nothing got to close to what was his.

A few hours later when the sun began to set the boys finally desided to head back to the great hall for dinner.

"Thanks for the lesson Professor Potter" Suigetsu grinned as the boys made their way to dinner. Harry just rolled his eyes and didn't bother responding. Naruto opened his mouth to say something witty on Harry's behalf but suddenly shut it when he caught a scent. Naruto grabbed his friends and throw them into the closest room and slammed the door shut.

"What's the big idea Fuzzy Butt?" Suigetsu demanded

"He's been doing that alot lately" Harry sighed

"Shhh" Naruto ordered

Harry rolled his eyes taking out his wand and casting a silencing spell.

"What's up?" Suigetsu asked walking over to the door and cracking it open a bit "It's that pink toad!" he exclaimed watching Umbridge walk past the door and down the hall "Why we hiding from her?"

"She smells... wrong" She smelled down right evil. Even if Jiraiya hadn't told Naruto to stay way from her the boy would still be ducking into little hidey holes every time she got too close.

"So we're hiding because she wears too much perfume" Suigetsu scoffed stepping out.

Naruto cautiously followed. He could still smell her but she had turned the corner and was gone from sight.

Suigetsu grabbed Naruto by the arm and dragged him towards the dining hall Harry trailing behind.

"Where were you guys!?" Theodore demanded the second they took their seats. He didn't even wait for them to load their plates with junk food that could pass itself of as dinner in the eyes of Snape... A limited selection if one was to be honest but the snakes took what they could get away with.

"Cool it Teddy" Suigetsu rolled his eyes as a mountain of raw stakes appeared in front of Naruto "We were just by the lake practicing a few spells"

"You should be studying, exams start tomorrow!"

"As long as I manage an Acceptable I'm good" Suigetsu dismissed "Grades don't really matter until fifth anyway. No need to have a panic attack"

"Of course grades are important! My parents will skin me if I get anything below an Outstanding!"

"Not all parents are crazy Ravenclaws" Sasuke informed gratefully. His parents weren't THAT bad but still an Acceptable score was far from it in the house of Uchiha.

"I hope our scores don't come in until after Christmas" Suigetsu confessed "It sucks being on restriction on holiday and it's just unreal having a sore bum well unwrapping presents and your dad glaring at you" Suigetsu shuddered "That was one absolutely horrible birthday"

"What you do?" Sasuke asked

"You know I don't remember" Suigetsu shrugged "I think it was my fourth birthday but I don't remember it too well and what I do remember is probably exaggerated, but being in trouble on Christmas is a million times worse"

"Aren't you always in trouble?" Theodore yawned poking at a potato on his plate, spending an entire weekend studying was exhausting

"Well dad says I'm responsible for every one of his gray hairs so I must be" Suigetsu grinned "But that doesn't matter. What matters is Christmas break is just around the corner! Confess to me your plans! Your future lord and master commands it!"

"I don't remember giving such a order" Sasuke pretended to look puzzled

"I don't really know what we're doing" Theodore shrugged "We usually go to the Malfoy ball but..." he trailed off. It seemed every conversation they had ended on the sour note of the Malfoy tragedy.

"Where is Malfoy anyway?" Blaise looked about

"Where he's been every meal for the past month" Sasuke informed picking up a piece of cake for his dessert "Eating in Snape's chambers"

"Enough about Malfoy" Suigetsu rolled his eyes, there seemed to be alot of that going on today "Christmas, lets talk about Christmas"

###

"Christmas" Snape felt the bitter taste such a word left on his tongue. He had very few good memories of the holiday and all of them were when his parents abandoned him at Hogwarts.

The best Christmas he ever had was the year Lily had to stay at school as well. With only a handful of other students in the castle it felt like they were all alone, just the two of them in the entire world. They had snuck into the kitchen nearly every day of the break and had the house elves shower them with treats. Lily had spent all her money and bought the elves the largest basket of cookies she could find as a thank you. The elves still had those cookies and praised them as a grand gift.

A wonderful memory, Snape sighed wishing he could cherish it as such but it did nothing but stab at his heart.

Exams had came and went at an alarming rate and Snape still didn't have the slightest clue what he was going to do with Draco. The boy was used to such grand celebrations that Snape simply couldn't duplicate. He felt like asking Albus for advice but dismissed the idea. The old sage had been... less then supportive at his decision to keep Draco.

Albus believed caring for a child would interfere with his duties as a spy. The man was of course right as he usually was but Snape refused to abandon his godson. Snape stopped talking to the man all together when the suggestion of using the Malfoy fortune as funds for the cause came up.

Snape cleared out all the artifacts, most of them dark, that were meaningless to Draco and sold them. Putting more raw cash in the vault for the boy when he was old enough to use it responsibly (by this rate it meant until the boy was at least a hundred). Until then the child would have to deal with the small allowance out of Snape's own paycheck to teach him the value of money, much to Draco's dismay.

If the boy whined over being kept on a budget Christmas was going to be a nightmare.

Snape picked up one of the many 'child rearing' books from his shelf he purchased after getting custody of Draco. Regardless what his snakes thought he was not good with children. He just didn't have the patience for them. Unfortunately none of these useless books had any idea what to do for a spoiled heir to an enormous fortune on Christmas.

Thankfully a knock on the door to his chambers saved him from having to think about it. Putting the book away he walked to the door and frowned as he opened it.

"Hi I just come to tell you... What atrocity is THIS!" Itachi screamed rushing into Snape's chambers and looking around frantically "You don't have a tree!"

"As usual your powers of observation leave me in awe" Snape droned "Please enlighten me further. What other dying plants is my champer void of"

"Blasphemer! Santa shell smite you. What will poor Draco think as he enters from his room to find his presents not under the tree which he helped decorate himself but throw lazily on top of the coffee table. I bet they won't even be wrapped. Blasphemy I tell you BLASPHEMY!"

"I'm sure Jesus himself will come to show me the wickedness of my ways"

Itachi looked puzzled "What does Jesus have to do with Christmas?"

"I can only pray you're joking" Snape sighed "Is there some reason you've come down here?"

"Yes actually" said Itachi "The students are all packed, well save for one sulky little brother, and the elves made off with their belongings so we're all waiting on you to march them down to the train"

"I take it this 'sulky' student is your brother" Snape acknowledged

"He's upset that I won't let him ride the train even though we only live a few short miles outside of Hogsmeade. I have... important things need doing back home so we'll need to Apparition there as soon as possible"

"Thank you" Snape nodded having a good guess what needed doing

"We Slytherins defend our own, it be hard not to with the years of propaganda you've beaten into our heads. Snakey-power!"

"Guide the students to the trains well I inform the remainder of the blight that awaits them this holiday season"

Itachi smiled as he left, mockingly muttering something about "Mean old Snake-King stealing all the Christmas cheer for himself"

Snape lingered in his chambers for a bit wondering if he should really get a tree. Itachi had an odd, if not irritating, way of giving advice but even though there already was a tree in the Slytherin common room Draco probably expected one of his own. After picking out a corner the tree would do nicely in Snape headed towards the common room. If he was lucky his ward would decorate the thing in gingerbread and candy canes to better attract insects. Snape did so love the idea of finding an army of ants taking shelter in his chambers.

###

"Blood, many lack the proper respect for it. You see our magical pathways thickly surrounds our veins to the point that every drop of blood that drips from the smallest cut carried the pourest of magic. It taps directly into the power hidden within the soul but many choice to be blind to it. Blood magic is viewed, on the whole, as a savage and cruel style. This is not so but prejudice and ignorance are the definition of human nature" Madara sighed as he looked onto the boy before.

The child was dressed in green robes with an orange trim, the crest of the Uchiha clan on his back. He had bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows. Madara found himself smiling at the attentive expression on the boy's face, hanging on to each and every word of the lecture. Far more interested in an old man's words then their game of mahjong. They sat outside at one of the picnic tables by the gates to the estate, bundled up warmly to protect from the snow.

"The Uchiha may not be the only family of blood mages in the world but we are the largest. Unfortunately we did not stumble onto this power as many others do. Our ancestors were foolish and power hunger. In an effort to quench their thirst they contracted 'the devil god Satan' (just one of many nameless creatures posing themselves off as an entity that in all probability does not exist)"

"Why would they bargain with a demon?!" Lee gasped

"Devil not demon. Demons are beast, very intelligent beast but animals all the same. Many may be skilled in transformation spells, even favoring the forms of humans, but their true face is that of an animal... not a man. They are creatures of nature and therefore agents of chaos, where as devils are beings of order (a much more terrifying concept). Devils truly have a humanoid appearance, ignore the horns if you will" the old sage smiled "It is actually considered an insult to call a devil 'demon'. It would be like comparing a man to an animal"

"But to answer the question you meant to ask, we were rather stupid in the past. Our family learned the hard way not to make deals with the immortals of purgatory. We were trapped as slaves until Merlin came to save us. He put our family to shame at how easily he vanquished the monster from our home.

"But the deal our ancestors made is still in effect. The secrets of our blood is passed from generation to generation, tied to our very soul. Blood doesn't care if you are not gifted to use your magic as blood will still answer your call"

"You mean if your brain isn't 'evolved' enough to use it" Lee sank in his seat

"Being a squib has a different meaning to our family then others. Our deal still allows you to use blood magic, the most important skill to us. In truth I think you are quite fortunate. Able to focus all your time to one sytle of magic. It makes you a more skilled blood mage"

"Does that mean I don't have to study Astronomy anymore?"

"Potions, Runes, Astronomy, History, Mathematics, Literature, and of course studying up on Magical Creatures are all necessary for a well rounded education" Madara smiled

"I'm sure I'd get all that at Hogwarts" Lee tried

"Have you grown bored of my lessons?" Madara pouted

"NO!" Lee instantly took it back "I-I didn't mean it like that"

Madara laughed ruffling the boy's hair "I was only joking" it was Lee's turn to pout but before the boy had a chance to reply a load POP erupted just outside the gates.

Looking over Madara smiled "Itachi" he called as the older boy gently guided his sneering little brother over "It's good to see you, care to join us?"

"Sorry I have some important matters need tending to" Itachi sighed looking far too serious "But maybe Sasuke would like to"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to sit around in the cold snow listening to an old man's rant" the boy, no older then Lee, put on his best sneer

"Then this must be an ideal situation for you" Itachi smiled forcing Sasuke to sit next to Lee "The head of our family loves to rant and he's plenty old, aren't you sir?"

"As dirt" Madara confirmed

"Good" Itachi waved as he left.

"I take it your mad at your brother" Madara spoke once Itachi was out of sight

"Bastard won't let me ride the train with my friends" Sasuke whined "Then he goes and shrinks my trank and pockets it, theif"

"Now I'm sure your brother had no intention of stealing from you. You'll probably find your trank sitting in your room once you head home"

Sasuke just made an inaudible sound glaring back at the direction his brother went.

"Sasuke I must say I'm surprised at you" Madara confessed "I imagine Itachi is going through a hard enough time as it is without his treasured brother giving him a hard time"

"Huh?" Sasuke blinked looking at the old man

"]'ve read in the many letters your brother sends me (and by the way I have noticed an absence of letters from you) about his little friend, Gemma. How she died on Halloween by the hands of a demon" Itachi actually had written that she was the demon but that the school didn't want that spread around as it may cause a panic. Demons hiding for years inside the bodies of children was not a pleasant idea."She was one of Itachi's closest friends, even come to the estate more then once. Is it so hard to grasp he may be upset? That he needs a little leeway and not a brat making his life more difficult because they couldn't get their way? Of course if it makes YOU feel better then by all means stump your feet and screech at the top of your lungs until they're void of air. It's a sure sign that you're growing up when you act completely for your own wants and desires well ignoring those around you"

"I just wanted to ride the train with my friends" the boy mumbled

"I realize that" Madara's eyes softened "But maybe Itachi just isn't up to so much merriment like that that is on the train just yet. Maybe he just needs some time to himself"

Sasuke looked guilty as he hadn't thought of that

"Besides we live very close to the school. Your parents went out of their way to let you ride the train when the school year began. It is a privilege not something you are entitled to or permitted to throw a tantrum when you don't get"

Sasuke looked down at the table hoping the lecture was over. Lee shifted uncomfortable, not liking being around when one of his friends was receiving a tongue lashing.

"Now" Madara smiled "Sit quietly with Lee and listen to me rant about the origins of our house" and chuckled as Sasuke groaned.

###

"Hey mom" Itachi greeted coming in through the door to find his mother sitting nearby with a book in hand

"Hi sweetie" Mikoto smiled taking her eyes away from the book to look at her first born "Where's your brother?"

"The shrimp's with uncle" Madara was far too old to actually be anyone's unlce, maybe great-uncle, but everyone called him that "So we probably won't see him again for another few hundred years. My poor little brother, he'll have his ears talked right off"

"Come now honey he isn't that bad" Mikoto shook her head

"I know he's worse, poor Sasuke what fate have I doomed you to"

"How was school?" She asked setting the book down "I want to hear all about"

"You know how it is when you've found yourself in a rut: hanyous trying to eat their classmates, trolls wandering the halls, pink toad ladies breathing down all the prefects' necks, my best friend turning out to be a vengeful demon that wants to consume my soul. Same old same old. I really long for something exciting to happen this year, it is my last year after all, but it doesn't seem meant to be"

"Itachi..." his mother tried

"I'm fine mum really" he assured "I'll be in my room plotting the down fall of mankind"

"As any good Slytherin should" Mikoto joked

Itachi smiled walking down the hallway, making a quick stop into Sasuke's room to unshrink the boy's trank and put it at the foot of his bed.

Alone well entering his own room Itachi allowed the smile to fade. A picture caught his eye handing on his wall beside the window. It was taken by his mother on his 13th birthday. Gemma was handing him his gift. The complete work of Edgar Allan Poe, a muggle author. She always encourage his love of all things muggle, but why? What was the point? If she had always been a monster as she claimed how could his love of muggles be of use to her?

Shaking his head Itachi took the picture from the frame and hide it in the bottom drawer of his desk. He didn't want to think about it. He had work to do.

Pulling a two way mirror from his desk. The smile once again graced his lips "Daybreak"

###

**Christmas Eve**

4 dark figures shined like beacons as they walked through the white snow that settled on the ground of Privet Drive. Dark figures dressed in dark robes with red clouds moving across the black fabric. Their faces hidden behind black hoods and orange spiral mask.

Itachi twitched beneath his own mask as his friends followed. He could feel it. The blood wards screaming louder then any banshee. They may keep the muggles safe from dark wizards but to a blood mage the house might as well be on fire.

It was Christmas break, a rather ironic time if year to do something like this but the most practical moment. Itachi looked back at his friends, signaling them to wait here as he approached the house himself.

He knocked politely on the door. He didn't have to wait long before a less then pleasant looking stick of a woman opened up. Itachi could feel the wards flowing through her. She was the source.

Not waiting for her to open her mouth to give him a greeting, or insult judging by the way her face scrunched up, Itachi cracked his hand through the woman's chest and grabbed hold of her heart. Pushing her further inside the house and watching with glee at her expression. He'd never done this to a human before but this disgusting creature could barely be called that. He felt the blood in her veins rushing into his palm, compressing itself tightly into a gem.

"Petunia!" A large, and Itachi did mean 'LARGE', man cried out as Itachi pulled his hand out and allowed her limp corpse to fall to the floor.

Itachi's cold eyes looked deeply into the frightened man's, so focused on his target he barely noticed the wards fizzle apart "What's wrong? Big strong man intimidated by little old me" the ground beneath them shook and the walls cracked as his magic raged "or are children the only ones to suffer your wrath? Lets see how well you can take what you give, Sharingan" the world turned red and the man screamed as he found himself tied to a cross. Spike flew from the sky towards him.

The man collapsed to the living room floor and Itachi turned and walked from the house. Leaving the man eternally traped in his own personal hell.

"Daddy" the voice of a child forced him to stop. Itachi turned his head to find a rather fat child kneeling down beside his parents. Snape had clearly forgotten to mention something.

Raising his wand Itachi pointed it at the child and stole away the boy's memories and watched as he limpy collapsed to the floor. It wasn't right to allow the kid to remember his parents being murdered.

Itachi lingered in the house feeling long since dried blood hidden under the stairs. Opening the cupboard Itachi growled at the old stained mattress. The savior of the wizarding world, possibly the entire world if the Dark Lord had his way, was living no better then a house elf! No house elves weren't beaten within an inch of their lives on a regular bases.

Itachi lingered in the house, being in no big rush. If his plan was to work he needed an audience which meant killing time. His friends were hopefully casting random spells to attract the Aurors.

"They're here!" Kisame called forcing Itachi outside

The street was floaded by Aurors and Hogwarts staff alike forcing Itachi to smile.

"Stand back" an older witch, who Itachi assumed to be the ranking officer of the Aurors, forced the Hogwarts staff into being nothing more the spectators in this fight.

A wave of snow crashed against the ground as spikes of ice pierced through many a man's chest. With all this snow Kisame was near unbeatable. The water demon, with his face well hidden, bent the world around him with his gloved hands. No skin showing as the color blue would greatly reduce the suspect list.

Deidara leaped about, notebook in hand, as he dodged the spells being slung at him. His hand gracefully doodling monsters that literally leaped from the page to attack anything they were pointed at. An ink serpent wrapped around an Auror's leg and exploded, blood and inch staining the snow.

Sasori cast lightning from runes well blocking spells aimed at him with seals. Alchemist seals decorating pages hit the ground turning the snow to acid.

Itachi couldn't have asked for a better army "The dawn approaches" he spoke clearly, his voice piercing through the sounds of battle thanks to a handy little spell "Soon your Ministry will wake to find the shadows they cower in fading away. They are corrupt and weak, sealing our rights to those who can afford them. We of the Akatsuki offer a better solution. A united world, no flags or wars to shatter us apart. A place free of prejudice and injustice where all stand as equals. A place where lycans and muggles alike are treated with the respect all creatures deserve.

"We mages seal ourselves away and let the world rip itself apart. Well I say no more. We can cure AIDs with a single treatment and cancer in its worst stages in less then a month! Yet we hoard this knowledge away. I see a better world, a world free of disease. Where none grow hungry or left to suffer in polluted waters. A united world for all, but this world has a cost. The only way for it to grow is to fertilize the ground with blood... and I am willing to stain my soul to make it a reality" pulling a needle from his sleeve his friends quickly ducked behind him. Dried blood from the hanyou still stained the needle from when Itachi tested the boy's blood to make sure he was okay earlier in the year "Tell the frail governments of the world that the dawn approaches, to fear the Akatsuki" the blood on the tip of exploded sending a massive wave of pure energy to decimate the small neighborhood. The cloaked figures vanishing with a load POP as the land burned.

"Itachi?" Kisame sighed pulling off his mask once they were safely hidden within the Shrieking Shack. It was Itachi's idea to use it as a base as no one ever dared to go near it "Nice speech" the demon shook his head

"So I'm a tad overdramatic, this is somehow news?" The blood mage grinned as he changed out of his uniform

"What was that thing you unleashed" Sasori blinked

"Just a few drops of demon blood. If you think that was something imagine what the source could do"

###

"Christmas!" Naruto exclaimed jumping on the bed "It's Christmas Harry! Christmas!"

"And it will remain Christmas for the rest of the day, so please go back to sleep" Harry growned pulling the covers over his head. It was great that Jiraiya had let him stay the break in his chambers with Naruto but he just wasn't looking forward to another holiday of watching other people open gifts and having fun without him. It would be undoubtedly better then back at his relatives but...

"It's Christmas!" Naruto cried

"I swear if it's midnight I'll smother you with a pillow"

Naruto had the good grace to look sheepish.

Harry pulled the pillow out from under his head and throw it at Naruto "Smother yourself, I'm too tired to do it"

"B-but Christmas!" Naruto cried

Harry sighed sitting up and blinked as Naruto slipped his glasses on for him. The hanyou clearly didn't want to waste any time. Taking his hand Naruto dragged the raven haired boy out of bed. Harry jumped as his feet hit ice cold stone but before he had a chance to slip on his slippers Naruto continued to drag him out of the room.

Harry groaned but smiled despite himself at the hanyou's eagerness. The sight of the brightly glowing tree added to the warmth in his chest. Harry would often sneak out from under his cupboard to sit in front of the tree and dream it was meant for him. That seemed like an eternity ago but this tree wasn't his either. It was Naruto's but at least his first real friend was willing to share it.

Naruto pounced under the tree and frantically began digging through the gifts

"Sure your godfather won't be sore at us?" asked Harry

"Who cares what that old goat thinks" Harry jumped and turned around to find the speaker, "I gave up years ago trying to settle that boy down at Christmas"

"Mr. Jiraiya, sir!" Harry blushed but didn't understand why... or how the man suddenly appeared out of no where.

"Here's yours Harry" Naruto smiled finding the treasure he was looking for and thrusting it into Harry's arms

Harry looked at the gift with wide uncomprehending eyes "I've got presents?" he whispered

"Come on open it!" Naruto grinned

Still feeling a bit dazzed by the concept Harry carefully undid the tips. He'd seen how his cousin would rip apart the wrapping and then toss the gift aside without much thought but he would be like that. Naruto hopped from foot to foot and wiggling impatiently caused Harry to smile and slow his umwrapping speed. It looked like the fox boy needed to pee. Not being to take it any more Naruto grapped the gift and tore apart the wrapping before shoving it back into Harry's arms.

Harry blushed at the stuffed unicorn

"I... You know alot about unicorns so I figured you must like them" Naruto explained the gift "And... I wasn't able to save it... in the forest I mean... just like... Just like I couldn't stop Neji from hurting your brains" Harry groaned at that "It's a promise, I'll always be there for you from now on. I'll always protect you... After all you're mine"

Harry stared at the gift for a few moments before enveloping Naruto in a hug "I love it"

Harry was shocked by the number of gifts he'd gotten. He'd bought tons of gifts for everyone but didn't expect to get any back. He'd gotten a book on Divination from Theodore. A big box of Chocolate Frogs and a deck of Exploding Snaps from Suigetsu. A huge box containing enough Quidditch toys to have a miniature game from Sasuke, complete with a card boasting that his gift was undoubtedly the best. The Weasley twins had given him a hand written book about top pranks for beginners. Some small package from his relatives that Harry didn't even bother to open. And then...

"It can't be" Harry's eyes popped out of his head as he held a up necklace. It was a silver chain attached with a snake pendant wrapping around it red gem. Harry's green eyed recognized what it was instantly.

"What santa get you?" Naruto grinned holding up a dragon figurine, he loved dragons

"Ah, a snake necklace" Harry told a half truth putting on the silver chain the pendant under his shirt. Another gift from Santa was address to him. He was so used to only getting coal and now he got tons of presents.

Opening the next gift he quickly hide that as well. An invisibility cloak! What kind of moron gives an 11 year old an invisibility cloak!? The letter that came with it was pocketed to be read at a latter date. Harry figured the adult in the room would confiscate the items if found like any reasonable grownup would. Harry would definitely need to hide the gifts from Snape.

A knock at the door caused Harry to jump but he was ignored as Jiraiya opened it. Speak of the devil "Severus! How good of you to join us" Jiraiya smiled "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"I'm afraid I'm still forcing Draco to gain a reasonable amount of sleep"

"What a cruel man" Jiraiya grinned

"I'm afraid I have a more serious reason for being here"

###

Dumbledore sat mournfully as he watched the boy in front of him. Sitting in that chair in his office. The green eyed child with messy black hair, still dressed in his pajamas. Looking on as he was told what transpired that night "I'm sorry Harry, your aunt did not make it and your uncle has been left comatose" it wasn't until that moment that Albus recognized the jewel the child was playing with at the end of his necklace. As if boasting of the deed. A blood gem? The child had a blood gem!?

"I am aware"a slight grin touched his lips as the boy tried his best not to smile "If you'll excuse me headmaster I need to be alone"

"Of course" as Harry left one thought wouldn't leave his mind. Harry Potter... had killed his relatives

###

The day had been filled to the max with cheer. Harry had been all smiles when he got back from the headmaster's so whatever was said must have been good news. He and Naruto stayed inside playing with their new toys all day until they were forced back into Naruto's room to rest. Naruto cuddled up to his friend, listening to the rhythm of the boy's heart as it slowly song to him.

Naruto jumped up when he choked on his own snore and felt around the bed. Opening his eyes he found himself alone, no Harrys to be found beside him. He must have gotten up to use the bathroom or something. Not liking the idea of Harry being off on his own at night Naruto crept out of bed and followed Harry's scent all the way out of his godfather's chambers. That's when Naruto started to worry.

"Harry?" Naruto spoke having tracked his friend to the other side of the school. He found Harry standing mesmerized in front of a mirror. His friend looked at with teary eyes for only a second before going back to the mirror. Nervously Naruto made his way to the mirror "We need to get back Jiraiya may be cool but he'll still skin us if he found out we sneaked..." He stopped catching the image in the mirror. A tall blonde man was standing next to him with a woman with long orange hair and nine wiggling tails. Jiraiya was laughing and Harry was all smiles. Naruto nearly broke his neck as he turned to look behind him but no one was there. Looking back at the mirror Naruto couldn't stop himself "Dad?"

Harry tensed, the real one not the one in the mirror "It's not real" He explained "This is perhaps the cruellest invention made by man" Harry turned to look at the fox boy "it shows what you want most, nothing more"

Naruto's ears flattened as he looked on at the happy family "What do you see?"

"That's kind of personal" Harry half joked "I see my parents, uncles and aunts (ones that actually care about me), cousins and... brothers and sisters maybe... I see a family all laughs and giggles... What do you see"

Naruto hesitated as mirror Harry held his hand and gently kissed his cheek "The same... more or less"

Real Harry reached out at the mirror, his hand stopping just before it touched "I've never had a family but I always... Can you forgive me?"

"For what?" Naruto blinked staring at the real Harry

"There's a reason I know so much about unicorns, after I learned what their blood could do I practically dissected them in my youth. I remember sitting in class studying like a good little boy. The jealousy I felt when someone could do anything I couldn't. I remember worming into their minds and stealing the knowledge for myself, often leaving them mindless husk in the process. I know the secrets of must families because of it... I never had any friends and was picked on by everyone even my housemates... The kids at the orphanage were scared of me well the kids at Hogwarts mocked me until they learned to fear me as well... I remember the anger I felt when that dirty old man refused to let me teach here. I remember the first time I killed someone. Looking back on it I feel like pucking but at the time... The excitement I felt with each kill, the pleasure I got from hearing them beg" Harry looked like he was about to sick up "I remember how much joy it caused me at killing my own parents, even if they weren't mine yet. I remember latching onto the closest thing nearby after my spell backfired, worming my way into an infant's head. How many years passed before I was ripped apart by Neji and bleed into the soul of an 11 year old boy.

"There's a reason I know so much, why I never need to study. I was taught all of it before this body was born, even before you were born. What I wasn't taught I stole... I keep telling myself it wasn't me but I remember everything so clearly I..."

"Harry I don't understand"

"I... do you know what a Horcrux is?" Naruto shook his head 'no' so Harry continued "It's the darkest from of magic, ripping apart your soul and attaching a piece of it to something else. It's what cowards do that fear meeting their maker. I did it to keep myself alive for all eternity. If I'd bothered to think I could have just poured my soul into another body when I got too old or better yet gotten myself bitten by a vampire or werewolf but my lesser half is fairly stupid and overdramatic. I wanted to never fear death... Such a fear seems ludicrous to me now. There are hundereds of ways to step beyond ones station and I pick the one that will literally shatter my soul if something went wrong...

"When Neji 'broke my brains' what he actually did was destroy the Horcrux and bleed it's power and memories into myself... I... I'm..." Harry closed his eyes and tried to find the best way to describe himself beyond 'monster' perhaps 'weapon' but that wasn't exactly flattering either. Harry flinched opening his eyes as he felt something wet touching his cheek and found Naruto licking away his tears. He smiled at how weird demons were with all their quirks.

Lost in those blue eyes, in that moment, Harry leaned in his kissed the hanyou. His lips burning the other boy's.

Pulling away Naruto blinked at him "What about Shino?"

"Shino?" Harry blinked back

Naruto blushed shaking his head "I don't know much about magic so I won't pretend to know what you're going through or how it happened but I can say this: I know evil. I can sense it, smell it, so I can say without a doubt you're not it Harry. You're loyal and strong, sweet and kind... You're my friend, anything else doesn't matter"

"How can you say such things about me" Harry whispered "I killed the Malfoys"

"...I know... but I also know why"

"I'm Voldemort reborn"

"You really think I of all people wouldn't understand about having something darker inside you?"

Harry blushed looking at the hanyou. Naruto hesitantly kissed Harry, a soft gentle kiss lasting a few moments.

"You're mine, rather you like it or not, you're stuck with me. Now lets get back to bed before someone notices were gone"

###

_A/N: I designed Itachi with the purpose of making him an anti-hero if not a straight up villain at times. He's still fun loving and a bit of a goof, even his big speech about 'The Approaching Dawn' is a direct result of him being overdramatic, but he has darker intentions. He is not a dark wizard by any means as his dream is not world domination but a peaceful world for all. The thing is he believes the only way to unite the world is by conquering it._

_As for Harry more details will be given about his 'condition' shortly._

_Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	28. Chapter 28

"Art is an explosion! Losing yourself in a moment of passion!" Deidara glared angrily at Sasori, having that same old discussion as they sat on Kisame's bed.

"Art, by definition, is a masterpiece which outlives the test of time" Sasori spoke calmly with a slightly patronizing tone "Your 'moments', however beautiful, are forgotten within seconds and cannot be considered true art" this was not his actual opinion but it was fun messing with Deidara.

"Like hell they can't!" See?

"Guys we have a problem" Kisame burst in the room forcing a copy of The Daily Prophet into Sasori's hand

Sasori blinked turning his eyes to the paper and read aloud "Late last night Aurors were dispatched to the small muggle community of Privet Drive to combat an attack made by Dark Wizards. Though the Aurors fought bravely they were unable to capture the offenders and suffered heavy casualties. Could this be a sign that a new dark lord is attempting to replace He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Sasori's eyes widened as he bellowed "They think we're Death Eaters?!"

"No way" Deidara grabbed the paper "Did they not hear Itachi's rant? What kind of Death Eaters talk about world peace?!"

"We've got to get Itachi" Kisame interjected "He'll know what to do"

"How can he fix this?" Sasori glared "Death Eaters! Death Eaters of all things! I knew this Akatsuki thing was a bad idea"

"We can't just let the world rip itself apart" Kisame dismissed the objection "We have a responsibility"

"We just need some more face time" Deidara insisted "Spread our name around so they can see the difference"

"How do you expect to do that? Attack more muggle homes?" Sasori sneered

"Itachi will think of something" Kisame assured

"DEATH EATERS!?" Itachi screamed "How the hell could they..." Stopping himself as he realized his father, the Auror, was listening at the other side of the breakfast table "What made them become active again? Do you think it's true about this new dark lord?"

"It was probably just a isolated attack, it was Harry Potter's home after all, but that won't sell as many papers" his father hardly looked up from is own copy of the paper as he read over the funnies

"What's going to happen to Harry?" Sasuke asked concerned for his friend

"Your headmaster is his magical guardian so it will be up to him where Harry will stay from now on"

"Because he did so well the first time around" Itachi mumbled "I got to go, horrible news in the paper means I probably need to reassure my minions in our plans for world domination" Itachi smiled getting up "Bye Mom, Bye Dad, Later Squirt"

"Have fun sweetie" Mikoto smiled at her son, not realizing the boy was entirely serious, as the boy left.

Itachi whistled as he skipped through the snow and vanished with a loud POP. Appearing in Kisame's room he was quickly bombarded by his friends.

"What do you expect to do about this?!" Sasori demanded shoving that morning's paper at him

"Nothing" Itachi shrugged holding up his hand before Sasori could speak again "We exposed ourselves much too early inorder to help Harry but any more on our part and our mission will fail. People will know our name and what we stand for in time but for now we'll just have to deal with this"

"If you think we weren't ready to expose ourselves why go at all?"

Itachi raised his eyebrow "and leave him in the hands of those monsters?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant, why go as the Akatsuki? Why draw the Aurors to us"

Itachi shrugged "We had to use the uniforms to hide our faces, we'd be screwed if someone figured out who we are before we're ready. We needed the Aurors to keep the Hogwarts staff off our backs. However much I dislike the headmaster I cannot pretend we are ready to take on Dumbledore just yet. And we might as well use the opportunity as a little face time so we could draw more to our cause. I didn't count on them mistaking us for Death Eaters, but we can't do anything about it now. Sooooo... How's the rune coming"

Sasori sighed rubbing his eyes "I've moved up to the animal testing phase but it's not ease. Runes are meant to be exact. It is difficult to brand properly into flesh. The curves, pores, and imperfections of skin interfere with the exacting science behind it. I don't see why I can't just make a bunch of amulets"

"Because amulets can fall into the wrong hands. Branded skin is a much more effective way to protect our soldiers. Now" Itachi smiled taking a seat "Some one fetch me a kitty to stroke as I laugh maniacally"

"This is serious!" Sasori snapped

"I'm being serious!" Itachi defended as the family cat hopped onto his lap volunteering itself. Itachi gave his best evil grin as he stroked the kitty's head and gave a dark chuckle.

Kisame stared at him shaking his head "Creepy"

"Thank you"

###

_ Harry tried to rub away the pain in his skull as he laid there in the hospital bed. All those thoughts, all that power, burned in his mind and settled in his soul. It was hard to tell which memories were really his if any were. _

_ It was late at night so Snape hadn't let Naruto stay for long. Naruto gave a soft whimper as he promised to come back first thing in the morning before being dragged away by Snape. It was pretty late and curfew for first year Slytherins was already past. So now here he sat all alone with a killer headache. It wasn't Neji's fault. Harry held no ill will towards his housemate. He knew the right person to blame._

_ "This reeks of you" Harry spoke to the 'empty' room and turned his eyes to the foot of his bed. He could feel it. The massive aura of an impressive wizard "Byakugan" veins popped out around his eyes as Harry looked beyond the world of flesh for the first time with these new eyes. In that empty spot at the foot of his bed was a mass of pure energy in the shape of a human "Hello Albus"_

_ "Harry" the old man dispelled his illusion and reappeared as Harry blinked away the Byakugan _

_ "Come to make sure your little experiment worked headmaster?"_

_ "Harry I-"_

_ "Don't try to deny it! Neji was acting far too strange when he offered to 'help' me get rid of a 'deformity' in my pathways. I didn't realize it at the time but now it's so clear. You bloody hypocrite, using an Unforgivable on one of your own students" the old sage didn't answer staring at the boy curiously "To tell the truth I'm more interested in what you did to me. For all that boasting about a 'Warrior of the Light' I suppose I should feel shocked if I didn't know you better. What was the point? Am I to be a weapon of 'light'?" As Albus didn't say anything Harry continued "Would you like to hear something unsettling? Something you perhaps were counting on? Unlike my lesser half, I hold no fear of you"_

Dumbledore sighed looking into the crystal ball. The wards had screamed in his mind when someone entered the room with the mirror. He wasn't that shocked to find Harry was the one to find it. Dumbledore figured the boy would be wandering the halls playing with the Invisibility Cloak. Even with his 'condition' the child was still, after all, a child.

Harry refused to believe Dumbledore didn't have his hand in what happened. Prefering to picture the old sage as a villain worse then Voldemort himself. That Dumbledore somehow manipulated Neji into playing 'healer' and 'accidently' bleeding the powers and memories of the world's greatest foe into the mind of a small boy. Admittedly it did sound like something Dumbledore would do and the result was most promising but Albus wasn't in fact involved, to set the record straight. It was fate that crafted the boy into the 'living weapon' he pictured himself as. A double edged sword by the look of things considering what happened to the boy's relatives.

The Akatsuki were undoubtedly a tool of the boy's. A remix of the Death Eaters from a 'past life'. Albus should feel relieved these new Death Eaters wanted to unite the world, it was a good insight into Harry's psyche, but from experience Dumbledore knew the road to hell was paved on good intentions.

###

The boys walked down the halls in silence, neither knowing what to say. Harry blushed as Naruto took his hand into his own. Harry wasn't used to such physical displays of affection. Then again emotional displays were foreign as well. Neither of the lives in his head had the slightest taste of such things. He gave the hand a soft squeeze and got a squeeze back so that must have been the right thing to do.

"W-we should try out that Quidditch set Sasuke gave me when we get back" Harry suggested wanting things to go back to normal, if they could. You couldn't very well tell someone you're a murdering psychopath and expect to go about business as usual.

"We better get to bed first. Jiraiya will be sore if we get caught out of bed" luckily Naruto had a short attention span "He never stays sore for long and it's not like he'll tan us for it but still I hate it when he's mad" both Jiraiya never staying mad and Naruto hating it so much was probably because they don't get to see eachother very often. Of course Harry wouldn't mention that as it would probably only upset the hanyou "Anyway our gifts will still be there in the morning"

"I guess" Harry shrugged then felt a pull from the hand he was still holding. Looking back he noticed that his friend had stopped walking. His nose sniffing with that terrified expression Harry figured out this past month ment the hanyou was going to roughly pull him into the closest room and hide.

Naruto looked about to do just that but their were no doors nearby in this hallway. Thinking quickly he let go of Harry's hand and tightly wrapped his arm around the boy. The hanyou proved his might by leaping up and spearing the ceiling with his free claw. His legs swung up to allow his clawed toes to dig into the stone, all the while Harry screamed in surprise.

"Shhh" Naruto hushed Harry and turned his head to look down at the floor as he heard foot rushing towards them, no doubt attracted by Harry's scream.

"What are you doing?" Harry gasped as he was hugged on the ceiling

"Quiet Harry" Naruto earged just moments before Umbridge turned the corner. She was just beneath them looking around frantically no doubt searching for the person who screamed. Naruto silently prayed she didn't look up. Unfortunately the fates weren't on his side as just as she was about to leave the long hairs on Naruto's head tickled Harry's nose until he sneezed.

By reflex Umbridge's head looked up and she was taken back at the sight of two boys on the ceiling "What are you doing up there?"

"Hiding, apparently" Harry answered truthfully, and rather indifferently.

"Get down here this instant" She ordered

Naruto hesitantly let go of the wall and gracefully landed on his butt still hugging Harry tightly.

Flushing Harry wiggled out of Naruto's grasp and stood up, helping the fox boy to his feet as well. Naruto looked absolutely terrified. His puppy like ears were flattened into his skull and his tail between his legs. It would be cute if not for the fear locked in his eyes as he looked at her. Not liking that look at all Harry turned his own eyes at the short witch. They turned cold as he whipped his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at the woman. Filling his heart with hate Harry spoke the words "Avada Kedavra"

Umbridge stepped back in horror as sparks left Harry's... only to fizzle out. Harry stared at his wand dumbfounded that it didn't work. An awkward silence hang in the air "Stupefy" was the next word out of his mouth and a red beam of light smashed into the woman's chest. As she collapsed to the floor Harry studied his wand distastefully "Why didn't that work?"

"H-Harry?" Naruto looked at the boy as if seeing him for the first time "W-why'd you just try to kill the ministry liaison?"

Harry looked over at him "You're scared of her"

"Lots of things scare me" Naruto admitted

"You looked like you thought she was going to eat you. What this bitch do to you?" Harry demanded

"N-nothing just... She's evil Harry... You can smell it on her"

Harry just looked at him "I almost killed someone because they smell bad!?"

Naruto blushed "I-I didn't ask you to-"

"You looked as if the devil himself was standing in front of you, like I'm not going to do something about it!"

Naruto's blush deeped

"You do realize she's just a liaison" said Harry "The worst she could do is tell Snape"

"You need to stay away from her Harry" Naruto spoke adamantly "She's evil, Harry, pure evil"

"Oh ya I'm really scared of the midget in pink" Harry rolled his eyes "Naruto, you're a half demon and I'm a reincarnation of the dark lord. I think we can take her" but Naruto didn't look convinced "Fine maybe I should off her, if she's so evil" Harry pointed his wand at her

"NO!" Naruto gasped

"Relax I'm not actually going to" Harry rolled his eyes as if joking about killing people was completely within the realm of normal "Obliviate"

###

Dumbledore's own heart nearly stopped as Harry attempted to cast the killing curse out if the blue. A wave of relief washed over him as the spell failed. Not because that annoying woman lived but because Harry didn't have the level of hate or the desire to kill needed to cast such a spell, no child did.

Still this child had TRIED. The Dark Lord's memories were deeply embedded in his mind. He probably remembered killing people out of flat out bordom. Hearing that it was a perceived threat to Naruto only slightly helped matters. Harry's knee jerk reaction was to kill people! He was dangerous to have in a school but this was the best place to keep an eye on him. Hopefully the hanyou was likely to keep him out of trouble now that Harry's secret was revealed. The creature was very tame despite his power so he made not only a good body guard but possibly a conscience. It was the reason Dumbledore allowed the beast into his school and it was bonding far more closely then anticipated to Harry. Dumbledore didn't even need to rig the sorting as both the boys ended up in the same house naturally, it was fate.

Dumbledore was happy he managed to place a tracking spell on Harry before the boy gained the Dark Lord's powers, it allowed him to watch the child through the crystal ball. He'd never be able to place the charm on him now. The boy knew far too much not to notice it.

Dumbledore watched as the boys safely made it back to their bed and fell asleep. Looking far more innocent then either of them were as they cuddled together under the covers.

The boy needed a new care taker. One that could be manipulated easily... and one the boy wouldn't kill after a light scolding. The Weasleys would make the boy too soft. Snape was too devout in his love of the boy's mother and would likely hide the boy away from Dumbledore if Harry ever mentioned his theory that the old man 'made him into a weapon'. Mad Eye would do well to train the boy and would see the memories and powers of the dark lord as the advantage they were, but convincing him to take on a child would be near impossible. The werewolf? Shaking his head the old sage didn't like that in the slightest but the lycan was very loyal and would jump at the chance to have Harry. He'd been trying for the ministry to recognize his claim to the boy for years. The wolf was also stupid as he could have stolen the boy and hidden him in one of the lycan dens throughtout the world but he wanted legal standing in the eyes of the Ministry of Britain, something that would never happen. Have the werewolf as a backup plan as Mad Eye was clearly the better choice. There were months to convince the man of that, all the way until school ended.

He would see, Harry was dangerous but a finer weapon couldn't be forged for the upcoming war.


	29. Chapter 29

_ "My dear Bella it warms my heart to see even in a place like this the years only added to your beauty" a cruel chuckle echoed throughtout the halls waking Sirius from his slumber._

_ "M-my master?" Bellatrix voice joined the echo "H-how... Is that really you?"_

_ "Surely you didn't think a child could defeat me my sweat" the voice speaking was young, not even cracking into adolescence "I have done it, found a way to truly step beyond my station. I no longer need the trinkets I hide away. In fact they have become a nuisance to my plans and we both know how I feel about those. So my question is simlpe, where is that lovely little cup I gave to you" _

_ "Is that why you've come my master?"_

_ "Oh my sweat Bella, perhaps you think I came as a knight shining bright to save you from this fate? You do so love such fairy tales. Maybe I've come to do just that after all but first, where is my cup?"_

_ "I locked it safely away in my vault"_

_ "Gringotts I assume, no points for originality my love"_

_ "Shell we leave now my lord?"_

_ "I'm sorry my dear... but you've outlived your usefulness... forgive me" there was a soft THUD sound and several moments passed before the speaker came into veiw._

"Harry!" The large black dog barked besides the fact Harry couldn't understand him. Sirius bobbed up and down in his dog form as he spotted his godson walking up the hill with his hanyou friend. All four legs charged with all their might easily shrinking the great distance before pouncing on top of boy.

"Hey Padfoot" the boy laughed as he was pinned down then screamed "GROSS" as the dog licked his face but his laughter didn't diminish

Sirius allowed the scrawny boy to push him off.

"Come on Paddy" Harry grinned directing the dog towards the Forbidden Forest and the mutt gradly went on the adventure.

"I-I'm not allowed in without Hagrid" Naruto confessed as they came to the edge of the forest. Sirius rolled his eyes at the boy's lack of adventurous spirit. Sirius liked the little fox demon. He, along with the actual dogs, played together frequently until he collapsed from exhaustion. But the timid boy was definitely not a Gryffindor. Now that Kiba kid, HE was a true Gryffindor, adventurous and brave like any boy from Sirius' house.

Sirius wouldn't lie and say he wasn't disappointed his godson ended up outside of Gryffindor, and the fact he was a Slytherin shocked him to his very core (Sirius blamed the muggles who brought up the boy) but he still and always would love his little pup.

"Don't worry about it," Harry took the hanyou's hand "Just a quick trip in and out. There's someone I'd really like you to meet"

Sirius ears perked and tail wiggled as they explored the forest, venturing deep within. Once they were safely hidden by tree Harry stopped the group

"Okay, Naruto" Harry smiled standing up straight "I'd like you to meet my dogfather, Sirius Black"

Sirius carefully studied his godson to make sure he heard correctly before turning back into a human. The hanyou's grew wide as he grabbed hold of Harry and fled. Sirius blinked at the spot they used to be in "fast little bugger" he commanted then shifted back into dog form and ran after them.

"What are you doing!?" Harry demanded his voice caring through the trees. The boy could be loud when he wanted to.

"That's Sirius Black, Harry!" The hanyou could be loud too it seemed

"Duh why else would I introduce him as such"

"B-but Sirius Black! He's the one who-"

"He was framed! You think I wouldn't know who actually betrayed my family! It was that cowardly Wormtail"

Sirius spotted the boys a few yards down and smiled at the pout on his godson's face. The boys were just standing among the trees yelling at each other. Sirius sighed as best as a dog could as he walked over turning back into a man "Shouldn't you have explained all this before introducing me?" That caused Harry to blush "Personally I think your little friend acted rather well, that's just what you should do when faced with a murdering psychopath" normally Sirius won't recommend running from a foe but they were both so young and not even Gryffindors.

"Sirius Black" the 'godfather' introduced himself properly extending his hand.

The hanyou cautiously took it "Naruto" he said quickly taking his hand back immediately afterwards. He stood by Harry protectively. The hairs on his tail standing on end causing it to puff out.

Harry sighed at his friend's tention "Paddy didn't kill anybody" he assured "It was Peter Pettigrew, he's the one who told me where my parents were hiding"

"Harry" Sirius groaned. It made him feel unbelievably uncomfortable for him to hear the words 'me' or 'I' come out of his godson's mouth when referring to the dark lord. Sirius knew about poor Harry's 'condition'. Having the memories of that bastard running around in his godson's head. The fact Dumbledore was behind it was something Sirius just couldn't wrap his head around.

"To be fair" Harry ignored him "You'd be amazed how many people forget their high and mightly morals with a simple spell and a well placed chuckle. It took a few hours to convince little Peter to... see things my way. After that he became rather loyal to my cause" Harry looked like he was going to be sick "Fears works as an amazing motivator but what my lesser half failed to understand is it can also come back to bite you in the arse"

"Wormtail was... tortured?" Sirius asked

Harry simply raised an eyebrow "Would it make a difference?"

"No... I suppose not" the man answered truthfully, he would never have betrayed his friends no matter what the dark lord put him through "Come now enough of that" Sirius brushed off feeling a distraction was in order. He shifted in his dog form and pounced on top of the boys

###

Draco yawned stretching out his muscles as he woke. He felt his tongue hit the roof of his mouth as he clicked his lips. His eyed slowly opened taking in the greens and blues that made up his room. Blue was actually his favorite color but it felt traitorous to his house not to have some green.

His new room wasn't nearly as large as his old one but it was obvious by the design that Uncle Sev was trying to make up for that. It looked like it had been decorated by an 11 year old because it was. The walls were covered in posters and stickers in random places. His mom never let him hang up posters on 'her' walls. Uncle Sev expected the boy to keep the room clean but otherwise let Draco do what he wanted to it.

Draco smiled, a sad smile by all accountd, as he sat up. It hurt to compare how things had been to how it was now, especially when he found something he liked more in this new life. It made him feel guilty, as if he was betraying his parents by finding joy in anything.

Draco crawled onto the edge of his bed, hanging his legs over it so he could slip on his slippers. The rich fluffy shoes keeping his feet safe from the cold morning. Hopping up he made his way to the closet and pulled out his robe. The Malfoy crest over his heart. Hopefully he wouldn't outgrow the robe as quickly as he did the others. It's not like Uncle Sev had the money to custom make another one... not like Uncle Sev would if he could

"And why exactly should I spend such a fortune on clothes you'll own for all of a week before you outgrow them?" Draco imagined Uncle Sev saying. The grumpy old bat from the dungeons would probably use spells to make his clothed grow along side him. The man would make him look like a peasant worthy of the Weasleys.

Stepping out of his sanctuary into the living room Draco smiled at the tree off in the corner. A tree covered in randomly placed snake decorations and balls of lights. Draco had never decorated a tree before (the elves always took care of that) and eventhough he did nothing but complain well doing it he had to admit it made the tree more special somehow. He'd expected Uncle Sev to banish the tree immediately after Christmas but it was still here.

"Admiring your work?" Uncle Sev called from the kitchen, he stood over the stove making porridge, the blandest of all breakfast dishes. Draco knew he'd have to sneak some sugar in there. Uncle Sev didn't like sweet things. Draco made the mistake of trying some of Uncle Sav's tea once. It was so strong it made him cry! Of course he must of been two or three but the point still stands. Draco shudder to think what the man's coffee would taste like.

Draco looked over at his godfather and noted the man's attire. He was already dressed for the day "We going somewhere Uncle Sev?"

"I am going to Diagon Alley" the man answered "you are going to quietly study in the common room"

"Why can't I go to Diagon Alley?" Draco whined

"Because I won't risk you insulting my supplier and getting me either banned or jump the rate up" Sev answered truthfully

Draco blushed "I won't do anything"

"Perhaps you would like to brave purgatory for me and hunt for Daedra hearts" Uncle Sev drolled "I'm sure a first years is far more experienced to handle such then a 1000 year old Altmer"

"I'm a 1000 timed better then some smelly old elf" Draco scoffed then by Snape's raised eyebrow the boy realized he cemented his chance of going in the 'not' category "That didn't come out right" he tried

"Clearly" Uncle Sev brought two bowls of porridge to the table and Draco sat down to eat without a fuss.

"Once I get back I'll need your help in my lab" Snape offered causing Draco to smile

###

Once Snape left Draco went out to explore the castle, maybe get something sweat from the kitchens to counteract the blandness of his breakfast. As his mind wondered he failed to notice the poltergeist sneaking up on him. The spirit giggled as a large water balloon crashed against the boy's blonde head. Draco gasped and he turned just in time to see the hanyou charging at him. Peeves screamed at the sight and tried to fly through the roof. Naruto leaped up grapping the spirit's leg and pulling it back to the ground. A clawed hand tightly gripped the intangible neck. The hanyou glared dangerously as he pulled in a deep breath. A roar, that some demonic noise that the demon gave before he'd gone mad with rage, escaped his throat causing both the poltergeist and Draco himself to recoil with fear.

"You will NEVER abuse my housemates again!" Naruto roared choking the spirit

"Never Mr. Hanyou, Sir" the spirit cried. The beast gave one last growl before releasing the spirit. Then his demon eyes turned at Draco. Draco fell to the floor watching the hanyou and expecting it at any moment to leap on top of him and devour his flesh. What he didn't expect was the hanyou timidly asking "Are you okay?" just as Potter and a large black dog showed up.

Potter waved his wand and dried Draco like a toddler who couldn't preform such mundane spells himself.

"I-I'm fine" realizing he wasn't about to be eaten Draco pulled himself up and glared at the pair "I could have taken care of that thing myself" he lied "what could possibly gone through your head to think I'd need any help from a half breed" he sneered

"We're in the same house" Naruto spoke softly "It's our duty to look out for one another"

"Like when you strangled me, yeah that helped alot"

The hanyou shrugged in differently "I was only protecting what's mine as you would have done"

"Draco" Potter looked up with a flash of guilt before morphing into a fake smile "We were just going to check out the Room of Requirement if you'd like to come"

"Look I'm flattered that you want me to join your little 'orphans club' but I have better things to do with my time Potter" Draco didn't know how it happened. He really didn't. Those were the worlds he had said and yet here he was sitting next to Potter in a massive room like the plays he used to watch with his father. They were even sharing treats the house elves had brought in as they stared at a strange muggle device.

A large sheat of glass that depicted entire plays. The plays were massive, far too massive to be of muggle design. Potter must be having him on. Since it clearly wasn't muggle Draco allowed himself to be marvled by the play. It was probably techno magic, that was popular in America and horrifically illegal in Britain.

"GROSS!" Harry screamed as the big black dog dived head first into the popcorn, making Draco thankful he insisted on having his own bowl "I was eating that Paddy!" the dog ignored him and continued to munch on the salty treat.

Draco sat back smugly and popped some of his own popcorn into his mouth as he enjoyed the adventures of Hellboy.

###

Sasuke sat on his bed reading over his new Hellboy comics, muggle comics Itachi had gotten him hooked on. The fact Hellboy was real probably what intrigued him so much. The American muggles thought of him as a fairytale and made like a dozen movies and cartoons along with the comics. If it wasn't for the 'International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy' Hellboy could sue those guys and get a ton of money.

The comics were great but they also showed just how ignorant muggles were. For example they kept calling Hellboy a 'demon' even though he was obviously a devil. Hellboy must feel bloody insulted by these comics on a daily basis.

"Enjoying your Christmas present?" Itachi pocked his head in Sasuke's room

"No I hate them all" Sasuke lied not stopping as he read through the comic. Grinning as the devil punched what the muggles thought passed off as a troll in the face.

"Then you shouldn't mind leaving them to help me with a little project"

"What kind of project?" Sasuke looked up

"The kind that will earn you 10 Galleons" Itachi grinned

Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi held up a handfull of coins

"Yes little brother, yes. Let the greed fill. Let it blind you to all else. Come little brother come" Itachi spoke with soft hiss as he backed away from the door. He stretched the hand with the coins far out in front of him. He even jingled the coins a bit.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and decided to follow him anyway "What do you want?" He asked as they stepped into the living room

"I want to give you a tattoo" Itachi shrugged putting the coins back in his pocket

Sasuke blinked

"It's a rune of protection Sasori's been working on. He thinks he's perfected it so it can be banded into human flesh. If he's right it will even resist the pulls and stretches skin goes through as it ages... or gets really fat, anyway wanna try?"

"Why's Sasori making a rune?" Sasuke blinked

"The same reason all us geniuses invent things, to be rich and famous! This little devil will put him in the history books"

"What's it do?" Sasuke asked

The gears in Itachi head turned as he decides if he should be truthful "You'll find out soon enough, you know I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important"

Sasuke blushed at the oddly serious tone coming out of his brother's mouth force an "Okay" to leave his own.

"Great!" Itachi clapped his hands together then grabbed Sasuke's arm.

The world seemed to give as he was pulled from his stomach, twisting and bended in impossible ways before crashing to the floor.

"You should at least warn someone before Apparating them to gods' no where!" Sasuke snapped glaring up at his brother

"I've got our guinea pig" Itachi grinned looking at his friend and completely ignoring his brother.

"I take it he's a willing guinea pig?" Sasori asked as he sat at his desk mixing something blue and glowing

"It would take too much work to hold him down" Itachi shrugged

"Is that... Lyrium?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Sasori poured some of the liquid into a vial

"How else do you suspect the rune to surpass the test of time" Sasori attached the vial into a tattoo gun.

"B-but it's Lyrium!" Sasuke cried looking around the dark

"Seems someone's been keeping up with their studies" Itachi grinned proudly "now take off your robe and your shirt and have a seat"

"But It's Lyrium!" Sasuke objected

"It's pure magic in the form of a mineral. Do you have any idea how hard it was to process its raw liquid form? How difficult it is to shape it into a rune"

"Only dwarves can do that" Sasuke objected

"Sasori is one of the finest alchemist there is" Itachi assured "Second only to Nicholas Flamel" Sasori looked shocked at the praise "He's had plenting of practice little brother so why not get this over with"

Sasuke looked up at his brother for confirmation. Itachi would ask him to do something like this unless he was absolutely sure it was safe. Biting his lip Sasuke hesitantly shock his head 'yes' before taking off his robe and shirt. Even though he still had his pants on he felt naked having his chest bare. He took his seat and Sasori came at him with the needle, poking him above his heart repeatedly as he crafted the rune.

Sasuke allowed his mind to wander in order to ignore the slight burning of the Lyrium.

He felt so exposed sitting there with his bare chest and the touching of Sasori cold fingers. Being a wizard living in the wizarding he was used to always wearing heavy clothing.

To be honest Sasuke had never even seen a muggle much less leave the safety of the wizarding world. The stories Itachi had told were as close as he ever got and Itachi made it all sound so... amazing. Like the world of muggles was something out of a fairtale. Itachi used to tell him bedtime stories of the amazing adventures muggles had. Father was always working so it was Itachi that usually put him to bed and reading him stories. Sasuke's favorite was how the muggles got to the moon, not that Sasuke actually believed such an outlandish story but it was still his favorite.

"The Lyrium should replicate itself as he grows" Sasori explained putting the tattoo gun down and dusting off his hands "keeping the rune intact" getting up he took out his wand and without warning pointed at Sasuke. A flash of red light leaped out towards the boy and broke apart just before touching him. It crashed against an invisible shield. Sasori smiled a toothy grin

"What was that?" Sasuke yelped

"Proof that I'm a genius" Sasori kept smiling

"Congratulations little brother" Itachi ruffled the boy's head "No spell cast from a wand can touch you. Be warned" Itachi spoke with a serious tone "This does not make you're invincible, wandless magic can still affect you. Think of this as just one more way I keep my baby brother safe"

###

EMERGENCY: I need "fluff" I have the plot down but I'm running low on cutesy ideas. Please share what you'd like to see happen to inspire me


	30. Chapter 30

"How dare you spend the day enjoying yourself when I explicitly gave orders to remain miserable" Uncle Sev's voice showed no sign of joking. Still a smile appeared on Draco's face as he chopped up slugs, watching his godfather out the corner of his eye. The man was completely in his element as he stood over a boiling cauldron "Imagine if another student saw you 'the ward of the evil bat from the dungeon SMILING' I'd be ruined"

"Sorry Uncle Sev" Draco continued to smile

"Sorry isn't nearly enough" Uncle Sev spoke in a low voice "It would utterly destroy my reputation"

"Sorry Uncle Sev" Draco repeated "I promise I won't be happy anymore"

"See that you aren't" Uncle Sev snapped then after a few moments of silence he spoke again "So how did you spend your day, not in boredom studying as you were told"

"I studied for a bit" Draco lied then as Uncle Sev's eye turned towards him the boy sank into his chair "Well I ment to" he lied again

"Indeed"

"Potter showed me this wicked room" Draco explained "Anything you can imagine the room creates. He turned it into a small Opera House and we watched plays on a large sheet of glass. Potter tried to pull a fast one on me and claim it was a muggle device but I saw through it. It was definitely Techno Magic. You should talk to him and warn him that Techno Magic is illegal. It make our house look bad if he got dragged off to Azkaban"

"I'll be sure to add it to the list... I am proud of you little Dragon" said Uncle Sev and Draco instantly stopped chopping and looked over at his godfather in shock "As my ward you hold a large responsibility to our house. I expect far more from you then your housemates. There is no room to fester on past grudges (that's my job). It's good you're reaching out to all your housemates"

Draco looked back at the slugs and kept it to himself that it was the hanyou and Potter that reached out to him.

###

"Naruto" Harry whispered lightly shaking the hanyou.

Blue eyes slowly opened and stared into green "Harry? What time is it"

"A little after one" Harry shrugged "I need your help"

"Uh? With what?" Naruto yawned sitting up

Harry held up a book. It had no title and was made of old leather

Naruto reached for it by the second his hand touched a intense feeling shot through him. Naruto didn't know what it was, if it was pain or ecstasy. All he could do was jerk his hand back and crawl to the other side of the bed away from the book "Where'd you get that thing?" Naruto demanded suddenly wide awake

Harry blushed setting the book down into his lap and mumbled quietly "The Restricted Section"

Naruto's eyes grew wide, he didn't even know where to begin.

Luckily Harry did "My lesser half figured out how to get around the wards and take the books for himself. Good thing we wizards never thought of upping the security these last few decades. It was easy to get in... I had to do it. I had to. I looked through all the books and found some my lesser half never read. I know everything he knows, in order to beat him I'll need to know what he doesn't... Will you help me?"

Naruto stared at him for all of a moment before answering "What do you need me to do?"

"I'll need some of your blood" before the fox had time to jerk in surprise Harry continued "I found a spell, well it's more like a cross between a ritual and a rune, to summon a demon. I have to right up a contract in demon blood and well..."

"Why would you need to summon a demon?"

"To learn. My lesser half knows nothing about magical creatures (except for unicorns and that's only because he was marvled by the idea of what their blood can do). Imagine all the skills we could learn. I figure we summon up a demon ask if he's willing to train us for some of my modest collection of gold and if he doesn't just summon another one until somebody says 'yes'"

"Like a tutor" Naruto blinked

Harry smiled "Exactly!"

"I don't know Harry" Naruto shook his head "I don't like the idea of summoning somebody. It just seems wrong"

"I'm sure they won't mind when we offer to pay them to teach us"

"Why don't we just ask Professor Iruka if you can join my will magic sessions"

"We can do that to" Harry nodded

"You're really set on this demon thing"

"Demons live forever Naruto imagine all the things they've learned. All the things WE will learn. My lesser half won't stand a chance, we'll clubber old Voldysnort"

"Careful Harry your inner Slytherin is showing" Naruto smiled

"Let it, come on Naruto I really need your help"

Moments that felt like hours passed as Naruto decided on his choice "Okay what do we do?"

"We got to get outside" Harry hopped off the bed with his stole book "To the Forbidden Forest. I can Disillusion us to make sure we don't get caught"

"You can do that?" Naruto crawled off the bed and stood next to his friend.

"Of course I can" Harry huffed as if insulted

Naruto blushed taking Harry's hand as the boy pulled out his wand vanishing them both without a trace.

'Without a trace' is probably not the most accurate phrases as the second they got outside a clear trail of foot prints followed them in the snow.

They wondered deep into the heart of the forest before Harry finally settled on a spot. Dropping the spell he took a seat in the grass and he pulled out a scroll. He gently unrolled the paper flat on the ground and the next thing he pulled from his pocket was a syringe.

"Please take a seat and roll up your sleeve" Harry instructed and Naruto closed his eyes tight as the needle slowly broke his skin and stole the blood from his veins "With your blood we'll be able to summon another fox demon then he can teach us all kinds of wicked things. Maybe even explore that plant ability of yours"

Opening the book Harry gently dripped the blood from the syringe, using it like he would a quill, and copied down the strange symbols in the book. "There" Harry smiled "Now we just have to pour our magic into it. You'll need to pour ALL your magic in, as much as you can. The book says the more magic we use the more powerful the demon we'll summon"

The boys placed their hands on the scroll and both poured as much magic as they could. The scroll suddenly burst in white smoke and the boys flew back. Water poursed from the smoke soaking the boys' clothes.

As the smoke cleared the boys marvled at the slender young man seemingly no old then 17 sitting completely nude on the scroll, dripping wet and holding a bar of soap. He had long bright orange hair, pointed ears, and a tail that hesitantly twitched. His green eyes wide and confused as he stared at the boys.

"H-hello sir" Harry got to his feet and wobbled a bit. He was panting and spent from using up too much magic. Still he used what strength he had to walked over to the demon "We were wondering if you'd like to tutor us" he explained then quickly added "We'll pay you of course" not organizing his thoughts properly

The demon stared observing Harry closely before his eyes turned to Naruto. Something appeared to click in his brain just before a wave of heat washed over the boys. The air grew so hot Naruto began to sweat even a yard away. Thick layers of steam roused from the demon as the water evaporated. The grass beneath him raised up growing around him and knitting itself into clothing as a devious smile grew on the demon's lips.

"I think we could work something out"

###

Shippo growled walking down the corridor to his father's throne room. He had new complaints about his newest suitor. The bastard practically called Shippo a whore, in the most polite way of course as the young Inugami wanted to keep his head. He informed Shippo that he would 'allow' the fox to maintain his 'free lifestyle' if they mated. The inu assumed because he was a kitsune he was a slut and that was the reason he wouldn't take a mate.

It was true kitsune rarely mated and most of their children were the truest definition of 'bastards' but no one dared mention that to his FACE!

Shippo was the Grand Prince of the Inugami, one and only son to the great Sesshōmaru (Being adopted didn't matter in the slightest he was still the named heir).

He hated it, HATED IT. Stupid horny dogs coming from all across purgatory and they still couldn't figure out after 10000 years that he had no intention of being marked forever as the property of another. Especially seeing how he could beat the ever loving snot out of all his would be suitors. Why would he let someone weaker then himself mark him!? Even if he did want a mate like hell it would be one of these weak pups that had never even seen battle.

"Father!" Shippo roared as he burst in the room to find Inuyasha taking ownership of the lord's tongue.

Shippo screamed covering his eyes, mostly joking but a tad bit serious. Even after all this time Shippo was still put off to find his dads making out, and honestly in the throne room!

"Get over yourself kit" Inuyasha snapped as he pulled up for air. His mangy tail wiggling happily like it always did since it grew in. The marks on his cheek bones obvious in the bright light of the thrond room. He still didn't have the moon stamped on his forehead like a pure inugami does but he was proud of the marks he did have. He'd been insufferable since his human half died and his demon blood took over. Okay to be honest he'd been a brat long before that ever happened.

"The hell are you calling 'kit' flee bag" Shippo snapped back, a tad playful and a tad truly annoyed

"G-Grand Prince" one of the guards, a new pup just out of the academy by the look of him "T-that is not the proper way to address Lord's Mate Inuyasha"

Sesshōmaru sighed "It is playful banter they've enjoyed since they were pups, such things are hard to out grow. Though they should try harder" Shippo had the good grace to look chastised well Inuyasha just smiled and said "Fuck that"

Sesshōmaru ignored this, he long since learned to pick his battles when it came to his mate / little brother. Demons do not suffer from genetic defects like humans do so the taboo against inbreeding never evolved in demon culture. Mating with a sibling was hardly unheard of. Something Inuyasha took a long time to get used to with him being raised by humans and all. It was actually from observing demons and the other immortals of purgatory that human nobles got it in there head that inbreeding preserved the bloodlines. Just because it worked that way for demons didn't mean anything.

"I take it you did not like your newest suitor" Sesshōmaru sighed again

Shippo opened his mouth to complain but quickly shut it. If he spoke the reason he was pissed at this suitor Sesshōmaru would likely have the young Inu killed "No... I did not"

Shippo took his seat to his father's left "Have I missed anything fun?"

"A few of the elder were complaining you still don't have a mate" Inuyasha yawned "They are insisting that you be taken by a male so he can use a consort to give us pure inugami heirs. You know, the same thing they've been bitchin' about since you were named Grand Prince"

"At least they aren't whining for father to get a consort anymore" Shippo groaned. The elders desperately wanted a pure inugami as Grand Prince and not the adopted kitsune without an ounce of inu blood they were stuck with.

Shippo tuned in and out to the day to day dealings of his father's throne. Mostly complaints from nobles, he/she insulted me for this and that. Boring talks of budget and trade. How the Yōkai System in the mortal verse was handling and blah blah blah.

Shippo made the mistake of yawning and so father banished him from the chamber to 'get some rest'. The fox sighed walking into his wash room and through his rich and noble clothes onto the floor. Tub filled with boiling water Shippo hummed as he slipped in. The hot water and the cold air forcing him to shiver in delight. Relaxing the fox lazily reached for the bar of soap grabbing it just as something pulled at his gut. The world around him shattered apart as he was thrown from one verse to the next.

Before he knew what happened he found himself sitting soaking wet in the snow with two boys staring at him. He recognize both boys immediately. The famous Harry Potter Master of Death, though judging by the boy's age he may not have achieved that title yet. His old friend Naruto was... Was that a tail? Shippo was still a little disoriented so only now did he notice the scent. A hanyou? What were the odds a Jinchūriki would be born a hanyou in another life. Pretty high seeing as there was one infront of him.

A smile came to Shippo's face as he realized he'd never been to this part of the multiverse before. It was some place new. That was what he loved about the mortalverse, 10000 years and still finding new places to explore.

"I think we could work something out. Though I am curious" Shippo smiled standing up as he unleashed a wave of his power. The sheer force of it throwing, accidentally of course, Harry back. The boy crashing into the hanyou as they both looked up at him with fear "What's to stop me from simply slitting your throats and feasting on your corpse?" He asked walking over to the boys. The lads tried to stand to run but fell over themselves.

"Look at you both, you're exhausted. Spending every ounce of spirit energy in your bodies to summon me like some common daedra. Leaving yourselves defenseless for a monster out of your darkest fable. If I was someone else, ANYONE else, you'd already be dead for the insult" Shippo stopped as Naruto tilted his head back and giving a soft whimper. He stared dumbfounded at the small hanyou for several moments before shaking his head, he'd handle that later "Can you even grasp how much danger you put yourselves in? For what?"

"W-we wanted a teacher" Harry was able to force himself to talk, summoning his courage "Someone to train us in the art of magic. Like I said you'll be compensated"

"Like I have any use for mortal money" Shippo rolled his eyes. Being the son of a powerful lord he didn't need any form of money, he practically swam in it.

"Then I'm sorry we wasted your time" Harry spoke sincerely as Naruto draped a protective arm over him "We'll just ask someone else to-"

"Obviously you aren't listening to me, if I'm to be your sensei I expect that to change"

"Sensei?" Naruto blinked

Shippo smiled "it means 'Teacher'."

"Teacher? So you'll train us?" Harry looked up

"That part you pay attention to" the fox grinned looking at the determined boy "Sure I'll take the job. Better that then let you get eaten. Though first I need to get a few... comforts. Tell you what come back tomorrow, I should have a lesson plan by then"

Both the boys tried to stand but failed miserably as they fell over eachother

"I suppose I can teach you one thing" Shippo sighed taking a seat infront of them "Sit up, there, now close your eyes" the fox followed his own instructions "Breath in and out... in... out... Feel the forest, the old trees as they whisper to one another. The light taste of energy in the grass, in the rocks, the air. Feel it all flow around you. Gently pull it into you, let it fill you. Recharging your chakra and-" Shippo's sensitive ears twitched to the sound of shallow breathing complemented by a light snore. Opening his eyes the fox growned finding both his new charges asleep. Yep he was going to make a fine teacher if five seconds of his voice was enough put to bed two youths.

Shippo shook his head and tried to reassure himself that the boys were just exhausted from the complex summoning spell. Picking up the boys he went looking for a safe place for them to rest.

###

Naruto slowly stirred feeling his arms loosely holding something warm to his chest. He smiled at the wonderful scent of cleaning detergent and the contradiction of dirt. The sweet scent of flowers mixed in. The scent that could only be his Harry.

He cuddled the warm body a tad closer before slowly opening his eyes to see the face of his friend. The smile only grew larger at Harry's sleeping face so peaceful and happy. Eyes moving swiftly behind sheets of skin indicating a good dream. A flash of a kiss entered his mind and the young hanyou toyed with the idea of kissing his friend awake. He blushed thinking about it before deciding against it. He'd ask Snape if that would be appropriate later.

"Morning" Naruto jumped up at the voice and hugged Harry even tighter, bringing the boy into a sitting position with him.

"w-wha?" Harry mumbled as the sharp jerk woke him.

Naruto looked about. He was in a tent. A massive one by the looks of things. He was sitting on a large couch in the corner. A large strange muggle box with a glass screen was a yard or so away. There were rich rugs on the floor and drapes sectioning off other rooms. This entire tent appeared to be six times larger then Hagrid's hut.

"You're supposed to say 'morning' back" Shippo came into veiw wear white robes witn an orange trim. A small Crescent Moon over his heart. His hair tied back with a blue ribbon.

Naruto rubbed his eyes but there were still three Shippo staring at him.

"I figured the best skill to teach was a familiar one" spoke one of the Shippo's

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu should make learning the other skills a bit easier" Another nodded

Two of the Shippos burst into white smoke leaving only one "After you two passed out I scent a few clones to get me a few things" he gestured to the various items in the tent "Including breakfast" he pointed to the table "Lets eat before it gets cold"

Both boys sleepily followed Shippo to the table, taking their chairs. A bit of jealousy sank its teeth into Naruto as the pure fox demon handed Harry a plate of fresh fish meat cooked to perfection. That feeling was instantly repressed by the sweet scent coming off Shippo. A scent that calmed the young hanyou's nerves and assured him that all was well. It was more like a mother feeding her kits then a rival trying to steal his desired mate. Not that Naruto's conscious mind that conclusion. He had never met and so had no idea what a submissive demon smelled like let alone the calming effect that scent had on young demons. All he knew was he felt attached and trusting of Shippo without a clue as to why.

Naruto took the raw fish Shippo handed him and munched it down. It wasn't as good as the fish the house elves prepared, with all the spices they added, but the hanyou still ate it greedily. Shippo worked hard to get them that fish after all.

After breakfast the three ventured outside to find the gaint tent they were in to be this tinny little thing in the back of a cave. "I'm afraid I don't know the wand movements or the spell equivalent to this jutsu so this is likely to take up more magic then your use to" Shippo explained as they made it to front of the cave "Wands are good amplifiers and so 'spells' cost less energy to use but it's easy to became dependence on them. How far are you in your studies?"

"Harry's got all of Voldy's memories so he already knows everything the school has to teach him"

"Naruto!?" Harry gasped, hurt and betrayed. Naruto didn't like that scent at all but didn't know why Harry smelled like that. They could trust Shippo.

"Oh so your one of those" Shippo smiled "That should make this easier. What about you, little kit? How far along are you?"

"I'm... I'm not all that good with spells but I've been working special with Professor Iruka on will magic" Naruto explained

"Will magic" Shippo grinned "That's some tricky stuff. Right now I'm going to teach you how to manipulate spells through hand signs, just the one spell for now. No sense teaching you what you already know, or rather what a part of you knows" shaking his head Shippo moved on "Lets get to work"

###

"Owwie" Naruto whimpered. He and Harry were leaning against eachother practically crawling through the castle late that night. Shippo ran them into the ground with his training. The spell itself was simply but it required ALOT of magic to use it. Harry didn't have enough to conjure more them a dozen clones where Naruto managed hundreds.

The spell was odd, like he'd learned it before but he didn't know why. It was some serious deja vu.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Harry lead him into a room that most definitely wasn't the Slytherin common room. There was a large bath in the center of the room. Pleasantly inviting steam rising from the water. Naruto's eyes widened "T-this is the Prefects bathroom!"

"Very observant" Harry smiled taking off his robe and throwing it on the grounded, his shirt soon joining it

"We're not supposed to be in here" Naruto blushed as the rest of his friend's clothes fell to the floor

"Then you better hurry up" Harry smiled grabbing Naruto and stealing his robe

"Harry!" Naruto exclaimed as Harry dragged him over to the bath. Naruto struggling all the way as much as he dared to without hurting his friend

"We spent all day training in the dirt I think a real bath is more then sufficient reward"

As the got to the eage of the tub Naruto dug his feet into the ground and watched as Harry uselessly pulled with all his might

"It's the Prefects' bath"

"Do you see any Prefects? It's winter break, all the kids who'd care are gone" Harry assured still pulling on Naruto

"What about Snape? He'd care!"

Before Harry could respond his foot slipped on the smooth stone and his fingers lost their grip on Naruto's shirt. If the young hanyou had a heart he'd swear it had stopped as he watched his friend's head coming closer to the eage of the bath. Instinctively Naruto jumped grabbing hold of his friend and rolling in the air. He moved several more feet then he intended and slashed into the water. Naruto felt the back of his head crash against the bottom of the tub but at least it was his head and not Harry's. Letting go of his friend they both quickly made their way to the surface gasping for air. Water dripped down his friend's hair as he panted looking deep into his eyes.

Suddenly Harry burst into laughter "Can't go a day without you saving me. Seriously I can't even take a bath, how pitiful is that?" Harry smiled "Talk about accident prone"

Naruto blushed staring at his friend "My clothes are wet"

"Well whose fault is that?" Harry smiled splashing him. Getting water up naruto's nose and into his ears. Coughing Naruto retaliated by splashing his friend back triggering a mini splash war.

"Having fun?" The boys froze hearing the voice and turned to see none other then their villainous head of house standing over the bath like a monstrous bat. His eyes glaring dangerously.

"H-hi Professor" Harry forced a smile

"Hi?... Hi?! Get over here at once!" The potions master demanded and the boys ever so slowly swam over. The second they were within the man's reach he grabbed Harry by the arm and lifted out of the large tub, delivering a loud and no doubt painful smack right on the boy's nude and wet bottom.

Harry yelped in surprise, not expecting a smack for something as trivial as venturing into the prefects' bath. He figured they'd only get lines or maybe a night scrubbing cauldrons at worst.

Snape set the boy's feet on the floor outside the tub and continued smacking him "You disappear in the middle of the night, sending the entire staff into a panic, and the first thing out of that mouth is a cheerful HI!" Snape had spent the day fearing Black had snatched the boys up and here he finds them giggling and playing in the bath. Were the boys purposely dodging the staff to giggle in hiding places. Snape knew younger children did such things.

Naruto's ears flattened and his tail tucked itself between his legs as he climbed out of the bath, waiting patiently for his own inevitable smacking. Out of fairness Naruto pulled down his own pants and undies, though he kept his shirt on to cover his privates. Being naked with just him and Harry was different then around an adult. Slytherins had to see eachother bare as the day they were born everyday in the showers.

"We were just playing hide and seek" Harry suddenly lied in a cry that sounded absolutely true. The realization hit Naruto hard, Harry lied ALOT. When he wasn't lying he was hiding things. At least he didn't hide things from Naruto. He trusted the hanyou with many of his secrets.

"Get dressed" Snape ordered releasing the boy

"But I'm all wet" Harry whined and Snape flicked his wand banishing the water from the boy's skin. Harry quickly ran to his clothes and throw them on well Snape grabbed Naruto.

Naruto cried his eyes out, not from the spanking but what happened after that. Snape took Harry away to the Slytherin common room. Apparently the boys proved they couldn't be trusted and lost their sleepover privileges.

Naruto stayed on his bed in Jiraiya's chambers laying on his belly to protect his smarting backside. Jiraiya wanted him close after his little disappearing act.

"What's it to you! I've been all by myself for 15 years" that's what the hanyou had said to his godfather and now he was feeling incredibly guilty. He knew it wasn't Jiraiya's fault he was alone. He was just upset he couldn't be with Harry. Hours passed and the stinging went away but Naruto still couldn't sleep. Getting out of bed the hanyou decided on checking out the mirror again, just this once

###

Shippo felt something pull at his soul, calling his in need. Slowly he followed it inside the castle. He moved through the wards with a grace only a kitsune could posses, keeping them calm and unaware to his presence. Finding his way to the source of the pull he wasn't shocked to Naruto sitting in front of the mirror a sad smile on the kit's face. He appeared to be completely oblivious to Shippo's approach until words began to leave his mouth "How'd you find me?"

"You submitted to me. I realize it's instinct for a little one to submit to anything that moves but you need to be more careful... I can feel you now, your soul is tied to mine making me stronger in return for using that strength to protect you. It's the same with lychans, after all they come from us"

Naruto studied the older demon for a moment, not really understanding the link he forged, before going back to the mirror. Minutes passed in silence before Naruto opened his mouth again "Harry says this mirror is the worst thing mankind as ever made"

"I won't call it the worst" Shippo smiled standing in front of it "but it's certainly up there"

"Harry'd be mad to know I snuck out to see it" Naruto confessed

"I imagine he would. It's a very dark thing this mirror. So harmless in appearance yet it's claimed so many lives"

"What do you see?" Naruto's eyes broke away from the mirror and looked at his elder with all the tactless curiosity of a kit

"Such a nosey little kit" Shippo smiled then shrugged "I see myself standing tall with the respect of all my peers. My inugami family accepting me as one of their own. My father looking at me with a proud smile. I've proven myself worthy of my station, despite my many setbacks, as I stand king over all of purgatory. One guess what house I was in" Shippo decided to keep the faces of his old mortal family alive and well to himself. The kit wouldn't understand the significance of his human mother Kagome and Shippo really didn't want to explain it.

"Setbacks?" figures that would be the thing the kit picked out of it

"I'm... Adopted. I share no blood with the nobles who took me in... and by the crude sense of humor of the gods I am a submissive demon as well. My fangs do not bleed instead I experience heats inorder to attract a mate. Going on 10,000 years of freedom and the elders still claim my unwillingness to be marked is a phase. Father insist I meet and be respectful to all my suitors but has allowed me to turn them all down. Under normal circumstances I'd be mated off to whoever with little to no choice in the matter but my father does many things against tradition when in comes to me. Submissive demons aren't even allowed out of purgatory but I wander the mortal verse frequently"

"How come they aren't allowed?"

"The reasoning is if I was marked in two different corners of the multiverse by two different demons it would cause a good bit of confusion in purgatory. The venom in my veins would attack each other and either the strongest would win or I'd die.

"You see unlike the mortal verse there is only one purgatory. The verse doesn't split apart with each decision made my the smallest microorganism on the other side of the galaxy (not that there are galaxies in purgatory) decisions are more... meaningful when there can only be one. We are not meant to be split apart. I can feel it, each time this verse branches apart, tearing my soul. I was born in the mortal verse so I'm used to it but many can go mad.

"You see each time a version of me from the mortal verse returns to purgatory they merge back into each other. I have the lives of a million different versions of me running around in my head (not one of them ever mated I might add). Sometimes they are very similar and other times you can't even imagine how that thing could ever be apart of your soul, but they are always apart of you. You feel it don't you? On some subconscious level? The little bits of your soul scattered

across the multiverse. The memories of each will surface completely once you, and they, return to Purgatory"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked not really understanding

"I know your other half. I've fought with him and played with him, hell I've even bathed with him (love a good bath house). It is the reason I've agreed to teach you, because I already have. This maybe your present but it's my past... Or at least it would be if I had any knowledge of it. If I was even born to this corner of the multiverse I probably died young"

"Died?

"I would have died without my fathers, there is no verse where I did not meet one of them and lived. Why should this corner be any different?" Shippo gave a soft sigh "I gain the memories of other lives upon entering Purgatory, if I died before entering I wouldn't gain any of their knowlegde. It is lost to me. So your guess is as good as mine why I don't know this place. This time travel stuff can cause a major headache so try to grasp what dimension hopping can do to a person's brain. I've always been a 'go with the flow' type of person so maybe that's why it doesn't bother me as much as it does others." Shippo smiled concluding his little lesson "So back to the evil mirror. What do you see in it?"

The kit shifted uncomfortably "I see my mom, my dad, and Jiraiya, Auntie Tsunade is there to"

"Auntie Tsunade you don't say" Shippo smiled as if he knew a secret he wouldn't share

The kit nodded as he continued to fidget "and Harry..." he whispered

Shippo stopped cold "Harry's in your mirror?"

"We see the same thing" Naruto smiled "We see our families in both our mirrors"

"Naruto, I can guarantee you, you are not in Harry's mirror"

"You don't know that!" Naruto stood up defensively

"Naruto" Shippo put his hands on the kit's shoulders and kneeled down "I'm afraid I do. This mirror shows only what we desire most and a human just can't feel that strongly about anyone.

"We are demons. We wear our souls on our sleeves and even though you are still attached to a mortal form you... We are creatures of passion. We feel far stronger then any human can begin to comprehend. We can hate..." Shippo placed a finger under the hanyou's chin and gently forced the kit to look him in the eye "and we can love to degrees they would mistake for insanity. I'm not saying they don't feel or that their feelings don't matter, I wouldn't keep coming back to the mortalverse if I thought that, but they can never feel as strongly as you do. I'm not saying this to be cruel, only to save you a good bit of grief. I'm sure Harry cares for you but you have to accept he will never care about you as much as you do him. He won't understand, he can't, humans just aren't built that way through no fault of their own"

Silence followed as Naruto turned his eyes back at the mirror longingly

"Come" Shippo sighed "lets get away from this evil mirror"

###

A/N: The bath idea was from Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros


	31. Chapter 31

Shippo sighed after escorting the kit back to bed. He'd never been good with children and he was questioning if he'd done the right thing in shattering Naruto delusion of how deeply Harry could feel. Humans may use the word love but they don't truly understand it. A fact that crushed Shippo to his very core when discovered in his youth.

Shippo was an old demon and as such shared his bed with a good number of past lovers. Mind you he was not a slut as that senseless Inu pup pictured. The fox never took to bed someone he didn't love, he just happened to love a lot of people. Monogamy is not something most demons practiced and despite his dads example Shippo didn't share their ability to love only one mate. Shippo even planned on marking all his lovers back when he was eagerly waiting for the day his fangs would bleed that slimy green venom, centuries wasted for a dream that would never come.

The old fox smiled thinking on those happy days. He used to tease Loki that the magician would one day feel his venom pumping through his veins. Oh how Odin hated the little fox that openly threatened to steal his 'young' son. Asgardians age even slower then demons. It takes a thousand years for a demon to reach maturity. Asgardians age one for every million years and usually stop once they've reached their prime. Even though they met long before Shippo had his first heat and now where he was a grown fox the god of mischief was still just barely in his teens. Loki may be an adopted frost giant (a very tinny giant) but he was so infused by Asgardian magic his aging was greatly slowed.

Loki was always so much fun, a wet dream for any mischievous kitsune. Shippo and the god had such grand adventures and... he'd been so understanding when the fox experienced his first heat instead of bleeding fangs. He'd been a shoulder to cry on.

It had been horrible, the realization that everything the young fox had worked for was meaningless. The hours of training, studying, preparing for a throne that could never be his... The look of disappointment on his father's face. After everything the demon had done for the little fox, naming the kit his heir, encouraging his love of magic, shaping him to be worthy of his title... all well the kit's fate was nothing more then to be some fuck toy for some ugly old dog lord.

Loki had been there and politely dubbed all of demon culture to be quote "stupid". Encouraging Shippo not to give up on his dreams because of one simply setback. To live to his potential and not what the world expected him to be. If things were different Loki would have been a great mate... despite him being no better then a horny dog jumping in anything that could move. Loki was hardly the only one to share Shippo's bed but if Shippo had to choose a mate one day it would be him.

Shippo sighed, if only his mortal lovers had been so obliging.

He'd watched countless lovers die from something as meaningless as time but even worst... many of his human lovers, in fact most, would forsake Shippo's love after such a short time together. Often calling Shippo 'childish'. 'Childish' Shippo was no different then when they first meet. Shippo had always been easily startled but brave where it counts. He'd always been laid back, not lazy as Inuyasha dubbed him, but eager to help. He'd always been playful in his pranks but sweet in his actions. Shippo hadn't changed... and that was the problem. Humans were always changing and adapting. They changed so quickly leaving Shippo behind. They lived their entire lifetime in an hour compared to Shippo's own lifespan and yet Shippo was always the one left behind. They'd grow apart from the fox boy. Demons don't do that. As eternally in the moment demons may be they mate for life. They just aren't capable of falling out of love. Beating each other bloody was a common problem in most demonic relationships but falling out of love was unheard of.

It was shocking to poor little Shippo the first time a human lover broke up with him, his first human lover. He was young of course, not even a thousand years old and still under the delusion that one day his fangs would bleed for him to take a mate. They'd even talked about the day when they were older, the day Shippo would mark the human as his forever, when he'd turn the boy into an unchanging werefox. Shippo didn't even understand the terminology of 'breakup' and had to have it explained in the simplest of terms of "I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore". Those words still hurt just thinking about them and as painful as they were Shippo still loves the one who said them. Its just how demons are, they can fall in love in seconds and stay there for all eternity. The very idea of leaving their mate never occurring to them. Heck Inuyasha had literally been willing to follow Kikyo into hell if it meant he could be with her. It was just how demons were, how deeply they felt.

Shippo shook his head, banishing the thoughts as he wandered the castle. He needed to better understand his surroundings if he was to stay here long enough to train two youths. A smile came to his lips as he passed the library, after all what better way to learn then with a book.

###

"What's that old bat screaming about?" Draco sneered staring up at the staffs' table where Madame Pince could be seen yelling at the top of her lungs at the headmaster

"Someone stole all the books from the library" Naruto explained around a mouth full of steak, the raw juices dripping down his chin. He was taking gaint bites of his meal and swallowing them as quickly as he could well still moving at a believable pace for a human.

"Why would anyone steal books?" Draco blinked to which Naruto shrugged taking another bite.

Harry seemed to have the same idea as he stuffed his face full of egg. They needed to get back to Shippo and learn more of his secrets. That Shadow Clone spell didn't even exist in this world, and Shippo said they would use it to learn more complex spells!

Seeing as Harry was almost done Naruto speed up his feasting. Teeth ripping and tearing the dead flesh getting blood all over his face and shirt. Draco turned green watching the hanyou eat and pushed his own plate away.

"Naruto!" Snape growled as he walked behind the fox "If you'd prefer I'm sure I'll be able to convince the headmaster into building a barn for you, judging by your manners you'd be far more comfortable there"

"Sorry Professor" Naruto replied around a mouth full of meat. Seeing the glare intensify Naruto swallowed and repeated "Sorry Professor"

Whipping his wand the potions master banished the blood from the hanyou's clothes "May I inquire to what the hurry is" it may appear to be a question but it was far from it

"We're gonna play in the snow" Harry quickly lied on Naruto's behalf "The break is almost over so we need to get as much snow time as possible"

"Indeed, will Draco be joining you?" that was a question, a question that made both Naruto and Harry freeze up. How could they visit Shippo if Draco was with them. Unfortunately both Snape and Draco noticed and their reaction and took this as a 'we don't want Draco near us' type of thing. Completely aware of how such rejection felt Naruto blurted out "O-of course he can come" getting a shocked look from Harry

"Don't do me any favors" Draco sneered

"No really we want you to come, don't we Harry?"

"Y-yeah" Harry blinked then put on his best fake smile, his entire face glowing bright with happiness "We'd love for you to come, I've yet to beat this brat in a fair snowball fight. Maybe with you by my side we'd stand a chance"

"Like I'd lose to a hanyou" Draco scuffed

"Great!" Harry genuinely appeared pleased by this news "Hurry up and finish eating so we can go" Harry said pushing Draco's plate back over to him

"You will all finish your breakfast in a reasonable manner" Snape chided before walking off

Naruto popped the last bit of raw bacon into his mouth well Harry did the same, only with cooked bacon. Both of them stood up well Harry said "The hanyou and I need to conspire against you," he joked "we'll be right back" Draco just rolled his eyes as he watched them walk out of the great hall.

"Guess we aren't going to see Shippo" Harry deflated as once they were out of sight and ear shot

"W-we can still go" Naruto insisted thinking quickly "We... we can use shadow clones!" inspiration dawned on him "We'll have clones play with Draco in the snow and keep under the eyes of the staff. They'll never know we were gone!"

"That could work" Harry smiled putting his hands together like Shippo showed him. Naruto followed his example and both cried out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making sure to put just enough power to conjure one clone each. They're was a loud pop and white smoke morphed into two clones perfectly identical to their casters "Okay guys" Harry grinned "Your job is to roll around in the snow and have fun, think you can manage?"

Both the clones put a smile on their face and went back into the great hall well the real boys headed towards the forest.

###

Shippo grinned happily sitting in front of his cave on a lawn chair and chugging down a bright blue liquid, which burned so beautifully down his throat. His eyes scanning through a history book to better familiarize himself with this corner of the mulitiverse. Dimension hopping could get confusing and he needed to better understand his surroundings before taking any action. A small army of clones were helping do just that in the cave behind him as they read through the various books the 'young' fox had 'borrowed' from the various shops and homes of Hogsmeade. The books from Hogwarts proved to be the most useful, it was a school library after all, though Shippo strangely felt he should return those before Christmas break was over. The students would probably need them. Information was key for exploration and Shippo didn't want to deny the children the opportunities.

Shippo grinned as his sensitive ears caught the sound of tinny feet entering his forest. He had been absent mindedly listening to his young charges as they toyed around the castle. Making sure they were safe as they slept and trying not to laugh as they practically spelled their food into their stomach and raced out of the castle. They were eager to continue their lessons. A good sign they'd take it seriously but still Shippo figured he should calm them down a bit, what use was arriving to their sessions early if they collapsed from a stomach ache.

Still the fox demon felt a spike of pride as the boys cleverly came up with a plan to avoid getting caught again. The hiding Shippo heard them get the other night didn't sound fun for the boys. Though it was more then well deserved. Shippo hadn't punished them himself as it seemed a bit inappropriate with how shortly they've known each other but the crazy brats more then deserved it. Imagine two youths running into the forest in the middle of the night to summon demons. Boys do stupid things but that takes the cake.

Well those stupid boys were now his disciples and currently heading towards the cave of the fox turned dog prince. Shippo listened intensely to their approach, setting his book down to give them his undivided attention. He remained where he was and simply listened to all that was around his charges, giving the boys the illusion of independence. Kits had a strong impulse to explore their environment. It was just cruel to keep them from it in Shippo's opinion, but they still needed to be watched carefully to insure their safety.

Sesshomaru had actually hired a mage to put a tracking spell on Shippo when he was young and eagerly jumping from planet to planet within the multiverse and of course there was the trespassing through the various kingdoms of purgatory... That had caused a few issues for the lord of the inugami. It was just Shippo loved exploring. It might be a result of all the traveling he did with his mortal family well searching for the jewel shards

Shippo stiffened as he heard the soft shuffle of paws approaching his disciples and quickly sniffed the air. He relaxed as he caught a familiar scent of a 'dog' and heard the cheerful cry of "Paddy" from Harry. The boys giggled and wrestled with the dog for a bit before wandering deeper into the forest. The old fox waited patiently for several minutes before spying his charges stepping through the trees, a large black dog hopping up and down following them.

The dog's nose twitched as it approached and its hair stood on end. Eyes narrowing the dog placed itself in front of the boys keeping them away from what it interpreted as a threat and gave a low growl.

Shippo just smiled "Well your one to talk Sirius, at least I take baths" referring to the demonic scent coming off him that the critter was most likely responding to.

The dog's head snapped up at the use of his mortal name by before he could question it Harry spoke "Cool it Paddy that's just Shippo" the child introduced as he walked in front of the dog "He's agreed to teach us a few spells"

Shippo considered forcing the dog into his human form but thought against it. The boys might not know who the dog was. Then the dog pushed Harry back when the boy tried to get closer to his teacher. Feeling a bit possessive Shippo waved his hand forcing the dog to reveal his true self. The mangy human stared at him with wide eyes. "No need to be rude" Shippo chastised

The mortal's eyes shifted into a glare as he opened his mouth "Who are you?"

"I believe the kit already explained that but if you want a proper introduction" Shippo smiled setting down his ale. He stood up and walked up to the man with an extended hand "I am Shippo, Grand Prince to the Inugami"

"You're a dog demon?" Sirius blinked not taking the hand

"No" Shippo sighed putting his arm down and trying not to take it personally "It's a long story, perhaps you'd like to hear it over a bottle of ale, or a barrel which ever you'd prefer"

"B-but training" Naruto whined and suddenly a Shippo clone appeared out of nowhere

"Don't worry" the clone grinned "I'll take care of that"

Seeing the dog man stiffen Shippo called out "Keep the boys in sight" to ease the man's nerves then put an arm around said man's shoulder "It's just instinct" he reassured

"What?"

"That urge your doggie side has of fleeing at the speed of light. Mortal animals are naturally and understandably terrified of demons. We do eat them after all, but don't worry I don't eat canines. Now" The ground suddenly pulled up beneath the human causing him to fall on his butt. The dirt dragged him to the front of the cave before forming into a chair "Relax" Shippo grinned appearing in the lawn chair next to him and handing him a bottle with a strange blue liquid in it "If I wanted to hurt you and the boys I would of done it by now"

"What do you want?" Sirius took the bottle but stared at it with equal suspicion that he felt for the demon. Sirius didn't normally feel this suspicious of anyone but something inside of him was screaming for him to run.

"Well at this moment I intend to drown myself in ale" Shippo downed his unfinished bottle in a single gulp

Shrugging Sirius took a sip, the second it touched his tongue he began choking

"Good stuff yeah?" Shippo smiled "Romulan Ale, best shit in this verse or any other. Makes Dwarves weep with envy. Had to run a couple dozen galaxies in... that direction" he seemed to point randomly "To get it"

Sirius just stared at him, shocked any creature any the world could drink this stuff.

"Hey how come he gets the good stuff?!" An outraged clone cried looking up from his book

"Because he's a real boy" Shippo glared "Back to work!"

"Freaking slave driver" the clone spat before Sirius tossed his bottle at him getting a shriek of joy in return.

"No give that back" Shippo demanded running over to the clone and wrestling him for the bottle

"No its mine!" the clone cried clawing the real Shippo

"Its wasted on you!" Shippo snapped jerking his hands. The bottle slipped from their grasp and crashed against the floor of the cave "Look what you've done!" Shippo screamed punching the clone and it disappeared in a puff of smoke

Sirius stared at the scene unable to make heads or tails of it before suddenly being distracted by the cry of "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" and a burst of smoke. His eyes grew hide at the sea of a hundred Narutos. Lost in the mix was about a dozen Harrys.

"Cool trick yeah?" Shippo grinned sitting back in his chair "See you use your magic and temporarily convert it into mass, dividing up your own magic among each clone. The clones all think independently and learn just as the caster does. They are perfect for training and reconnaissance work as all the knowledge they gain is absorbed by the caster. It's also a really easy spell but unfortunately it's requires so much energy to use its not any real help in a fight. You'd have to have a huge supple of magic to get any real advantage in a fight. Which are little hanyou has more then enough to spare. Harry on the other hand may be powerful but I won't suggest him trying it. He needs to buff up his supple before going that that far. Lots of ways to do that: spells, potions, enchantments, etc."

All the boy clones suddenly gave out a cry of disappointment

"None of that" the clone Shippo teaching them scolded them "Meditation is an important part of focusing your spirit energy. You need to know how to replenish your magic by drawing in the energy of the universe. Once that is taken care of we'll move on to the fun spells and techniques, okay?" There was a series of grumbled "okays" and shrugging before the kids got to work.

###

Snape looked down on the boys from the window. They stayed rather close to the castle to have their little snowball war and it became apparent why the boys were hesitant in asking Draco to join them. His little dragon was having trouble keeping up in their war, and it was indeed a war looking down at the scene.

Potter was standing in the open with snow rising around him compressing themselves into balls before being flung at the hanyou. Naruto was moving with grace and speed not compatible for a human without a strong spell to aid them. The little hanyou occasionally grabbing a snow ball out of the air and tossing it back. A water whip lifted out of the snow and snapped at it before it reached its target. Harry was far too skilled in water based spells for a first year. It was unnerving how talented the boy was. Many members of the Hozuki clan had passed through Snape's house and none of them held this much raw ability. The boy did not dance as Kisame did but rather stretched his hand in front of him twitching his fingers and occasionally flicking his wrist forcing the snow to obey.

Where the others demonstrated uncanny ability in something as trivial as a snowball fight Draco was forced to craft and throw snowballs the normal way, appearing out of place in the epic battle. He was being drowned by snowballs whenever the others turned their attention on him as easy prey.

"Looks like fun" Snape did his best not to leap 30 feet into the air at the sudden voice. Only one person he new had the ability to sneak up behind him. The young man's feet moved lighter then a ghost.

"I remember a time I could jump around in the snow without people giving me funny looks" Iruka smiled "Though these kids seem to be taking it a bit more seriously then I did. What about you Severus? Does this bringing back any grand feelings of nostalgia?"

"No" Snape answered shortly as he turned and walked away

###

"Its not fair" Draco snapped after being hit with another hundred snowballs "You guys are cheating!"

"Its not like you wouldn't do the same if you could" Harry rolled his eyes letting the snow around him drop

"What else do you wanna do" Naruto asked seriously

"I don't know" Draco admitted before an idea come to mind "How 'bout we go back to the Room of Requirement? Watch some more plays?"

"I guess" Harry scratched the back of his head and muttered as the boys wandered back to the castle "I could get Dobby to bring us some snacks"

Unfortunately Draco heard him "How you steal my elf anyway Potter?"

"I didn't steal him I bought him" the Harry clone lied so beautifully unknown to Draco

"Huh?"

"My house elf is old and on the sickly side so I needed a new elf to help him out but no one would sell an elf to a minor so I wrote your dad, asking him how much he wanted for one of his. Bastard charged me enough to buy three elves but what could I do but pay. Got me in a rather nasty mood to but at least I got a new elf out of it" he spoke the rehearsed lie so smoothly and mixed with enough truth even Naruto didn't know it was a lie.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'll admit this chapter is a little rushed at places and I'm not pleased with it, there was just so much information to get across. Most of it is a basic summary of what's Harry been up to since he got Voldemort's memories except for the beginning and ending. Well here's the chapter, hope you like it.**

The forest was always so pleasant, so calm. The trees whispering to each other well the wind gently blew through their leaves. The crickets playing their music under the silver moonlight. Harry was no idiot. He knew the forest was filled with dangerous creatures but hadn't encounter any. Perhaps Shippo was keeping then away?

The old fox had mostly been teaching him meditation, much to Harry's disappointment, but he promised they'd be working on the cooler stuff soon. Those boring meditation lessons had taught the boy to achieve a higher level of respect for the forest but probably not for the reasons the fox intended. Through meditation Shippo had taught Harry how to draw on the power of the universe to replenish his magical pathways, even increase his power temporarily. With that talent came the ability to feel the surrounding energy of the universe. That is why Harry respected the forest. It reaked of power, radiating of old magic. Shippo said the forest was thousands of years old and Harry could feel it was true.

Neither Harry nor Naruto had returned to the castle for a time. They left their clones in the castle, trusting them to act accordingly and not blow their cover. Though it drained them Shippo said it would strengthen their pathways to maintain the clones for so long. The real boys slept with Shippo in his cave and ate the food he provided, though he insisted they return to the castle once school started up again. Sirius stayed with them as well but more so out of concern of leaving them with a demon.

Tonight Harry felt restless and left the safety of the cave to wander the forest. It's not like he had anything to fear with the lengthy knowledge of Voldemort running about in his head. He could easily handle anything this forest could through at him.

Just then he heard the crunch of a branch as it was stepped on, turning around he stumbled backwards at the sight. A wizard dress in black, a hood covering his face. Harry could feel the evil oozing from the dark figure.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked standing up straight, holding his ground.

Without warning the wizard raised his wand and recited the killing curse. On reflex Harry throw up a shield blocking the spell. He wanted to hex himself for his own stupidity at trying to block an unforgivable, not yet processing that he SUCCEEDED, when another spell was fired at him from the dark wizard. Harry dodged that one ducking behind a tree.

"You are a ssslippery one aren't you" Hearing that voice Harry froze, fear sinking into him. He wasn't ready, Shippo hadn't begun to train him to face such a theat. He had thought he had more time but it was too late. Voldemort had found a knew body.

He had to get out of here. Harry went to run but he tripped on one of the tree's roots, falling flat on his face. The dark lord slowly made his way over to him.

"There's no need to fight" spoke the lord as he slowly approached "We're just alike you and me"

"I'm nothing like you!" Harry screamed rolling onto his back and crawling away

"Aren't you?" Voldemort chuckled pulling back his hood to reveal Harry's own face. Harry couldn't help it, he screamed.

At that moment Shippo appeared, placing himself between the boy and the dark lord. Within less then a second Voldemort changed shape. He was now perhaps the most gorgeous man Harry had ever seen in his life. A tall man with soft features and pointed ears. He's hair was long and white as freshly fallen snow. His clothes just as white with some kind of fluffy thing over his shoulder. The man was smiling down at a small puppy in his arms. The puppy had an image of the moon stamped on his forehead just like the man himself.

For some reason this infuriated Shippo as he spoke quietly, dangerous in a low voice that frightened Harry even more then Voldemort had "You are stupid aren't you" blue flames shot from Shippo's hand incinerating the man into nothing. Harry was certain the screams would be in his next few nightmares.

Shippo's angry eyes landed on the boy "what were you thinking?!" He snapped "If I hadn't found you you'd have been lunch for that Boggart"

"T-that was a... Boggart?" Harry blinked feeling his face heat up. That would explain the fear he had been feeling and the fact Harry was able to block an unforgivable. It wasn't the real killing curse. How could a Boggart get the drop on him!?

That angry face still on Shippo kneeled down in front of the boy, his left leg out in front of him. He picked up the boy and Harry expected to be placed back on his feet but instead he found himself bent right over that leg. Before he had a chance to process why he felt a pain shot through him. Looking back he found Shippo's hand mercilessly assaulting his backside.

"You will never EVER leave the cave without my knowledge again" Shippo scolded not pausing in his assault. It was not lost on him that he was punishing a child for doing what he did on a regular basis. Getting a taste on what Sesshomaru must feel with Shippo's impulse for adventure.

"No stop" Harry cried struggling to get up but Shippo's other hand was keeping him pinned down "You can't do this!"

"The hell I can't" Shippo growled increasing the force of the swats for the child daring to challenge him "You gave me that right the second you asked me to take you under my wing. You're mine, my apprentice, and you best never forget that"

Harry did his best not to cry real tears and wondering on what Shippo just said helped. When Naruto called him 'mine' it was weird and a tad embarrassing (and if Harry was to be honest kind of heart warming) but when Shippo did it it just sounded a little creepy. Harry wondered if all demons were this possessive.

It was inevitable really, with how hard Shippo hit, the tears did come but not long after their arrival did Shippo stop. Finally Shippo let him up to his feet and began dusting him off like an overprotective mother does a five year old. He even commented on how amazing it was for 'kits' to get so dirty in less then an hour. It wasn't until Shippo started LICKING UP HIS TEARS that Harry quickly backed off feeling all kinds of creeped out.

Shippo just laughed "Guess you're too old for that, huh?" he teased

Harry briefly recalled that Naruto licked up his face once to and made a definite note that demons were in fact weird.

"You like to tell me what happened?" Shippo asked getting a tad more serious.

"I just wanted to go for a walk is all" Harry quickly wiped his face

"I ment if you needed to talk about the Boggart. Such creatures can be frightening to face"

"Yeah... I thought you couldn't kill a Boggart" Harry frowned

"You can't, it will reform in a couple of days but it sure made me feel better... if I explain my Boggart will you tell me yours?" Shippo grinned

"What's so scary about a guy with a puppy?"

"I'm adopt, a very rare thing among demons. That man? He's my adoptive father, the great lord Sesshomaru"

"D-does he hit you?" Harry asked wondering why he'd be scared of his dad

"Course he does" Shippo said cheerfully "Though demons are normally much harsher with their children and mates then humans but it wasn't him I'm scared of but what he was holding"

"T-the PUPPY?! your scared of puppies?"

Shippo went into a fit of giggles "No not mortal puppies" he sighed his face growing more serious "We demons may be sentient but we're still animals. We have to learn how to take the forms of humans. That puppy in his arms was a demon... if my father were to ever have a child, an actual child of his own flesh, I would lose everything. My standing, my title... my family, everything. Though I imagine Inuyasha wouldn't give me up without a fight"

"Your family won't give you up just because your dad as a kid!" Harry argued

"We are demons Harry, not humans. Our culture is different then yours. Sesshomaru acknowledged me as his son only because he needs an heir. Our ways may appear cruel to you but it's simply how it is. Besides, It's very unlikely my father will ever have a son as his mate is male. Inuyasha is a hanyou raised by humans and wouldn't tolerate the lord taking another mate even if it was just to have a baby. He often gets in fights with fellow demons for suggesting his mate take a consort. Oh when they first got together he couldn't care less. In fact I believe his exact words were 'if it keeps the sick fucker away from my ass' but I believe that only discouraged my father from taking a second mate as he relieved Inuyasha was less likely to forgive him with his attention split like that

"Now it's your turn. What's your Boggart?" Shippo was back to grinning

Harry looked down sheepishly and Shippo pressed "It's only fair"

Harry sighed "Y-you know how Naruto said I have Voldy's memories"

"awesome"

"Well... w-what if... what if I am him? Or if I become exactly like him? Some crazy power hungery overlord! I've already done things I'm not proud of"

"What sort of things?"

Harry took a deep breath "I'll have to start at the beginning"

**xxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxx**

Harry checked around him as he creeped into the empty classroom. The first thing he did after the old healer let himself out of the hospital wing was to sneak into the headmaster's office and steal back the key to his vault. Now he was going off on a little spending spree but first he needed transportation.

He called out "Kreacher!" and waited a few moments "Kreacher!" still nothing, now he was getting annoyed "KREACHER. My godfather is Sirius Black, your master, making me a rightful heir to the noble house of Black. You WILL answer me when I'm calling you or disgrace yourself before your fellow elves, 'cause believe me I will be telling any elf who'll listen"

There was a small pop and an old ugly looking house elf appeared with a nasty sneer on his face that rival Snape "What Kreacher do for the young master?"

"I need you to take me to Gringotts" Harry instructed

"Gringotts is heavily warded," Kreacher explained "Kreacher can't get in"

Harry blinked "Really? Not even elves can apparate in?" Kreacher just shook his head "That's... kind of cool. I guess you can just take me to Diagon Alley" Harry said making sure his hair was over his scar well he gently took Kreacher's hand.

They appeared in Diagon Alley all right. At the point furthest away from Gringotts. Harry just looked at Kreacher and sighed "Guess we're walking, come along Kreacher" on their way to the bank Harry found a hat stand and bought a goofy dragon head that covered his scar along with half of his face so he wouldn't have to worry about ending up in the paper from being recognised. Snape would kill him if he found out about this little trip.

When they got to the bank Harry looked around and made sure no wizards were present before taking off his mask and walking over to the counter.

"I'd like to make a few transactions" He informed the goblin "Could we find a room in the back, please" the goblin instantly granted his request and soon he was in another room sitting infront of a goblin he'd never meet before. Harry had to order Kreacher to take a seat, the old house elf's feet must have been killing him.

The goblin was starting at him curiously "I was informed you wished to make a business transaction"

"Yes Mister Dorgious" Harry nodded "I was hoping the bank would be interested in buying Potter Manor along with the rest of the Potter land" luckily the goblin did in fact look interested. Harry had absolutely no need for any of the near two dozen houses under the Potter line but what he did need was money. He could buy a small house later on, he didn't need much space and would feel out of place in a big house "You'll have to buy it as is and that includes payment for anything in the homes or on the property"

The goblin frowned "and what do you purpose the price would be for all this?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me. Please evaluate the properties, determine their value, and put the combined cost in my vault" Harry knew better then to bargain with a goblin, besides they would give him a fair price. They would consider it a matter of honour. It's how most magical beings did business with them. Voldemort had laughed at the prospect when he heard it.

The goblin stared at him for a moment "You are... a curious wizard Mr. Potter..."

Harry blushed "Thank you?"

The goblin stared at him for a little longer before getting up "Let me get the paper work"

After that Harry found himself back outside wearing his mask. He'd purchased a coin purse from the goblins that was a near bottomless pit, no more carrying his money in his pocket. Nope now he was civilized, wouldn't Snape be proud. He made a quick visit to his vault and stuffed a few thousand Galleons in his purse. And now his shopping spree had begun.

He bought a bunch of clothes, he'd incinerate those rags his relatives gave him later. A few T-shirts with dragons on them, some joke shirts like 'By Merlin' and 'Beware of Dragon' with an arrow pointed down at his... you know where. Harry must have bought a dozen shirts he thought looked cool or crude or referenced something magical to bother the hell out of his relatives when he went home. He bought a pair of pjs that had snitches flying across the fabric and another set with a whole Quidditch game going on. Then there were the pants, just normal pants. Three jeans, two black slacks, and one pair of black pants had 10 pockets on them. He got a thick green overcoat for winter. Harry smiled most of his stuff was black or green, he just liked those color.

All the stuff was shrunken down, except a dragon shirt and a pair of jeans that Harry had changed into and told the cashier he wanted to walk out in them. He was less likely to get strange looks if he wasn't walking around in his school uniform. The rest, including his school clothes, were put in a bag which the cashier handed over to Kreacher for him to carry.

After that he went into a toystore, just to look, and ended up buying a mountain of toys... or tried to anyway as that cashier got mad and scolded him about wasting his parents hard earned money and got kicked out of the store. The woman assumed Harry was seven or eight by his height... sucks

Then there was the eye doctor. The healer just looked at him.

"Hey, My parents will be back shortly. They just wanted you to check out my eyes and update my prescription"

"Do you have an appointment?"

Harry looked around to find the place empty save for the old witch receptionist "No but I figured-"

"The healer isn't seeing anyone without an appointment" she smiled falsely "Would you like to make an appointment? "

Harry didn't have time for this. How likely was it he could sneak out of Hogwarts twice and not get caught? Luckily one of the talents old Voldy had stole made this easy.

Using some of Voldy's stolen secrets Harry crawled inside the old woman's head "I don't need an appointment"

"You don't need an appointment" she repeated

"They'll see me now"

"They'll see you now" she got up in a daze and motioned Harry to follow. He loves blood magic. It made everything so much easier.

Harry got a pair of new glasses that looked remarkably similar to his old ones. Only a girl could notice the slight differences and Harry was suddenly glad he had no female friends. He through the old ones in a trash can as he made his way to the ice cream parlor.

"What kind of ice cream do you like?" Harry looked to Kreacher and the old elf looked at him with a shocked expression

"Kreacher is an house elf" the elf explained "Kreacher has never had ice cream"

"Me either" Harry confessed "Let's just start with classic vanilla then and work our way up"

Harry got two cones of vanilla ice cream and choice a seat at the back with his back facing the door so no one could recognize his face. Kreacher appeared startled when Harry handed him one of the cones but took it regardless.

Taking off the mask he looked at his ice cream longing. Studying the shape of the cone and the little black specks in the vanilla. His first ice cream. His heart beat quickly in excitement as he greedily took the biggest bite he could... instantly regretting it seconds later. It BURNS, it was so bloody cold it actually burned. He tried chewing it but that only made it worse! Swallowing in down caused Harry to have a little coughing fit. He stared at the 'treat' in shock. How could anyone eat this thing?!

Harry hadn't realized that Kreacher had been watching him this entire time "Young Master Harry Potter Sir is supposed to be licking" the old elf explained demonstrating by licking his own scoop of vanilla.

Harry blushed and tried to follow Kreacher's example, embarrassed at having failed at doing something as easy as eating. His tongue, although a little numb from his first attempt, hesitantly brushed over the treat. This time he got more of the flavor then the cold. He tried again and again, sitting there enjoying his first ice cream with Kreacher...

###

It was a little over two weeks since the headmaster conned Neji into 'braking' a little boy's brains and to tell the truth the results were kind of boring. Harry sat in his classes tuning in and out to his teachers' ramblings. He already knew all the stuff they were saying, except in his Theory of Magic class which was probably the only interesting thing he did. The dark lord was a remarkable scholar, spending hours in the library studying and whenever Voldemort discovered a skill he deemed interesting he would use power magic to rip it out of the person's head. It seemed the history and theory of magic couldn't hold his interest but he certainly knew more then a first year, which meant Harry now knew to. All this had made the boy's academic career very boring

Harry knew Dumbledore had a plan for this, the man might be an unfeeling ass but he never did anything without a reason. Harry just needed to figure out the man's game before he was forced to play it.

So far, other then making school boring, the only side effect Harry was experiencing was he was haunted by nightmares, seeing all the faces of all the lives he's destroyed. Harry didn't scream, he refused to scream, he screamed enough from that fat walrus of an uncle he won't scream from something as meaningless as a nightmare.

Because he had been cursed with Voldy's memories Harry was cursed to suffer the tragedy of his own life as well. The Horcrux had observed everything from the night his parents died onward so Harry got to relive every cold not, every empty belly, every single one of those unjust beatings, everything. It was all so clear as if it had just happened and his relatives would pay for it all. Old Voldy knew how to get around those magic detection spells all around Britain so Harry knew it too. They'd regret it if they ever touched him again.

Harry smiled not just at that thought but at the fish he'd been given. It tasted right awful, covered in ash, but the cuddling had been nice.

As breakfast went on at the Slytherin table the boys began to fling in ideas over what had happened to the unicorn Naruto had found.

"Maybe Quirrell's the one who killed the unicorn" Sasuke told a joke that only he could understand as he saw the defence instructor enter the great hall "We already know he baths in garlic to ward off demons. Who's to say he isn't the slayer coating his blade in unicorn blood" the boys snickered as he explained his joke and the girls marvled at what an amazing detective he was.

"He did it" Naruto glared as the man cutting off the laughter.

"Quirrell" Harry blinked "What he do?"

"He killed the unicorn" Naruto's voice came out a harsh growl

"N-no way" Suigetsu shock his head

Harry eyed the professor suspiciously before those eyes slowly grew wide with understanding "it can't be" he denied. The garlic to cover up scents, the turbine, the unicorn blood, the fact his scar had hurt whenever the man was close it all suddenly made sense. Harry knew of the ways his lesser half used to stay among the living. The bastard was too stupid and prideful to simply let himself get bitten by a vampire or a werewolf. No he had to chop up his soul and drive himself mad. Harry choked waving his wand, if he was wrong about this he'd be sure to get a tanning from Snape.

Luckily for his backside he wasn't wrong as he stared at that disgusting second face on the back of Quirrell's head. There was a flash of green light and before Harry could begin to process what was happening Naruto jumped out the window

With Dumbledore's permission Harry's butt sat beside Naruto's bed in the hospital wing instead of at his desk in class. There was a reason for this, Dumbledore was planning something but Harry didn't care. Naruto needed him. Staying there, watching Naruto's beaten unconscious body Harry knew what he had to do. Voldemort wouldn't get the chance to hurt anyone else he cared about.

"Kreacher" Harry called once he was safely hidden in one of the unused class rooms. The healer had kicked him out of the hospital because Naruto needed some more rest... which didn't make sense because Harry had already proven he wouldn't disturb his friend. Second he got kicked out Suigetsu appeared offering a game of 'Sasuke Hunting' but the name reminded him too much of 'Harry Hunting' besides he had work to do. He fed his friends some bullshit about leech demons, no need to terrify them about the dark lord's inevitable return. He'd handle this alone, like he always did... well maybe not entirely alone.

There was a small pop and Kreacher appeared before him

"I need you to take me to The Cave of Inferi" Harry would handle the worst first

Kreacher appeared to be taken aback "W-why does the young master needs to be going there?"

"There is a locket hidden there I need to find... and destroy"

"A... A locket?" Kreacher's eyes filled with hope before the elf vanished

Harry just blinked in surprise, not sure why Kreacher would just leave like that... maybe he thought destroying a piece of jewelry was a waste of his time. Harry sighed and was about to call his godfather's elf again when said elf reappeared, locket in hand

"Where did you get that?" Harry's jaw hit the floor

"This the locket Master Harry Potter Sir wishes to destroy?" Kreacher asked holding up the locket and offering it to Harry

"Y-yeah that's the one" Harry acknowledged slowly taking it "But... I'm a little puzzled how you got it?"

"Good Master Regulus had Kreacher switch the locket with a fake one"

"Really?" Harry smiled holding up the locket to his face "I'd of never guessed" truth was Harry felt very guilty for what his lesser half did to Kreacher. It was satisfying to know Regulus got one up on him for it.

"Master Harry Potter destroys it then"

"Yes, you should probably get back home"

"Kreacher... Kreacher would like to stay... see it destroyed"

Harry spied the little elf for a moment "Alright but be sure to cast a warming charm on yourself. It's going to get cold" Harry placed the locket on the ground and stepped a few feet away "This would be so much easier if I could manipulate fire. A good Fiendfyre could obliterate this thing in seconds"

He raised his hands at his sides and felt the water in the air, a smile forming on his face as he mentally taunted his lesser half for lacking the ability to use such power. The Dark Lord went to such lengths to acquire the secrets of the Hozuki clan, stealing the knowledge out of their former leader's head and leaving the man brain dead in the process. What he failed to realize was he could never use the water style of the Hozuki clan. Voldemort held a natural fire affinity, meaning water based spells were near impossible for him to cast. Harry was the reverse of that. He could cast with water and therefore was pitiful with fire based spell work.

Still smiling Harry cold feel the temperature rapidly decline around him. Focusing his power Harry commanded the water in the air to freeze. He heard Kreacher gasp as the floor and walls iced over. The elf's poor bare feet burning as the room dropped well into the negative. Wind swirled around them as bits of snow formed in the air. Kreacher fell to the ground hugging his knees as he tried to coat himself with another warming charm. Ice covered the locket, freezing it solid, before Harry slammed his palms together sending out a massive wave of ice shattering the locket. There was a horrendous shriek of pain as the locket bleed out.

Harry stared at the shattered remains of the locket. His very breathing felt as though it were knives slowly carving his chest. Limply he collapsed to the frozen ground. Just before his head hit the floor he was caught my Kreacher. Harry noticed big wet tears gushed from the elf's eyes and as the elf opened his mouth to speak all went black.

Harry woke up an hour later and took the rest of the day to recover his spent magic.

After destroying the locket the Diadem was next. With it still being in Hogwarts it was pretty easy. Harry didn't even need to call Kreacher to help him fetch it. Then came the ring... It had taken longer then expected to get around the various protection spells his lesser half managed to place... so much longer that he missed breakfast and some of his classes... Snape didn't seem to appreciate this.

Harry rubbed his backside in remembrance. It wasn't like any of the beatings his uncle gave him but there was a definite blow to his pride. Then that nasty taste of soap was preserved on his tongue for his lies.

At least the ring had been destroyed... for the most part. The stone on the ring was strong and miraculously survived the destruction of the Horcrux. Harry desired to study it further once he had more free time but for now it remained safe inside his coin purse.

Now it was time for the cup "Kreacher!"

###

Kreacher easily moved past the wards of the prison, getting them close to Bellatrix's cell and Harry felt himself sickened at the sight of this poor woman. No matter what she did no one deserved to be lunch for those soul sucking abominations. Still Harry needed to do what made him feel even sicker "My dear Bella it warms my heart to see even in a place like this the years only added to your beauty" Harry gave a cruel chuckle which echoed throughtout the halls, masking himself to appear as the dark lord made him want to puke.

"M-my master?" Bellatrix spoke in an awed whisper "H-how... Is that really you?"

"Surely you didn't think a child could defeat me my sweat" Harry forced a smile "I have done it, found a way to truly step beyond my station. I no longer need the trinkets I hide away. In fact they have become a nuisance to my plans and we both know how I feel about those. So my question is simlpe, where is that lovely little cup I gave to you"

"Is that why you've come my master?" her voice was obviously hurt, a sound that tugged at Harry's heartstrings

"Oh my sweat Bella, perhaps you think I came as a knight shining bright to save you from this fate? You do so love such fairy tales. Maybe I've come to do just that after all but first, where is my cup?"

"I locked it safely away in my vault"

"Gringotts I assume, no points for originality my love"

"Shell we leave now my lord?"

"I'm sorry my dear... but you've outlived your usefulness... forgive me" Harry raised his wand and sucked all the air out of the woman's lungs and watched as she tried to gasp landing on the ground with a thud. This was better, a mercy killing to save her from this fate.

Harry had killed lots of people, or at least his lesser half had but Harry remembered them all. He saw their faces each time he closed his eyes, heard their screams even in his waking hours. What was one more body compared to the hundreds he's killed? Why did it bother him so?

Shaking his head Harry turned to leave when he spied it. His godfather's cell.

"H-Harry?" the man met the boy's eyes. Harry hadn't even noticed he walked up to his cell "It... it can't be... it... What have you done to my godson?"

Harry blinked a tad confused until he realized the man must have heard what he was saying to Lestrange "It's not what I did" he answered "Dumbledore needed a weapon for the light, something that could not only compete with dark lords but surpass them, and the result... was me. Kreacher" Harry turned his eyes towards the elf who was staring at him curiously "Take us to the Forbidden Forest" he ordered as he slipped his hand through the bars and grabbed hold of his godfather just before vanishing from the prison.

"Don't get any ideas" He spoke coldly letting go of his godfather once they were safe inside the forest "I just need your help getting into the vault. As head of the Black family and with Bella's death the goblins will allow you access" the man was just looking at him, not saying a word "There's a very dark artifact hidden inside her vault that I need to destroy then-" he was cut off by the man grabbing him and squeezing him to death in a hug. Harry had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do so he struggled to brake away.

"You've grown up so much" Sirius smiled hugging him even tighter "Has it really been so long"

"DON'T" Harry screamed braking away. He stumbled a few feet before turning his eyes back to glare at the man "This is a business transactions, nothing more. I just need you to get me inside that vault" anger built up in the boy

"Harry" the man tried again but Kreacher jumped between them

"Bad Master Sirius leaves Good Master Harry Potter alone" the elf sneered

"Why don't you just shut that sodding mouth of yours"

"Don't you dare talk to Kreacher like that!" Harry growled "He's done far more for me then you ever have. We went to that prison simply to get the cup, braking you out was an after thought!"

"Harry I..." the man tried but was interrupted

"You think I don't know? I remember it perfectly. I remember how you came inside my room and stared at my mother's lifeless body. I remember how you turned around and fled. How you left me alone in that room with my mother's corpse!" Harry could feel tears burning his eyed but refused to let them fall "Why did you leave?"

"I-I was going after Peter. I..."

"Why was your vengeance so much more important then me?" a tear managed to escape Harry's eye

"Never again" Sirius promised pulling the boy into another hug "I'll never leave you again"

Harry settled himself in the man's arms, sniffing as he spoke "Wormtail's in the castle," he could feel his godfather stiffen "I saw him on the train. He's hiding as one of the Gryffindor's pets" Harry looked up at his godfather wondering what he'd do with this information. If the man would abandon him again.

Time passed and Sirius was still here, mostly hanging out with the other dogs at Hagrid's hut. Harry had to admit Sirius could be pretty fun. Getting the cup and destroying had been easy like the others. Although Sirius had to disguise himself as a dog as they walked through Diagon Alley the goblins couldn't care less if he was a fugitive. Sirius got pretty mad when he found out Dumbledore had been using Potter funds to support his war, he hadn't really believed the headmaster was responsible for all the things that happened to Harry until then. Sirius, being Harry's godfather, was able to cut off Dumbledore from access to Harry's vault. After that they retrieved the cup.

Next the diary

**A/N: Something went screwy and I had to put the end of this chapter at the beginning of chapter 33**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I'd like to say sorry to my readers for not finishing the flashback in my last chapter. What happened was I have to copy and paste this story in since the site won't acknowledge my document app. The chapter I wrote was too long and it wouldn't let me put in the ending. I'll have to be more carefully of the length of these chapters from now on so after the rest of chapter 32 is done chapter 33 is kind of short. I guess I could have just cut some of the scenes out of chapter 32 but I really wanted to show why Kreacher is so loyal to Harry, like the ice cream scene shows how well Harry treats him, and that chapter was already so rushed as it was so I just picked a spot that wouldn't hurt the story's flow too badly and cut it. A reminder, I'm poor and don't own a computer. I have to write all this on my phone so there are lots of errors, and not just spelling. I'm sorry and I'll do what I can to make sure something like this never happens again.

**Continuation of Chapter 32**

As instructed Kreacher brought him to Malfoy Manor, appearing directly before Lord Malfoy himself.

"What in-" Lucius began before being cut off by a loud "Crucio" he hit the ground screaming in pain

"Oh Lucius, Lucius, Lucius" the pain suddenly stopped as Harry lowed his wand "I don't believe I can properly express my displeasure. I suppose this will have to do" raising his wand again Harry cast that unforgivable spell again "Renouncing me like that, for shame. Now you've forced my hand like a braty little child"

Lowering his hand again Harry watched as Malfoy's filled with terror as he came to the realization "M-my lord" he panted "I-is that really you?"

"I suppose I should feel insulted, having so many lesser minds come to the idiotic conclusion that I could be killed by a mere infant. Though it has had its uses, you'd be amazed how much one can get away with once their declared dead. Once this body has reached it's full potential my next war will be most glorious, but first I need a little something from you. My diary? Have you kept it safe?"

"O-of course my lord"

"Good... good as I'll be needing that back, where is it" Harry spoke an order masked as a question and Lucius picked up right on that

"Dobby!" Lucius called and a small elf appeared before him "Bring me the diary"

"Which diary be Master wanting?" Dobby dared to question only to have Lucius' cane slap the elf across the face "The one in my study you pathetic beast, do you think I'd be reading through my son's journal"

'Draco keeps a diary' Harry wanted to roll on the floor laughing but that would be unbecoming of a dark lord impersonator

Dobby puffed away and returned instantly holding up the diary to Lucius. The man harshly snatched it away and far more gently handed it to Harry. Harry accepted the book well not being able to keep his eyes off the bruise on Dobby's face.

"I'll also be taking possession of your elf" Harry information coldly "As you can see mine is on the old and wheeze side"

"Y-you want Dobby?" Lucius puzzled

"You should mind me more carefully" Harry allowed a sadistic grin "I've already told you why I want the elf," he gently stroked his wand in warning, a warning the man picked right up on

"Dobby" The man snapped at the elf "I'm giving you over to-"

"Harry Potter" the boy smiled devilishly

"...Harry Potter" Lucius repeated "you're his elf now"

Dobby looked down right terrified, he no doubt had been listening to the conversation

"Come Dobby" Harry ordered and grabbed the elf roughly once he was within reach of the boy's short arms "Take us home Kreacher" he commanded and the old elf disapparate them away.

Not even looking around to see where Kreacher had taken them Harry throw his arms around the old elf and cried "I'm so sorry" hugging the shocked elf tightly "You know I didn't mean it right?"

It took the startled elf a moment to recall the boy had called him 'old' and 'wheeze' "It's alright" Kreacher patted him on the back "Kreacher knows Good Master Harry Potter won't mean such nasty things about Kreacher"

"I just had to get Dobby out of there. You saw how nasty that man was to him, He's got no right to have a cat much less an elf in his care" Harry let go of the elf

"Lord Master Malfoy Manor be having many elves" Kreacher shrugged

Harry stopped looking at the old elf "You mean he's got more? Then we have to go back!"

"No" Kreacher dismissed the idea

"but-"

"Good Master Harry Potter risked much getting one elf away from there he can't go back for more. Besides Lord Master Malfoy will just be getting more elves"

Harry slumped sadly as he caught the sight of Dobby. The expression on the elf's face was of hesitant realization from listening to the exchange.

"M-Master Harry Potter... is Master Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed "Yeah emmm... I just needed to trick Malfoy into giving me this" he held up the diary "So I can destroy it"

"Good Master Harry Potter be most clever cunning" Kreacher spoke with pride

"Master Harry Potter... Dobby belongs to Master Harry Potter" the young elf whispered, letting that sink in before jumping into the air and dancing about.

Harry blushed at the display, it wasn't really like he was all that important, looking around Harry was stumped at the unfamiliar place "Where are we?" it appeared to be a dirty dark house. Harry wanted to sick up at the sight of elf heads nailed on plaques.

"We are as Good Master Harry Potter Commanded, home" Kreacher explained "12 Grimmauld Place, the Black family had lived here for generations"

"huh" Harry tightly touched a nearby table and got his hand covered in dust "Well make sure Dobby helps clean up a bit"

Kreacher looked at him strangely for a moment his eyes shining with unshed tears "Kreacher is... Headelf?"

"Well yeah, who else would I choose?" Harry shrugged awkwardly feeling his face heat up, half expecting to see Kreacher jump around like mad to

Luckily Kreacher was more restrained then Dobby and as the two elves went to cleaning the house Harry through the diary on the table. He had classes and that stupid Halloween feast soon and destroying it would leave him far to exhausted to handle the merriment. Harry opened one of his school books and began reading.

The rest of the day really didn't go over well. He snapped at Malfoy during breakfast, still rather sick at the fact he had to leave a bunch of elves at that the command of the boy's horrible father. Harry forgot one of his books at the Grimmauld's and Kreacher sent Dobby to return it... that somehow resulted in Naruto strangling a Malfoy... then there was the trolls and supposed demon attack... yeah not a good day

Harry had to go back to Malfoy Manor with a simply purpose. Kreacher took him and watched as he did it.

"What are-" Narcissa, Darco's mom, began but was interrupted as Harry wormed his way into her mind.

He handed her a note "You intercepted your husband's mail, you found this. It's a letter from his mistress. He's been cheating on you. Your heart swells with a mixture of grief and rage" his voice spoke as he implanted the information in her head, he didn't really need to speak to import the ideas but it helped him focus "He deserves to die"

**xxxxxEnd FLASHBACKxxxxx**

"It was the only way to save Naruto" Harry reasoned "If I'd just ordered them to leave Naruto alone lots of people would be asking why they didn't react to their son being injured... I... I couldn't think of anything else... I had her turn the wand on herself after it was done. Better that then having her dragged of to Azkaban for the murder of her husband" Harry explained as he stayed there sitting on the ground chewing on some jerky that Shippo provided. The light of the sun braking through the trees as the length of the story eased them into the dawn "I can still hear the screams, she tortured him first... I hadn't ment to make her do that"

"Blood magic is a ferocious style of magic. You should avoid using it in the future" Shippo lightly scolded "But beyond that I see no apparent 'evil' in your story"

"But-"

"No" Shippo interrupted "You have done only what you needed to do in order to protect yourself and your friends. I see no flaw in that. I imagine you'd think it sinful to share your first ice cream with a house elf?"

"Well no... not that part..." Harry blushed, he'd mentioned some embarrassing things as he rambled on

"The world isn't black and white, as cliche as that sounds. Good people are capable of horrific acts well evil people can preform acts of near sainthood. It's this duality that I love most in your kind.

"We demons are often depicted as monsters. We are feared and hated for our power and animalistic behavior but the truth of the matter is we are exactly how nature intended to craft us. In my 10,000 I have done horrendous things to protect my loved ones and I am no more the monster then you.

"So listen when I tell you this, you haven't done anything I won't have done. In fact your cleverness brings me a great amount of pride. We kitsunes are best known as little tricksters and pride cunning above all things. I would have loved to see you manipulate your enemy's followers by convincing them you were their master"

"That part made me ill" Harry groaned

"I'm sure it did... nevertheless I'm proud of my young charge" Shippo smiled and Harry felt an odd warmth. He'd never had anyone say they were proud of him before "and truth be told you would have had to kill all of those people eventually when the dark lord returns. Better your enemies die now before they become an even greater threat" that got rid of the warm feeling "As for your fear of becoming a dark lord, I'd say hold on to it and let it hold back your actions. Fear can be a good thing... I am curious though, what happened to the diary? Did you destroy it like the others"

"Well... no, not exactly... See even with the diary the snake is still out there and I don't have a clue where to search for that, It's probably hidden away with my lesser half somewhere besides It's cool talking with my younger self... well older I guess, and not really me but..."

"I understand" kitsune were naturally more curious then cautious

"I've made sure to use charms whenever I write in it to keep it from feeding on and influencing me"

"I'd hope you used that much forethought when dealing with dangerous artifacts. Come on lets get back to the cave. Naruto's safe with my clones but I'd prefer to be there in person for both my young charges"

**Chapter 33**

Small orange foxes with bushy tails carried large bags in their mouths well others took books from the bags. They wandered the library carefully placing the books back on the shelves. The children would be back in class in the morning and they needed their books. The foxes froze as the door swung open and moments passed as they stared at the library's keeper. The old witch stared back at them in shock before spying the books in many a fox's mouth. She screamed in anger before whipping out her wand. The foxes scattered dropping their books and disappearing in puffs of smoke.

On the tallest tree by the highest branch Shippo stood listening to the chaos in the library. He created many weak clones with only the minimum amount of spirit energy to keep them stable, making them do the reading and now that they we were done he had them disguise themselves as mortal foxes to return the books to the school... well most of them anyway. Some of the clones found books that peeked their interest and thought were worth a reread. All the books from Hogsmeade were still in the cave and though he planned to return them to their proper owners if this was the gratitude he could expect to receive he decided to hold on to them a little while longer.

As the foxes were dispelled into smoke Shippo quickly gained all the knowledge they possessed. His kitsune mind able to process the information much faster then a human's allowing him to quickly review and form his own conclusions based on the knowledge, it left behind a bizarre and excited taste but oddly enough not as exciting as the students piling out of the train.

Naruto stood at the station hopping up and down on his heels as his friends emerged from the train, unaware of the clone fox silently guarding over him.

Hearing the train pull up Shippo turned his attention away from the chaos in the library. He closed his eyes and focused, deafening his other senses to see through the clone's eyes. This left his actual body vulnerable to attack but he hardly had anything to fear from the creatures in the forest. In purgatory he wouldn't even consider doing this little trick outside the safety of his father's castle but in the mortal verse Shippo would admit he'd grown a little cocky. This little personality trait had yet to be proven wrong since he hit the five digit mark in his age.

Back to the train, Shippo was shocked to find Naruto wasn't the only soul tossed into this time period. Time traveled differently in purgatory but it was near nonexistent in the spirit world. The ascended appeared to recycle the souls of mortals randomly, flinging them across the multiverse. A mortal soul could be born a hundred or even a billion years apart from a counterpart in another dimension with how the ascended ran things. Still it was rare to see such a large cast of souls from a completely different time period in one place. One Shippo could understand, even if it meant a Jinchūriki being born a hanyou but the whole gang? Something else was at work here and it was most likely the Altmer knew, why else would they be so reluctant to...

In the worlds Shippo was familiar with, in the dimensions he visited, these people (these entire family trees) weren't meant to exist for a few million years. They were meant to be born in a time when humanity, at least on this planet, had evolved to the point all could use the magical pathways in there bodies (though most never bothered to train in the art of magic). They renamed their 'spells' as 'Jutsu' and lost the knowledge of wands. Much knowledge was lost as a result of war and some fell into obscurity as a result of time. Noticing this many of the families used complex rituals to infuse their bodies with their favored spells which they dubbed as 'bloodline traits'. These genetic spells were slightly different then their cast counterparts but were more beneficial in many ways, though worse in others.

Shippo had visited the time period in which the rituals were performed and... borrowed the source material, learning many of the spells in their natural form. His biology was too different from humans to dare attempt the rituals on himself but the normal spells were quite useful.

Something clicked in his brain as his eyes shot open braking his link to the clone. Powerful mage clans meant secrets, perhaps their spells evolved differently then their counterpart's. Cherished spells and rituals perhaps? These secrets would likely be well hidden, protected, guarded. A smile slowly touched the fox's lips. He did love a good challenge.

###

"What are you doing out here fuzzy butt?" Suigetsu asked walking over to the hanyou with Theodore hot on his tail

"Harry asked me to get everyone from the sleepover, He's got some kind of wicked surprise waiting for us"

"What about the feast?" Suigetsu worried rubbing his empty belly

"The elves will bring us up what we need" Naruto assured "Come on let's get everyone"

It didn't take long to get all the boys from the sleepover together, along with an additional boy named Neville who Choji insisted was brilliant, then Naruto marched them all down to the castle

They made their way to the Room of Requirement with Harry and Draco waiting for them.

Harry placed his hand on the door "Gentlemen I've called you all here to share with you the greatest invention created by muggles"

"You made us miss the feast for some muggle crap?" Suigetsu groaned

"I give you" Harry continued as if he hadn't been interrupted "The water park" through the door open the boys stared in awe at the giant pools of water and slides. There were huge fountains and sprinklers and a table filled with top of the line waterguns "Hope you know how to swim"

The boys charged in, tossing their heavy school robes on the floor. They jumped into the water in nothing but there birthday suits and instantly began slashing each other

"This is amazing!" Neville marveled looking around "Did muggles really make this stuff?

"Not a chance" Draco scuffed well enjoying splashing Sasuke in the face. It was good to have his friends back even if he was still forced to hang out with Potter and the half breed "Potter's always making up stuff like that"

"It's true" Sasuke assured "Itachi told me all about it"

Well they were debating the authenticity of the water park Harry gathered the guns and handed them out.

"What's this thing?" Kiba asked examining the muggle toy

"I does this" Harry pulled the trigger of his own gun and water gushed out into Kiba's face causing Choji to laugh hysterically "Just pull the trigger" Harry pointed at the trigger on the gun for the pure bloods that didn't know

Kiba nodded and aimed his gun as Choji, and so the war began. The boys swam about the pool shooting each other and laughing.

"My muggle Whatchamacallit is out" Theodore groaned clicking the contraption

"Hold it under the water" Harry advised "and when the bubbles stop that means it's full again"

Not giving him the chance "Come on Teddy, let's try the slide!" Suigetsu climbed out of the pool and dragged Theodore to the ladder. None of the others gave them pause and in fact they all started firing their guns at the boys climbing the ladder.

Water was rushing down the slide and soon Suigetsu was rushing with it. All the boys left their guns in the water to fill up well they tried out all the different slides.

"I'm getting kind of hungary guys" Choji complained

"Kreacher" Harry called swimming to the edge of the pool and the elf poofed on dry land

"Good Master Harry Potter be needing Kreacher?" Kreacher asked

"Yeah could you and Dobby get a bunch of food from the kitchen and set up a buffay for us in here, please?" Harry smiled

"Of course Good Master Harry Potter" Kreacher smiled, glad to see his young master was having fun even if it was in this bizarre setting, and went off to fulfill the request

"Your supposed to give him an order Potter, not ask if it's okay" Draco rolled his eyes swimming over, the other boys hot on his kneels

"It's a sign of a good master when you don't have to give an order for the elf to do what you want" Theodore glared just as the elves returned with a long table filled with more food then the boys could hope to eat.

"Thanks guys" Harry smiled getting his butt out of the pool and sitting on the edge. He blushed as Kreacher handed him a plate with a nice steak and extra broccoli.

"Good Master Harry Potter needs to be eating better" Kreacher lightly scolded adding to the embarrassment

"Jipsy's just as bad" Sasuke spoke to offset the awkwardness "Young Master Sasuke is to be eating more greens" he spoke as high pitch as his voice could allow and wagged his finger then returned to normal levels "Over holiday she made it clear how she figured all the Hogwarts elves fed us nothing but poison"

Dobby walked over to Naruto carrying a large plate of raw steaks "The kitchen elves ask Dobby to bring this to Hanyou student" he smiled cheerfully, not mentioning how they asked Kreacher first and the old house elf refused.

"Thanks" Naruto grinned taking the plate and biting into his meal

The other boys got there own food, which consisted mostly of pudding since Snape was no where in sight. After they ate they ignored the muggle rule of waiting before jumping back into the water and began hunting each other with water guns again.

All was going well until Snape showed up. All the boys, that weren't Slytherins, tensed as Snape walked in. The man paused for a second seeing the miniature water park the boys were playing in. Harry had asked if he and a few friends could skip the feast and hang out in the Room of Requirement but Snape hadn't realized just what the room could do. No wonder the boys had been spending most of their vacation in here "Alright boys it's nearly curfew so gather your clothes and head back to your common rooms"

"Aw come on professor" Suigetsu grinned "Just a little longer"

"You know what" Snape rolled his eyes "Your whining as truly tugged at my heart. By all means spend the night splashing around in the water"

"Thanks" Suigetsu smiled only to be whacked upside the head my Theodore, presumably so Snape wouldn't have to do it.

They boys cast a quick drying spell on themselves, pulled on their pants, and said their goodbyes as they left the room

"We've got to do that again" was the thought on all the boys' minds


	34. Chapter 34

Okay I'd like to say I'm sorry but as I said before I began writing this fic before I started medicating and it's spelled horribly and flows even worse so I just don't think I can salvage it without doing a complete rewrite and I have far too much on my plate to do that.

I'm putting this up for adoption. If you're interested PM me and if I give you permission to run with it I'll tell you where I was going and you can decide if that is the plot you'd like to run with in your version. I'll check out your work to see how many completed stories you have as well as your style. I may not have the time for this fic but I still care about it and hope someone can bring it out better then I can.

There are a lot of you so I hope someone is willing to adopt this fic.

I'm putting aside all my fics and going to focus my attention on one, in this case 'American Warts' which is a Harry Potter / American Dragon Jake Long crossover. Maybe when I'm done with that I might do a rewrite of 'Hogwarts Inner Demons' but that could be years from now. I really hope one of you chooses to adopt it now and rewrite it yourself as I may never get around to that.


	35. Adopted

A/N:

Good news folks Hogwarts Inner demons has been adopted by Deadelven and the first chapter is up!

Please check it out. I handed over the series outline and was assured their rewrite would stay true to the original plot only spelled better and with more coherent detail


End file.
